OC in the World of Naruto
by forever100
Summary: Anita 'the Simple Jinx ' went from living in our world to surviving in Naruto's. Follow as she uses her instincts to survive, befriend our favorite ninjas, brings a family to our orange hero, destroy and build a village of her own and maybe fall in love. Rating just to be safe story, starts years before actual show AU. Not everything is as it seems. Under construction.
1. Chapter 1: Running right into Naruto

******This chapter has been Beta by zxzSuperKatyzxz. Who I'm so very glad agreed to be my Beta.**

My brown eyes just stare at the ceiling. Bored out of my mind for there was nothing that I could do. I have already read all my books and re-read all my manga which was unfortunately only three volumes of Naruto and the first two volumes of Full Metal Alchemist. Everything there was left was to watch, watch and re-watch. From the entire seasons of Avatar the Last Air Bender to my small collection of anime. If only I was allowed to use the Internet but no, bratty sister had just to blame me for her own screw up. I mean come on who puts a can of nacho squeeze in the microwave without opening it. So after that incident I was forbidden to use the Internet be it by phone, friend, school, computer or laptop.

Cursing the day my parents had her I went to her room carrying an empty box and a hand full of little baggies to have a little payback. Looking around I saw so many possibilities. Chuckling I made the decision to do as many as I could. First thing first I went to her private bathroom. (No were not rich by any means my home has only two bathrooms one by the hallway and the other in my sisters room. She somehow convinces dad and mom for her to have it.) Looking around I found what I was looking for her favorite shampoo. Quickly I empty the bottle of the sweet fragment goo into a plastic baggy. Carefully I put the bag into the empty box follow by the bottle itself. Next I hop into the shower unscrew the shower head and also put it in the box. Hopping out the shower I grab the ridicules pink towel and also put it in the box.

Carrying the box back into her room I made my way to her bed. I went over to her cabinet where all her makeup and hair products where. I grab her hair gel, make up brushes, make up, powder concealer and her favorite hand mirror. Gently I put all of the items in the box. Looking at the clock I notice that I only had three hours. Smiling knowing I had plenty of time I went to the kitchen box of pranks in hand.

Once in the kitchen I grab the empty bottle of shampoo and fill it up with a special blend that I found on yahoo answers (before I was grounded). Next came the shower head grabbing a handful of lifesavers candy I chuck them inside it. I turn to the freezer and grab the jar of mayo. Taking a bowl from the cabinet I fill it up with the mayo and shampoo mixing them. I added a few drops of red food coloring until the mixture was as pink as the towel. I then grab the make up brushes and a bunch of black marker. Opening the markers took a bit of time but was fairly quickly, carefully I took the ink sponges out. Next the brushes hairs where bended outward using some crazy glue I stuck the ink sponge in the middle of the brush. Using scissors I cut the sponge so that it wasn't visible. Using Elmer's glue I proceeded to put a layer of glue on all my sisters powder make up and fill up the jar of hair jell. Once done I gathered all of the items into the box and went back to her room.

Quickly I put the bottle of what used to be shampoo back where it belongs. Followed by screwing the shower head back on. Next I pull out the pink towel and dip it into pick mayo goo and hang back on its hanger. In the bed room the I put the make up and hair products back making sure they where in the correct place. Finally I took out a silver nail polish to paint the small hand mirror. Making sure everything was in its place I left the room.

Now all I had to do is wait. With a cup of red kool aid. Thirty minutes past in total anticipation until finally my sister came threw the front door of the living room. Dress in a beautiful white cocktail dress brown hair flowing to her back sunglasses hiding her brown eyes._'Perfect.'_ I thought.

With the most acting skills I could muster I 'trip' into her as I was coming into the living and she was walking into the kitchen. Red kool aid cover her from head to toe staining her white dress.

She screams, "Anita. What have you've done. Oh man, Star is going to kill me when she sees her dress."

I thought for a second before saying "Just get her hammer and say she did it." Stopping for a bit I added "On the plus side pink is really in right now."

She growl before saying "I'll deal with you later." She went down the hall face red with anger.

Listening carefully for the shower to start I went to her room once again. Using my speed I grab all of her cloths and wrap them up with a random blanket. Next using the extra pink mayo goo that I hid under the bed I fill her shoes with it. As fast as I could I grab the bowl and wrap clothes I ran silently , a difficult task, and dump the bowl into the trash can outside while hiding the cloths in her car trunk. Running back in side I grab my sisters phone and waited.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

The shower stops and out came my sister bald as a hairless cat and face redder than a car's taillight. I snap a picture of this moment and ran like hell. She tried to follow but slip on the tile floor. I risk it and took another picture, then I continue to run. Once outside of the house I sent the picture to everyone in her and mine e mail address books. Revenge was oh so sweet.

When the picture was done sending I threw the phone away and ran blindly. A block away I heard my sister hollering, all I did was chuckle not daring to stop. I'm not sure how long I ran, but knowing of adrenalin rushes (and boy was I in a rush) I ran for a very long and tiresome time. The sun was down when I finally stop unable to continue any longer.

I look around to take notice of where I was. Tall strong trees reach the sky, wild plants ruled the ground as a gentle river rush by lazily. Wait trees, plant, and a river.

"Toto where not in Cali anymore." I said out loud.

"Whose Toto?" came from behind me.

Startle I went stiffen _'Please don't be a killer, please not a killer' _I pray in my thoughts. Turning around I saw a pair of blue eyes and a head of blond hair. Looking threw the dim light of night I made out three whiskers marks on his face._ 'Okay not a killer but a ninja. Hehehe, I'm dreaming aren't I. Well might as well have fun.' _I thought as I stare at a little Naruto. _'Wait little.'_ I took a double take at him and notice yep he was little.

"Well, whose Toto?" he ask again.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He softly said.

"How old are you?"

"4 years old." Naruto tilled his head in a cute way and ask. " And what's your name"

" Anita ' the Simple Jinx ' Dreamer." I told him grinning. So years before the show, but how to prove if he's the true Naruto and not a cosplayer." Hey Naruto can you mold chakra?" I ask him getting an old memory.

He grind his trademark smile. " Yep the Hokage taught me."

"Then can you do me a favor and mold chakra for me? Please?" I ask him.

" Only if you do a favor for me."

" If its withing my ability then okay." He look at me strangely for a bit until he heard the okay and smile.

" Be my friend." He said cutely with eyes shining even in the dark.'AH HE'S SO ADORABLE.' My inner fangirl squeal.

" For as long as I'm around." I said.

" How long will you be around?" He ask.

" I don't know." I said that's when I got a feeling that I was going to be here for a long time. I was never one to question my instincts especially this strong. " A long time." I said looking up at the dark sky seeing as clear as day even in dim light thinking that I really was where I thought I was.

" Great!" Naruto exclaim before he clap his hands together and mold his chakra. As fast as humanly possible I lifted his shirt and saw the seal appearing. This confirmed that I was official in the Naruto Verse.

* * *

**AN: Again thank you ********zxzSuperKatyzxz. **

**********I would also like to thank zigmas and CptnCorr219 whose reviews convince me to get a Beta.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Reavealing a bit of myself

**Beta by zxzSuperKatyzxz.**

"Great!" Naruto exclaim before he clap his hands together and mold his chakra. As fast as possible lifted his shirt and saw the seal appearing. This confirmed it I was officially in the Naruto Verse.

" For the love of all mercy." I whisper. Trembling I stood there eyes wide in shock and just stared at him. _'It's true. I'm not where I'm supposed to be.' _Involuntary I took a step back, only to fall on my behind. I let out squeal as fell alerting Naruto, who stop to look at me.

He stared at me with those innocent eyes that only a four year old has. Fear, crushed hope, and loneliness soon fill up those blue eyes of innocents. Coming to the conclusion of what was going threw his head I acted. I jump up and bounce on him wrapping my arms around him in a tight hug.

" Don't worry Naruto, I'm still going to be your friend okay. I was just shock about confirming something that's all." I said to him feeling as his thin and bony body going from stiff to relaxed. Once he was relaxed enough so I pull back and notice what he was wearing. A white shirt with green shorts. Not something to be wearing at night in the forest. " Say Naruto, what are you doing out here?"

"The Lady at the orphanage kicked me out said something about being old enough to live on my own. I'm here cause there's nowhere else to go." He said looking down. Maternal instincts that come from being a female kick in. Swiftly I look down and was about to unzip my jacket. I stop my actions when I saw how big my jacket was. My eyes widen as I saw my jeans and shoes where in the same state.

" Um, Naruto this is a weird question but how old do I look?"

"Four, why?"

_'Four years old. I look four years old.' _" Wait ugh I had to start puberty all over again." I whine as a cold breeze blew by making Naruto shiver. Forgetting my dilemma at the moment I unzip my sweater and wrap it around his shoulders.

Naruto look at me eyes huge with surprise."Aren't you going to be cold Anita-Chan.?"

" Hmpf" I puff up my chest and proclaim." I'm a fisherman's daughter the cold never bothers me." Naruto just looked at me in wonder.

" Your dad's a fish." He said in wonder arms holding the sweater tightly to his body. "Thats so cool!"

_'Ugh four years olds.' _I sweat drop "Naruto my dad is a human who catches fish."

His mouth form an 'O' shape in understatement, "That make sense. You're too pretty to be a fish."

"Thanks Naru-chan." I said laughing at his strange complement and try to think what went through his head when thinking that.

"Don't call me Naru-chan." Naruto huff at me his cheeks turn slightly red.

"Why?" I ask trying to stop my laughter.

" Cause ..."

"You can't think of a reason can you." Naruto just huff and glared at me."Alright, alright I won't call you Naru-chan." Naruto grinned as another cold breeze blew at us. I look up at the sky to see that the moon was high up. _'Midnight.'_

"Come on let's find a place to sleep." Naruto nodded as he came near me.

I turn to face the river behind me, as it flowed slowly. I looked to my left to see only trees with some of their roots uncover. To the right where more trees with some bushes litter here and there. I started to walk forgetting about my four year old body cover by my 16 years old clothes. Safe to say I trip.

"Ow" Came weakly from my mouth. Naruto just laugh " Hahaha yeah laugh it up at the person who let you borrow the cloths of their backs." I mutter, but Naruto still heard me. He stops laughing and began to take off my sweater." Don't even think of taking off that sweater Naruto."

"But..." He began but I cut him off.

"You need it more than I do. Besides I'm a fisherman's daughter the cold never bothers me, remember." I said sitting up. A moment pass as I thought of a solution for my clothes. Looking at my feet I took of my old sneakers and took their laces off them. My shirt was big enough to be dress and if I roll up my pants legs I can still wear then. I use one of the shoe lace as a belt to hold up my pants. Regrettably I wasn't to comfortable in my now loose bra so that had to go.

"Naruto, can you please turn around." He did as I told him. Quickly I took of my bra with my shirt still on, and with ease I thew it in the river with rock in the cups to hold it down. My shoes where worthless now so they followed my bra's lead into the river as well. So now I stood there with my feet cover by socks and my pants rolled up under my shirt dress. " You can turn around now." I said to Naruto.

He turns and looked at me." You threw away your shoes. Why?"

"Because at this point in time they will just be a burden."

"Oh" Naruto look down at his feet cover sandals.

"Naruto your shoes aren't a burden so keep them," I smile at him.

" Kay" he smiles back at me. I held out my hand and he push one his threw the sleeves of my sweater to grab my offer hand. Slowly we made our way through the quiet forest. A few moments passed in comfortable silence. I took this chance to think of what has happened.

First, I pranked my sister and turned her bald. Second, I ran for a long time with no destination in mind. Third, I'm finding myself in the Naruto Verse. Four, I met the hero of this universe. So I have the what and where, but the questions that remains are why, and how. Trying to come up with a reason as to why or how I'm here. I began to give myself a head ache so I stop thinking and focus more of looking where I was going.

"Anita-Chan why does the cold not bother you?" Naruto broke the silence with that question.

" I thought I told you my dad's a fisherman." I turn to look at him a of look confusion on his face. So I elaborated." My dad loves to fish and I love the ocean. When I was younger I would look for any excuse to go to it. There was only three ways that would happen. One would be to wait and see if my family decided to go to the beach. The second would be if my dad was in a mood to go fishing. The third and rarest would be if my dad wanted to take a joy ride out in the open water. Naturally my dad's love for fishing had him out every weekend. So when I was old enough I started to go with him." I stop to cherish my memories of my dad and I out in the open waters. I smile and continue, " So every fishing trip I would wake up at three in the morning get ready and go with my dad to the harbor. At first it was cold so I wore many layers but I found it hard to move around. Sometime later I would take of my layers and be only in my shirt and shorts. Sure I was cold but over time I got use to it. So now after so much time had pass the cold doesn't really bother me anymore. I'm use to it." I looked back at Naruto to see him understanding.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" he whine.

"Sorry where I come from most people understand. Well at least those I talk to do."

He was quite after that. A moment later I spotted a tree with it roots forming a bit of hollow. Not deep enough to be a hole but deep enough to provide a shelter from the wind. I lead Naruto towards it.

"We'll sleep here." I told him as I went down into the hollow followed by Naruto. We adjusted ourself into a comfortable position. Both of us lay on our sides facing each other staying close for warmth. I look into Naruto's eyes and saw many questions. "Yes Naruto" I urge him to ask.

"Anita-Chan you said your name was Anita 'the Simple Jinx' Dreamer. Right?" emphasizing the 'simple jinx' part.

"Yeah, the' Simple Jinx' part is sorta my title that I earn as a little girl for pulling pranks and convincing a few people I was...ugh.."I stop embarrass for what I was going to say, but I just had to look at those sparkling puppy dog eyes didn't I. My face burn in embarrassment as I told him, "I was a psychic-witch." I ended in a whisper.

"You told people you where a witch?" I nodded to embarrass to use my voice "and they believed you" again I nodded eyes close. He started to laugh." What else did you do?" He ask all excited.

"Um simple pranks. You know like the bucket of stuff on the door, or chocolate syrup on boys pants, ketchup on girls white pants, and gooey shoes." I said.

"Anything else." Naruto ask grinning with mischief glowing eyes. Chuckling I told him about my pranks on both my family and annoying classmates, my inner prankster coming to the front to bond with another of its kind. " You did all of that?"

"And more." I said as I saw Naruto go into serious thinking. That's when I remember that I was in a four years old body. _'I screwed up didn't I' _I thought of any explanation but couldn't think of any good one. And to add more to my predicament Naruto isn't as stupid as he seem to be in the show.

"But how you're only four?"

I panic, eyes wide, sweat bedding on my forehead. Fortunately for me a snap of a twig was heard. Both of us stiffen our ears straining to hear anything in the air. The sound of something hitting the ground reached my ears. Without thinking I went towards it. Through the trees and bushes I ran and came into the small clearing where a man in white was fighting a man in black with a burglar sack.

_'December 27 Hinata's third birthday the day that she was unsuccessfully kidnapped. Also the day that causes Neji's dad death.' _I remember as I saw Hiashi use his Gentle Fist style to get back his daughter. The man in black, the ambassador from Kumo, held his own against him. Both enemies playing in a deadly game one to keep the Byakugan the other to take it. I saw strike after deadly strike as Hiashi slowly gain the advantage. Just when the finishing blow was about to hit the ambassador I move to intercept it. With unknown speed I knock the ambassador down having his head hit a stone knocking him unconscious and the burglar sack flying into the air right into Naruto's hands. For me on the other hand I got a chakra lace Gentle Fist met to be fatal went to the back of my neck.

Pain like a knife cut into me and went through my body. I heard Naruto scream my name, followed by his foot-steps. My vision blurred as I try to keep conscious. A face came into view, pale with black hair and eyes devoted of color and emotion. His mouth move but I couldn't hear. The only thing that came threw was the universal question. Why?

Mustering as much strength as I could, remembering why Hizashi had to die, I close my eyes and whispered."They ... didn't... know." My strength left then as my body went lip and my senses closed.

* * *

**AN: Well another chapter done. **

**Comments, Suggestions, Criticism, or Question. Leave a review or P.M.**


	3. Chapter 3:Cursing my childhood wishes

**Once again I thank my Beta zxzSuperKatyzxz.**

The first thing that I noticed was the sensation of floating. For a few moments I was just there enjoying non-gravity. But like everything in the world it had to come to an end. I opened my eyes to see a world of stones and caves. Huge Mountain ranges stood strong with caves here and there carved great faces. Columns of rocks and coral reach for the stars above. Coral, sea sponges, and seaweed grew in a scatter pattern all over the ground, mountain, columns, and around the caves. Sea shell, color stones, and sand could be seen all over the ground. This place was vast and beautiful a fantastical world that I have at one point dream of.

Gently I put one foot on the ground, afraid one wrong move would break this world of wonder. It took me a few moments to realize that this was all underwater. It took a panic breath to realize that I could breath just fine. Once calm down I made to move only to stop when a voice rang out.

"Ah you're awake."

"Who's there?" I yell out

A figure of a man came into view from right out the air."Hello little Anita."

"Hello friend or foe."

" A little paranoid, little Anita" the figure said once fully into view. A man of brown hair with yellow eyes and tan skin dress in robes stood before me.

"Consider that I'm in unfamiliar territory and a man just appeared out nowhere I think I have the right to be paranoid." I eyed the man cautions of any suspicions movement.

"Good point." He muttered." So you want to know what going on or would you like to just stare at pretty little me?"

"I get a choice" I said mockingly to him," I would much rather stare at you" I started with a high girly voice. "As you explain what in the name of all with glory is going on here." I finish with my regular voice.

"Feisty aren't you." I glare at him, "Alright I'll tell you just stop with the evil eyes." I stopped the glaring. "First of all do you remember your little blue book?" I nodded, "Alright then you remember what you wrote in it correct?" Again I nodded waiting for an explanation."Good, congratulations your wish has come true after ten thousand pranks."

"You're kidding right." I didn't believe him since I wrote that book when I was little and into anime, magic, and the vampire craze was in its high. From the look of his face and a feeling in the back of my mind I knew he was telling the truth. 'Me and my child mind.'

"Alright then, now for the price." I looked at the strange man as I waited for his response.

" Excuse me?"

"The price, you know the conditions. There is some conditions right?" I ask knowing full well that everything had a price some good others bad depending on how one sees it.

"Oh right, first let's start with what your ask for." He took out a piece of paper."Your wish was to be sent to the Naruto world so you can have a grand adventure."

"Yep that was my wish that I still don't understand why it came true after ten thousand pranks." I said while cursing my prankster side to the seven rings of hell.

"Two reasons why you were decided where going to have their wish granted. The first is that you guardian Ronni, or what we like to call her Loony, was impress by you. The second reason is a little complex, and since I only have limited time I'll explain at a later date." I sighed as I nodded knowing that I would not be able to win an argument with this being. That and I'm pretty sure he could make my life hell. "And, you are right, there are some conditions you must fulfill."

"Can't you just send me back?" I whined not liking what my young naive self wished for.

"Sorry a soul can never return to its original dimension once something of another universe enters it being. If I try to send you back both of us will whine up where you where cursing your prankster side of you to."

"Wait, what 'enter my being'?"

"Chakra from Hiashi Hyuga." I groaned again."Well now on to those conditions huh."

"Might as well get it over with."

"Alright, that's the spirit"

_'His got to be bipolar.' _I thought with slouching shoulders.

"First condition, you are to never knowingly do something that will destroy this world. Second you are to fulfill any and all reasonable request from me or any of my fellow guardians. Any questions?"

"Yeah, one what is a fellow guardian and how to identify one, two what aren't you telling me?"

" To your first question a fellow guardian is a guardian like me, someone who watches over different realms of reality. You will be able to tell if someone's a guardian when time freezes. To your second question, well." The man stopped with an apprehensive look on his face."Because it took you a few years, Ronni thought it would be funny to give you three mates..."

Time stop at 'three mates'. In shock I ask," By mate you mean."

"Three boyfriends that one day you will have to marry."

"But why?"

"Because Ronni's like is a bit of a romantic and loves to get people into awkward situation."

"But it makes no sense!" I screamed at him.

"Things rarely make sense when Ronni's involved, especial when she's impressed. And judging by the laughter from her office I say you really impressed her with your 'simple pranks'." Again I cursed my prankster side to hell."But seeing that this is my reality I'll give you a bit of help"

"You'll terminate the three mates conditions." I said with hope in my eyes. Though I never had a boyfriend before I know from the look of my sister and her friends that having a boyfriend is a lot of work._ 'Man three boys when I haven't even had ONE. But now I have to have three, its a curse.'_ I thought as I pray that this man would terminate that condition.

"Sorry Ronni already made up her mind. And nothing short of the reality unraveling would change it." I look at him with a horrified face."Hey don't look at me like that, Ronni's the one who decided on that rule not me, and be gland you did not get stuck with ten like she plan to do. And its all thanks to your pranks." For the first time ever I bless my prankster side, "as well as my negotiation skills." I looked at him with suspicion in my eyes.

"So why and how are you going to help me?"

"Lets start with the how first. First,I'll make it so that your mates would not fight over you. Second, I'll give you a few skills that I'm sure your will love." I thought it over for a bit and nodded. "Now for the why. Well you see we guardians can only do so much to our realities. Because of certain laws guardians can't interfere directly. One loop hole that is commonly use is to influence people in their reality.

"The second, and less use, one is to use a soul not born into the guardians reality. You see, you aren't of this world thus I can covers with you. I can also make you my personal agent who can act directly into the world." He looked at me with so much hope in his eyes that I began to feel compel to help him. "Anita 'the Simple Jinx' Dreamer would you please become my agent of this world."

"Maybe but how do I know your not some Yamanaka who is following the Hokage's orders to make me fateful to the Leaf Village by entering my mindscape."

"You're really paranoid you know that." I nodded.

"Comes from being a Jinx."

"Alright when you wake up in your hand would be a bag of items that are only able to be produce in your reality."

"If that happens and the proposal is accepted what would you want me to do?"

"Destroy the Leaf Village with a village of your own." He said with such passion that fire surrounded him. My arms went up and I took a few steps back in fear._'Note to self don't anger the celestial being EVER.'_

"Okay, but why?"

He sigh as he calm down,"Every guardian has a plan for their reality. They do what ever they can to succeed in their plan. I'm no different, but you see the Leaf Village would end up destroying my reality, my world. This reality is like a child to me and I want to protect it with all I have. But I'm limited, that's why when I heard Ronni was going to cross you over to one of the Naruto universes I beg and pleaded to have you cross into mine. My hope was to have you as an agent and help me make this reality into what I dream of."

"Which is?"

"To have a reality that will last for as long as I'm alive."

I stared at this man who looked down, who had seen so much sorrow."How long would that be?"

"Zillions of billions of millions, years still to go." He took a breath and tried to explain,"Guardians can live for a long long time. Enough time to see Earth go threw it's life cycle a few billion times and still be consider young." I nodded in understanding.

"But won't the world be swallowed by the sun. I mean that's what all the scientist say."

He looked at me and began to laugh,"That's Ronni always looking for a way to cause panic." I laugh with him once I realize the joke.

"Okay if you can prove what you say is true I'll do my best to become your agent. Just keep your ears clean when you hear me say 'Team Jacob." I said laughing

The man just jump into the air all excited while fist pumping saying "YES"

Once he calm down he got this weird expression on his face, "Wait how did you know this was your mind scape?"

I pointed behind him where another I was swimming by with a mermaid tail. Long brown hair floating right behind her. "Thought of her while semiconscious." He just sweat drop at me.

"Okay one more question."

"Fire away."

"Who are you?"

"I told you the guardian of this Naruto Universe."

"Yeah but you never told me your name."

"Oh that's what you meant. The names Hanyo. Most people called me Yo."

"Your name's half demon." I pause." Not gonna ask why?"

"A wise decision young one." With that said Yo vanish from sight leaving me all alone.

Knowing that this was mine mind I came to the conclusion that I was pretty much a god here so I willed myself to wake up took a while to get semiconscious, but better late than never right.

Once I was semiconscious I was beginning to get a sense of what was around me. It was quiet maybe a little too quiet. It was warm too. Opening my eyes revealed a hospital room. I turned to my left and saw my grey backpack. I reach in and took out my cell phone in its blue cover. Quickly I turn it on and scrolled to my pictures. I smile as I saw my friends in all their crazy moments. After watching the pictures a few times my phone glowed and turn into a beautiful locket, which them made its way to my neck. The locket unclasp and clasp again once around my neck. Next my grey bag glowed and turn into a charm bracelet with a backpack as the charm. Turning to my instincts for help I knew that Hanyo told me the truth. So with great pride I whispered lowly, "Team Jacob."

Smiling I turned to my right and saw little Naruto holding my hand head down in sleep. Next to him was Hinata leaning on his shoulder in a light slumber. They were so cute together I couldn't help but to giggle.

I may had giggle a little too loud cause next thing I know Naruto is hugging me still wearing my sweater and Hinata is standing in here cute peach kimono with a blushing surprise looked on her face.

"Anita-Chan your awake!" Naruto yelled all excited.

"Air.. I... need... AIR!" I chocked out. Naruto immediately let go and apologies.

"Sorry Anita-Chan, but the doctors said you'll never wake up." He sounded so sad saying that that I had to calm myself from crying.

"Naruto my love for the ocean far out ways what any and all doctors say. Besides I would rise from the grave if I have a friend I want to protect, and Naruto you're my friend and I want to protect you." I smile at him. "So who's your girlfriend?" I said only so I can see them blush and stammer. They did just that.

"H...Hinata-chan is n...not my girlfriend she's j...just my friend." Naruto stammered red in the face. Hinata nodding with a red face agreeing with him.

"Ahh, but you look so cute together while you slept. Oh well." I sat up on the hospital bed." SOooo what cha doing here."

"N...Naruto-kun was wai...ai...ting for yo...u t...to wake up." Hinata stutter.

"Thanks Naruto" I said to him then turn my attention to the other girl in the room." And you Miss Hinata-chan?"

Hinata seem to panic a little as she looked from me to Naruto and back to me. She finally open here mouth to speak." I wanted to thank you for helping me." She said all that without stuttering.

"Helping you in what?"

"Don't you remember Anita-Chan when you tackle that ambassador to the ground? You knock him unconscious. You where so cool!" Naruto exclaim grinning miss pronouncing ambassador.

"If you h...hadn't done that the am...mbass...ador would...d is de...ad and... And... Cloud would have b...blame us r...resulting in...To a war or the...y would...d d...demand my f...f...father's he...ad." Hinata stutter on the verge of tears fidgeting with her fingers.

"Ah Hinata-chan don't cry. Every things okay." Naruto comforted her by hugging her. Hinata turn a little more red but thankful didn't faint.

"Wait how do you know that?" I question surprise that she knew that.

"I use m...my b...Byakugan t...to r...read t...their lips." Hinata said still in Naruto's arms, making me wish for a camera.

"That amazing Hinata" I said to her smiling.

"Thank you." Hinata said with a little more confident. "and thank you for saving me Anita-chan."

"Ah don't thank me. But can you tell me where my clothes are?"

"I'll go ask a nurse." Hinata said before she realizes that Naruto was still hugging her.

"Hey Naruto I don't think your girlfriend can walk with you hugging her." The reaction was immediately. As fast as lightning strikes the earth Naruto's and Hinata's faces turn red and move away from each other.

"Anita-chan, Hinata-chan's my friend not girlfriend." Naruto told me again.

" From the way you where hugging her it's hard to believe." I said smiling. Naruto just glared at the floor and Hinata walked towards the door.

Once the door close Naruto glared turn to me questions burning in his mind. Sighing I gave him the go ahead to ask.

"Why did you do that Anita-chan? You could have died." Naruto started out strong and mad but ended it softly and broken.

"I'm sorry Naruto my body just reacted by it self. Please forgive me." I said trying not to cry from making Naruto worried. I may not know Naruto all that well but to me friendship is something sacred. And once I declared someone a friend I start being over protective of them.

"Promise you won't do that again." He asks tears in his voice.

"Sorry Naruto but life is too unpredictable to make a promise like that." I pause to think." But I can promise that I'll be more careful. Is that okay." Naruto just nodded. "Good, anything else?'

Naruto took a moment to compose himself before asking." How old are you?"

"um" I froze before deciding to go for the truth, well some of it." I'm 16, but something happen and I wound up here as a four year old."

"Where you from?"

"From far far away place. For all I know I could be from the past." I said shrugging my shoulders" All I know for sure is that I'm from across the ocean."

"Oh okay."

"Wait you believe me?" I ask him in shock.

"Yeah, I can tell when someone's lying to me." Naruto claim while using hid thumb to point at himself while grinning." I'm awesome like that." I laugh with him.

* * *

**AN: Questions, Comments, Criticism, Suggestions. Leave a review or P.M. **


	4. Chapter 4:Shocking the Hokage

**Beta by zxzSuperKatyzxz. Thank you for all your work.**

"Yeah, I can tell when someone's lying to me." Naruto claim while using hid thumb to point at himself while grinning." I'm awesome like that." I laugh with him.

"So how long have I been out?"

"Um, a day." Naruto said shyly. My eyes widen in surprise _'A whole day. I've been out an entire day.'_

"Eh, I had a good nap" I started to say when Hinata enters the room carrying a bundle of blue fabric. A sly smile tugs at the edge of my lips; I did everything in my power not to say something inappropriate. _'Get a hold of yourself Anita their only four for God sake.'_

Naruto smile at Hinata as she came over. She smile at him with a bit of blush on her face she turn to me, "Um Anita-chan the nurse told me that my mother saw your clothes and she thought they were too big for you." She gave me gave the bundle of clothes. "She um traded your clothes for more fitting ones."

"Thank you Hinata-chan." I looked down at the bundle of blue fabric with a pair of sandals on top, and smile, "Tell your mom thank you too." Hinata just smile at me. I began to sit up when the door reopen for the Third Hokage, Hiash and Hizashi. They immediately looked at me shock and suspicion in their eyes.

"Yo" I wave with one of my hands.

"Hey old man I told you the doctors were wrong. Anita-chan did wake-up." Naruto pointed to me as he yelled in excitement. I smiled at all of them remembering to act like a four year old not a 16 years old girl.

"Hello, Father, Uncle, Third Hokage." Hinata softly greeted. The Hyuga's nodded to Hinata in acknowledgement.

"Hello Hinata-san, Naruto-kun, Anita-san." The Third greeted the three of us.

"Um sir, can you please called me Dreamer and not Anita." I said with as much respect and innocence that I could. All three of them looked at me strangely. "I only let my friends call me Anita. I don't know anyone of you thus none are my friends."

The Third stood a little straighter as he introduces himself and the Hyugas beside him. "I'm Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage. These are Hinata's father Hiashi Hyuga, and her uncle Hizashi Hyuga."

I turn to Naruto and ask."What's a Hokage?" Naruto and everyone else looked at me as though I was from a different world (okay maybe they're not so off).

Strange enough it was Hinata who answered, "um Dreamer-san." I stop her there.

"Hinata-chan you're my friend." I stared right into her eyes as I called her that my friend.

Hinata nodded and stared all over."Anita-chan, the Hokage is the strongest shinobi in the Hidden Leaf Village. He's the leader of this village." I nodded to her. My eyes became stern and my face became devoted of emotions. I turn my head stiffly to the Third.

"You're the leader of this place. What in the name of all grace is wrong with you." Every single one of them went into shock. I just ignored them and continue."Who runs a place where the orphanage can kick out helpless four years old kids?" They all stood staring at me, and I just knew they all thought I was crazy. I glared at the Third with my arms cross and chest puff out.

"The orphanage kicked out a four year old." I nodded to Naruto who was looking down. "Naruto why didn't you tell me."

"You were busy." Naruto whispered.

"We'll talk about this later." The Third looked at Naruto with fake sadness. He then turns to me. "Alright Miss Dreamer, think you can answered some question. After the doctors checks you out." I pretended to think.

"You'll question me now. The doctors can wait." Hinata and Naruto were about to protest when I cut them off."Don't try to change my mind. The doctors said I was never going to wake-up. Well here I am eyes open and talking."

"She has a point." Mumble Hizashi.

The Third clear his throat, "As you wish Miss Dreamer. What are you doing here?"

"I don't know."

"How did you get here?"

"I ran."

"Where are you from?"

"The coast."

"You ran all the way from the coast to here on your own." I nodded. "Why?"

"Cause I felt like it." I stared at him right in the eye daring him to say I was lying. I had long ago learned that the best way to lie is to stay close to the truth choosing my words carefully, this was no different. The Third looked at me closely me, he then shrug and accepted my words to be the truth. I smile _'I have a feeling Yo is responsible for this.'_

"Alright I believe you." I smile. "Now Naruto let's talk about what happen with the orphanage." The Third turn to him and signal for Naruto to follow him. Hiashi did the same for Hinata. Both obey.

"Wait!" I scream as I jump up and grab their hand completely forgetting about the hospital gown and Hinata's bundle of cloths that fell to the ground revealing a blue kimono. "Naruto you stay here." I level him with a hard stare he shrunk and sat at the bed. "You Hinata are going to help me into the kimono." She just nodded. I drag her to the bathroom and silently she help me dress into the most bluest and most beautiful kimono I ever set eyes on.

Smiling I renter the room and saw that there was now a fourth person in the room who was looking down on her clip board. A doctor from the looks of it. "Miss Dreamer this is Doctor Kimiko who would be giving you a check up." The Third introduce the young doctor.

Brown hair and brown eyes like mine looked up from the clip board. She just smiles at me. "Alright little dreamer let's see what we have here. Shall we?" Doctor Kimiko put a glowing green hand on my head and within a few seconds declared me healthy as a horse. I smile at her as I thank her.

"Alright Miss Dreamer please follow me so I can make living arrangement for both you and Naruto." The Third commanded.

"Okay, but where ever Naruto goes I go too" I stated.

"Alright, Miss Dreamer." I smile and grab Naruto's hand with my right. Hinata wave good-bye and left with her father and uncle. Naruto and I followed behind them out of the hospital. Glares and hatred stared at Naruto as he passes by. With each glare his head droop down little by little.

"Hey Naruto," I whispered to him. "They don't matter." He just smiles at me and I smile back, as he stood straighter. A few minutes little we were all outside going our separated ways. The Hyugas to their home, us to the Hokage Tower.

We walk down the streets with every step I was doing everything in my power not to mauled these people. After a while Naruto whispered to me that his hand was hurting. I took a deep breath and relaxed myself a bit. The entire way to the Hokage Tower I did the only thing that I could do I glare back while thinking of so many different pranks that I could do.

Many of the villagers took one look at me and froze in fears. By the time we were at the tower, every single villager was a statue on the road. When I looked back all of them disappears. The Third looked at me and I just smile innocently. He visibly shudders.

"Alright you two wait here while I talk to some people." The Third left us in the lobby. Shrugging Naruto and I sat down in the chairs. We just talk and talk about our past. Thought I had to be careful with what I said so I listen to Naruto speak about his life. There were times that I laugh and times that I cry. Most of the time I was ready to kill half the people in this village. The only thing that stops me was Naruto who had to restrain me at some point.

Two hours later the Third Hokage comes by "Good new I found you a place to live." He just announce right away when he saw my glared and Naruto right next to me, face unreadable.

"Great come on Naruto lets go." I said. We stood up and followed the Third to our new home. We came in strangers with an innocent promise of friendship and came out close friends. The walk to our new home was quite to say the least. All through it was not a single pip. The other thing that was strange was that I felt as though someone was watching us. I turn and no one was there. Street after street we walk till we made it to our apartment. By this point I was getting really frustrated with the person that was following us but not showing up.

"Here we are your new home." The Third said."Miss Dreamer I expect to see you at my office at eight their some things we must discuss" I just shrug at him not really caring. I was memorizing by the apartment itself.

Two room each with their own bathroom. Decent living rooms complete with a kitchen at the side everything either white or blue. This was my dream home since I was a little girl. The best part was that it was on the second floor. I'm not sure whether it was the four year old in me or that I was too into character, but the next thing I know I ran up those stairs a dozen times before I began to feel dizzy. Naruto at first tried to follow but had to stop at his third trip up. The Hokage just stood there his face telling the world 'what have I gotten myself into?' which just made me run more, laughing my head off.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for readying.**

**Questions, Suggestions, Comments, or Criticism leave a review or P.M.**


	5. Chapter 5 The three gifts

**Beta by zxzSuperKatyzxz.**

After I was done with the whole going up and down the stairs, the Third left. I turned around, trying to take in everything that was my new home. As much as I liked this house, I just knew that this was going to be the last time that I was going to see this amazing place. Naruto must have pick up on my mood for he opened his mouth and said, "Anita-chan, are you alright?"

I took a moment to compose myself before I turn to him, "Yeah, I will be." I took his hand and together we walked into our home.

"It's amazing huh, Anita-chan. This is our home." Naruto said, mesmerized. I nodded not having the heart to tell him that we may have to leave soon. "Come on lets go pick out our rooms."

He dragged me to the hallway and into one of the bedrooms. Orange walls and bed. This was definitely for Naruto. I turn and ran to the next room leaving Naruto gazing at the room with drool coming out of his mouth. The next room was blue walls and blue bed. I smile sadly knowing that this was my dream house and that I was going to leave it very soon._ 'So much for staying here for a long time'_

Tiredly I made my way to the bed tired from the day's events. Gently, I went to sleep not knowing till I felt myself floating back in my scope. I almost groaned but held it in and just enjoy myself a bit.

"Hey I know girls need their beauty sleep, but you four, wake up." I heard coming from my right. I curse at whoever it was not paying attention to what I was saying. "You want me to do what with a spoon?" Immediately I woke up and saw none other than Yo.

"Hey Yo" I said with fear in my voice, "How's it hanging?"

"According to you I have none." I gulp.

"Sorry" I squeak. Yo just laughed at me.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get up so I can tell you about your first three gifts."

"Three... first three ...gifts" I splutter. Yo just nodded. I stood up as fast as I could. One thing that I love as much as the ocean were gifts.

"Alright first gift. Elemental mastery. Second Seal mastery. Third teleportation."

"Okay I get the teleportation but what's an elemental or seal mastery."

Yo sighed before he answered me, "Elemental is someone like the avatar from the last air bender. As for the seal, think about the fourth Hokage." I nodded understanding a bit more."Any more questions"

"Yeah will I be able to teach my elemental ability to anyone else? And what exactly can I do with the seals?"

"To your first, yes. To your second, right now all you can do is unravel them like a knot. Later on with practice you will be able to create one." I nodded

"I understand. Just one more question. Will I always be meeting you in my mind?"

He just shrugged and said "For now yes. Oh before I forget." Yo wave his arm, which cause the image of Haku, Neji, and Gaara to invade my mind. "Hope you're glad with you mates, bye." And Yo left.

_'So a loyal tool of a nuke-nin, a psychopath, and fates bitch. Yep Ronni knows how to pick them'_ I thought as I face palm myself multiple times. Once done, I began to wonder around my mind. Gotta say they're a lot of interesting thing in there. Who knew, oh wait I did. It wasn't till I walk into one of the caves that I remember what the villagers did to Naruto. Laughing evilly like any good prankster can do I left my mind scape. Still laughing I left my room into the kitchen to see what I could do. It wasn't till five minutes pass that I realized that I didn't ask how to use any of my abilities. _'Damn it. All to the great void. Anita you should admit it right now you're a dumb ass. Alright I admit it, I'm a dumb ass.'_

For an hour I stood there in the kitchen thinking of ways to use my abilities. Until finally the voice in the back of my head tells me to will it to move. I grab a cup and filled it with water. I then set the cup of water on the table and will it to move. Ten minutes nothing happens. I'm just some idiot staring at cup of water. Out of shear anger I told the water to move. Still nothing.

Then remembering avatar the last air bender and that H20 show from when I was younger I raise my hand. To my utter joy the water followed. Out of sheer curiosity I spread my fingers apart and the the water froze. I began to jump for joy. Just to be sure I closed my hand into a fist and willed the water to boil. You guessed it, the water boiled.

I began to lose it. I danced right there in the kitchen. I was so happy and only became happier when Yo's voice came into my head telling me that with practice I would be able to do that using only my mind. Yes I was crazy then but can you blame me? I made water move.

When I was to tire with joy I decided to see if it would work with air as well. I wave my arms around and will the air to move around me. I grinned when it responded. Next, followed fire. But to be safe I just made a small flame in the palm of my hand. Oh man, those where the best moments of my life.

I took some time to calm down and began to plan for my revenge. "Oh Naruto" I called for him. He came down still in a daze five minutes later. "Hey, want to help prank people?" Naruto just looked at me for a second before that infamous grin was plastered on his face. He nodded so fast I was scared that his head would fall off. "Good here's the plan..."

For the next couple of hours, Naruto and I did nothing but plan. What we came up was simple but effective. We waited till night to come. Seeing as it was still morning since I was out for an entire 24 hours we waited a long time. That time was well spending in preparation. We collected as much sugar that we could, be it from candy or syrup. We then got buckets of water, along with big wooden spoons.

Using my new found abilities I used fire to warm up the water, while Naruto dumps the sugar in. For hours we did nothing but make water and sugar into syrup. It was sticky I admit but completely fun.

By the time that morning came around most of the Leaf Village found itself cover in sticky syrup with a serious ant problem. From door knobs to park benches, anything and everything that we thought people would touch was cover by syrup. Like I said not the most elaborate, but still funny, and long lasting. I mean imagine, if you would, going outside your home and finding you door knob sticky, along with your entire door. Add that ants were crawling all over. It was just funny seeing people faces.

Good thing about pranks like this no one suspects the four year olds. The only ones that were not hit by this disaster were the ninja clans. Man you gotta by suicidal to prank them.

Completely forgetting about the meeting with the Hokage that morning, Naruto and I went to the park to see what disaster we caused. It was beautiful, people from ninja clans that we couldn't prank were pranked at the park or other public places.

Though we sorta had to blow our cover when we saw Hinata in her blue kimono about to sit on a syrup bench. Let's just say that was the most stressful moment in my short time in the Naruto verses. To this day I still thank God for having Hinata's guard be too distracted to notice us warning Hinata.

"It was you who did all this?" She question when we warn her about the bench, looking at peoples angry faces. We just nodded our heads, mad grins on our faces.

"You're not going to tell, right?" Naruto asks her. Hinata shock her head no.

"Hey want to play capture the princess?" I ask out of the blue. Both at them looked at me. I motion with my head to the guard. Both understood quickly.

"Um, Anita-chan how do you play capture the princess?" Asks our favorite pale eye girl.

"Simple. One person's the princess, another's the guard and the last persons the kidnapper. Game goes like this they're a princess that has to be protected by the guard from the kidnapper. The kidnapper tries every trick that they can do to get the princess. The guard does everything to protect the princess. The princess does everything to get away from the kidnapper. Get it?" Both nodded. "Okay I'll be the kidnapper. Naruto your the guard and Hinata your the princess."

"Alright, hold nothing back Anita-chan." Naruto exclaim as he took Hinata's hand and ran away.

"You have till the count of three to get ready." I yelled as they ran away.

1 Naruto runs with Hinata into the trees.

2 Naruto looks for a place to hide Hinata.

3 Like thunder I ran after then.

I search for a few minutes until I found them in the back of the trees by a fence. Naruto stood in front of Hinata ready to protect her, with that serious face of his that would scared the devil himself. Hinata sat hidden behind him, her fingers fidgeting looking all around for any sign of me.

In all honesty they really look like a princess, Hinata in her blue kimono, and her knight, Naruto standing determine in front to protect her. It made me think of one of those moments in those really romantic and squeeze books where the handsome knight is protecting the princess from evil. I sigh dreamily just looking at them, taking a moment to just stare at them.

That moment ended when villager came into the clearing all of them purple with anger. At that point I began to curse my stupidity all over again. I forgot that this full of idiots village blame Naruto for everything that happens. The villagers then began to advance on to them ready to pound them. I was about to move to help, when those eyes of last night came back and stare at Naruto. Action out of fear that those eyes belong to someone that was going to hurt Naruto, I ran.

I ran thinking I have to get Naruto and Hinata to a safe place. With my speed, that

I only managed with adrenaline and I reach them before the first punch could be raise. A circle of triangles and squares appear on the ground in red, like the earth was bleeding. A blinding red flash overwhelm the scene in front of me.

* * *

**AN: Another chapter done. Thank you all for reading.**

**Questions, Comments, Criticism or Suggestions. Please leave a Review or P.M. Thank you. **


	6. Chapter 6: Tears falling on the sand

**Beta by zxzSuperKatyzxz. Thank you for all the hard work. **

**Take note that the paragraph that is bolted and underline is the retelling of the Nine tails attack so you can skip it if you want.  
**

Red lights were all that I saw of the Leaf Village. Slowly like the rising sun the red vanished. Waves crash powerfully onto the shore. Seagulls laugh at each other. Sea lions sun bathed on the white sand. Sea otters swam and play near the orange-green kelp. Seals lazily move through the currents and waves. This was my home.

No building stood tall in the horizon, no trash or glass litter the sand. The water and air clear of pollution. Tress of all kinds from palms to cypress stood tall and strong. This view, this scene brought tears to my eyes. My home was gone. Tears that came from my own soul fell onto the warm sand. _'It's all gone. My house family everything and everybody is gone.'_

The realization that I would probably never see my family or my friends came crushing down on me. Though I tried my hardest to hold my tears back, rivers flooded down my cheeks and cascade on to the warm sand. I tried to stop them but for a moment, I stood tears rolling, silently crying like a contention of myself to do a long time ago. Breathing deeply, my rivers of tears were reduced to only creeks, when I looked to see Naruto, curled up on the sand ready to be hit. Hinata sat by him looking lost. My heart sank, but my resolve strengthened. _'Get it together Anita, you have friends that need you to be strong right now. So stop weeping like a weakling, save it when everyone else is asleep.'_

A groan came from behind me interrupting my thoughts. Looking behind I saw a woman dressed in black armor body suit. Her hair was brown with the tips barely touching the tips of her shoulders. She lay in the sand face with purple rectangles to the side with the tide crashing on to her feet. This woman I instantly knew was the one who was watching us. Without a second though I raised the sand around her and harden it into a tight cocoon, making sure that her hand were separated. The only thing uncovered was her face.

I turned back to Hinata hugging a curled up Naruto. Standing straighter with what I hoped to be an unreadable face I said, "Naruto there are something's you must know. But first Hinata tell me do you think of Naruto as a friend?" Hinata nodded letting go of Naruto as he sat up."Do you think that Naruto would ever do something that would hurt you on propose?" Both at them glared at me.

"Naruto would NEVER do that."_ 'Only four and known each other less than 48 hours, and already there in love.'_ I sighed.

"Okay remember that." I looked her straight in the eyes as I said that. "Naruto, I want you to know no matter what I will always be your friend. I want you to know that you are human. I want you to know that a scroll is still a scroll even when a kunai is sealed in it." At this point both where looking at me with worried faces.

"What I'm about to say is an S-class secret that if the Hokage would to find out I told you, it could end with me being executed." Naruto was about to interrupt when I continued."So don't tell this to anyone." Once both nodded I started the true story of the nine-tail fox.

**Four years ago the Leaf village was ruled by the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. He was the greatest leader that the Leaf ever had. Taught under the perverted Jiraya of the Sannin. He was loved by the people, but was loved more by his wife, Kushina Uzumaki. Kushina was the village of Whirlpool, but she had a secret. Sealed inside of her, was the nine-tailed fox. A creature of unimaginable strength. Many fear this great beast, and many more wanted its power. The seal was strong to keep the fox lock away. The only fault lay in when the host has to give birth. Knowing this fault the Fourth and his wife prepare for it when they found that Kushina was pregnant. Month pass as Kushina got bigger and Minato work to secured the village safety. It was all in vain. For on the night that a mask man appeared and took control of the fox by breaking the seal mere moments after Kushina gave birth, and set it loose on the Leaf. Many lost their life that night defending their home from a powerful beast as Minato fought the mask man, and defeat him. But in the end Minato had to make a choice to save not only his child but the Leaf. With the help of his dying wife, Kushina, Minato use his own son to seal the fox sacrificing his life and his wife to save the his son and the Leaf Village. His dying wish was to have his son be seeing as a hero.**

"The villager did not honor his last wish as they hated their Hero's son for something that was not his fault, not knowing he was the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze , legacy. This child born from great heroes and face with a burden no one should bare was name, Naruto Uzumaki." I finish my tale with tears in my eyes. Naruto just sat there staring at me eyes trying hard not to cry as he went over what I just said.

"Why? Why me? Why did he do this to me? Why did he turn me into a monster?" My tears turn to rivers again.

"You're wrong Naruto you're not a monster. The fox may be sealed in you, but you're not it. You're Naruto Uzumaki, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, friend of Anita 'the Simple Jinx' Dreamer and Hinata Hyuga. You're human Naruto, your human." I said my voice cracking here and their looking at Naruto as tears fell.

Hinata then stood from her position of kneeling on the sand and walk in front of Naruto. With a shout of "Byakugan" she looked straight at Naruto. He flinched and tried to move but Hinata grabbed his arms to hold him still."Naruto, your human like Anita-chan said you are. With my eyes I can see chakra points in a human being, and I see a human boy in front of me. You're human like us. And our friend too." She whispered softly while slowly letting Naruto go. I gave him a teary smile.

"I told you Naruto your human not a monster." I paused. "As to why, your dad didn't have much of a choice. The fox was destroying everything and killing everyone. If he could he would of seal the fox inside him, but the seal only works on a baby. He had too much fate in his village that he thought they would follow his wish to see you as a hero. But the village is made out of fools." I stop to search for Naruto's eyes. "Both of them love you Naruto, both Minato and Kushina love you. They love you enough to die just so you can live Naruto." I said through tears, before he could even ask the question.

Naruto broke down crying. Both Hinata and I cried with him in our arms. Tears silently went down my cheeks as both Naruto and Hinata cried sobbing. It took a while but both eventually fell asleep. Drying my eyes I stood up and walk to the woman in the cocoon.

She was the same since when I left her. I looked at the tide and knew that it was going to be high soon. I close my eyes to think. My solution was to take the woman far from Naruto and Hinata. But being me I threw that idea out when I found out that I was going to have to leave them alone. That and I sort of forgot how I did the cocoon of sand.

Ten minutes later I remember that I could manipulate water. Cursing myself for the thousand times in a row, I moved my arms and will the water to form a little ice house. The thick walls of salt water from a cone around the woman. I manipulated the currents to bring me a pile of kelp to give a bit of privacy as I froze them into the ice.

Naruto and Hinata where still out cold when the woman awoke. Dark eyes stared in confusion and fear when she learned she couldn't move. Finally she saw me standing in front of her.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Ah, the overuse but to the point questions of every captive.

"First of all you can call me Jinx. As for what I want, I want to know how come you're not dead Rin."

"How... how did you know my name?" Rin splutter.

"I know and don't know many things." I stated arms cross. "Now tell me how come you're not dead."

"Why should I tell you?" She spat. Without hesitation on the outside, I will the water to form a sphere around Rin's face. I left it like that until I saw Rin struggling.

"Because I can kill you and make sure you stay that way." I said coldly as I watch her cough for breath.

I was about to do it again when she said, "It was faked." I stop the water when I saw the look in her eyes " My death was faked."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you."

"You can't or you won't?" I will the water to slowly form a sphere around her. She seem to struggle with herself a bit.

"The fourth Hokage's wife orders it." She finally whispered.

"Why?" Rin went silent. "Alright then let me guess it has something to do with Naruto." My instincts flared up again as I began to think out loud. "She didn't have fate on the villagers. So she asked you to fake your own death and watch from the shadows. Something happened on that fateful night that caused you to be absent for three years. It wasn't till a year ago that you were able to return to the Leaf only to confirm the Fourth Wife worst fears. Am I correct?" I didn't even have to look at Rin to know I was right. All I needed was for my instincts to tell me I was right, and they yelled out _'YOU'RE RIGHT.'_

I looked right in Rin's dark brown eyes and saw frustration, confusion, and some fear. "So tell me Rin what happened to make you stay away from protecting Naruto? Where mad at him? Did you hate him? Did you want him to suffer for having the beast that kills the Fourth and his wife? Well Rin, answer me." I stood above her looking down into her eyes that was filled with anger as each question was ask. "Well Rin what do you want to do with Naruto? Kill him? Torture him? Break his mind? Hmm whatcha going to do Rin? Cause there's not much that you can do that Naruto hasn't already gone through. In fact I'm pretty sure there's nothing left."

Tears of sorrow, of anger, of shame and guilt fell from Rin's eyes. She shook her head in denial of all I said and told her. "That's not true. I wouldn't do anything to hurt him!" Rin sadly scream.

"But that's where you're wrong, Rin. You hurt him by leaving. You're responsible for the pain he went through, just from leaving." Rin bit her bottom lip as tears continue to fall on to the sand.

"I didn't mean to." She whispered. Those word where my signal that I had her.

"You didn't mean to. Yet you saw it yourself two nights ago when the orphanage kick Naruto out. You saw as he wonders the streets in the cold night and did nothing." I stop there and waited for her to say something.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry" She keeps repeating.

"Tell me what happened. What happened to make you take so long to protect Naruto?"

"Kushina-sama asked me to protect Naruto. She put his life in my hands. But on my way to her I was ambush. I fought, I fought my hardest. But they still won, they died but they won." Sobs began to come from Rin's chest as she did all she could to suppress them."I killed them, but they won, for when I got to Kushina-sama's hide out everybody was dead. I searched for Naruto everywhere. I was about to head to the Leaf when it happen. The Nine-tail's attack hit me, and I flew a long way across the forest. My head hit something knocking me unconscious. When I woke up I didn't know who I was. I was found by a merchant who took me to his town. I stayed there for two years. But when I saw those fox's skins I remember. I remember and found my way back after another year passes.

"When I reach the Leaf, it was filled with monsters and demons. It's was filled with hatred. It has fallen along with the once great Third Hokage. Their disgrace to the Fourth and his wife legacy." She finish sobbing cry for the pain that she cause by not being strong enough to protect Naruto or her Village. As I watch her break down I too, shed tears.

"Tell me Rin are you loyal to the Leaf?"

"After what they did to Naruto and the Fourth memory, no. If I could I would have taken Naruto far away the moment that I saw what that horrible village did to him." Rin yelled.

"Then tell me if you can, will you do anything to protect Naruto?" I ask. Rin nodded. "Then teach him and us to be shinobi."

Rin just stared at me trying to figure out what I was thinking."What?"

"You heard me, teach us to be a shinobi. Make us strong so when we return to the Leaf no one will be able to hurt us. If you make us strong we may be able to build a village here. A village stronger than the Leaf." I again began to think out loud. "If we make a strong village with allies we can defeat the Leaf."

"But how you're only a kid, same with Naruto?"

"I never said we have to defeat them now." I said in a voice of a know it all.

"How do I know you're not planning to kill me? You almost did it before. Not just that but how do you know so much."

"If I wanted to kill you I would have already done it. As to how I know so much. I said it before but I'll say it again. I know and don't know many things." Rin just looked at me confused.

"You're a psychic aren't you?" Rin groaned. I laughed.

"What makes you think that?" I laugh more at the answered that Rin gave me.

"You act just like one."

I calm down some, "You met a psychic before?"

"Yep, my mother." Rin sighed. Now it was my turn to stare at her. "What she's the one that told me to trust only the Fourth and his wife. Now that I think of it I should have listen to her more."

_'She's telling the truth her mother was a psychic. And she says that I act like her. Naw, not possible their no way I'm a psychic, I just have really good woman's intuition. Yep that's all woman's intuition.'_ The phrase 'Denial is only a river in Egypt' came to mind.

"So are you going to get me out of here or what?" Rin ask still in her sand cocoon.

"First do you agree to help us become strong shinobi?" She nodded."Will you help us start a village to crush the Leaf?" I could see the gears moving in her head as she thought it over. Finally she nodded."Good now let's see."

I inspected the sand cocoon for a bit trying to remember how I got her in it. My answered came when I just raise my right arm and the top of the cocoon followed. I smile at her. And thus it began the journey to end the Leaf village.

* * *

**A.N: So another chapter done. Thank you for readying.**

**Please review or leave a P.M. if you have questions, comments, suggestion, or criticism. **


	7. Chapter 7:So it begins

Disclaimer: I own nothing, for I am just a simple fan with to much time and imagination.

I took Rin's hand to help her up. What happen next would fully submerge Rin's hatred for the Leaf. A scream of true terror rang threw the air. Both of us turn to Naruto who was trashing on the sand. Hinata woke up and tried her best to calm him. Tears fell from Naruto's eyes as he scream louder and louder. Finally Rin went up to him and slap him with enough force to leave a mark. Naruto stop screaming as his blue eyes open. Fear turn to confusing then to wonder.

"Who're you?" Was what he first said.

"Naruto this is Rin. She use to be a Leaf shinobi, but now she's with us." I said. "Naruto what cause you to scream?" I went over to him and kneel at his side. Hinata took his hand in hers while with her eyes she said 'Please tell us'.

Naruto looked down shadows hid his face as he spoke,"I dreamed of my past." That was all he had to say. Hinata wrap her arms around him whispering words of peace.

"They hurt you Naruto, they hurt, abuse your body and mind didn't they. They made you go through pain loneliness and sorrow. Their not humans, for a human would never hurt an innocent life, an innocent child." I stood and declare with a voice full angry promises."From this moment on I will never have any loyalty to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. From this moment on I vow that any chance I get I would make them pay and would do my best to bring them down for what they did to my friend Naruto Uzumaki." In much calmer voice my eyes turn to looked straight at Naruto and Hinata. "Will you both follow me?"

Naruto looked daze for a bit as he went threw his years in that hell on earth called a village. Hinata too thought it over. Rin was the one who responded first.

"You know at first I went with you so that I could help Naruto, but now that I know that it was the Leaf that cause this much pain to him. Along with my own observations, I too vow to make the Village Hidden in the Leaves pay any time that I can." Rin put her hand in mine. "I will follow you."

Naruto saw this so did Hinata. "Um, Anita-chan will this affect the entire village?" Hinata ask eyes swimming with worried. I shock my head no.

"Only those who deserve it. I plan to become a shinobi in their ranks or a common merchant so that I would know who to hurt and who to warned."

"Then I will follow you." Hinata reach over and put her hand over Rin's. For a moment we looked at Naruto as he sat their looking at my sweater that he was still wearing. Finally he raise his head, face emotionless.

"I will follow you." He as well reach over and put his hand over mine. I smile wide at all of them.

"Then lets get stronger." I was about to continue when a cold wind pass threw me."I'll explain our plan once we find shelter." Everyone nodded.

I looked around for a bit to find a shelter. I found one in the form of a tree with it's roots making a bit of a cave. I focus a little bit and with great care hollowed the cave a bit more by willing the dirt to move. An hour pass until the cave was big enough to fit all of us comfortably. I smile as I harden the dirt just to be safe.

"Anita-chan can you teach me that?" Ask Naruto amaze with what I did.

"Like what I said with the water Naruto, probably." I told him remembering his face when he saw me willing the water around and creating fire.

"Ya Hoo!" Naruto scream in excitement.

"Yeah, yeah just get in already." I told him. Naruto waisted no time to dive right into the cave. Hinata and Rin followed at a more leisure paced. I shocked my head at Naruto antics as he explore the tiny space under the tree.

"Alright first things first. Hinata, Naruto this is Rin. Rin this is Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga." I introduce everyone."Naruto Rin knew your mother who gave her certain instruction on the night of your birth. Due to unforeseen circumstances Rin got amnesia and couldn't remember who or where she came from." I paused.

Right on cue Naruto ask,"Anita-chan what's amnestia?"

"First it's amnesia. Second amnesia makes you forget your memories." I looked to see that he understood. He did."Alright next we'll talk about what we're going to do. First we'll get stronger. Once where strong enough to put up a decent fight we will go around traveling."

"Um Anita-chan why are going to do that?" Hinata interrupted.

"Oh right you guys don't know do you." I sighed."Well while you two were sleeping I decided to start a new village with Rin here to help me. Before you ask let me explain. I saw the way that the Leaf looked at Naruto and how he was treated when we talked. At that point I began to form a plan to bring the Leaf down. That further submersed when I saw how most of the villagers acted. My plans form to include a village that would be much better, stronger, and even if it falls it won't die. To do that I need people who are willing to join. I also need allies and resources.

"Thats why I said we'll get stronger and travel. As we travel will go and looked for people who would like to start a new life far from their old one." I explain to them.

"You're not a normal four year old are you?" Rin asked.

"Not even in my dreams." I grinned evilly.

"You do know it will take a long time for that to happen. Right?"

"But of course. First thing first thou we will get stronger with your help. Then we will look for villagers to join us."

"Jinx before you get carried away exactly where are we? And how do you expect to built a whole village?"

"Where we are? Where in California my birth place. Across the ocean from the Elemental Nations."

"We're where!"

"Across the ocean."

" That not possible. Theirs no way where all the way out here."

"Why is it so impossible?" I ask Rin who began to freaked out.

"No ship has ever gone this far. Any and all ships that tried are lost. Their was only one ship that return half destroy only one survivor. He only said ' Monsters their monsters.' After that no one ever tried to go again. The same with the Eastern Mountains." Rin shocked with her arms wrap around her.

"Calm down Rin. We didn't come here my ship. I brought us here using a special ability." I said softly calming her. Rin took deep breath and calm down.

"Now how do I expect to built a village. Well it helps that I already built one before."

"WHAT?!" All three said together.

"It was with my uncle. He took me last summer and made me my ant and cousins help built an entire village from the ground up. It took a while, but we finish by Christmas." I told them. "Now that I think about it most of the time I spent reading architect books and books on construction in general. Hmmm." I began to think up different design for the village. One thing for sure was that I was going to use the environment to my advantage.

"That still doesn't explain how you expect to built an entire village. Not just that but your not even a professional constructor." Rin interrupted my thoughts.

"Says the woman who agreed to a FOUR years old plans." I said when I couldn't think of a good comeback. "I'll admit that I'm not a professional, but I do know how I'm going to construct the village. I'll just use my abilities to built the village."

"Still your not a professorial. How will you know if a structure is sound to live in?"

"You know Rin you're really starting to annoy me. But you do have a point." I sigh._'Damn things aren't going to be so easy any more. How I wish I knew of a professional builder right about now.' _I thought. "Well we'll cross that bridge when we get their. Now lets get some sleep I don't about you three but I'm exhausted." I fell backwards from where I was sitting and promptly pass out. The last thing that I remember was my instincts saying that things will work out one way or another.

Floating again I open my eyes, yep my mind scape. This time I sat down on the sand cover ground and thought of mint tea. Five minuted pass before Yo showed up.

"Yo want some tea?" I offer him the tea pot.

"Thanks." He took the pot and a mug with the word 'I OWN YOU' written across it appear."Now lets start going over your plan. 1) Get stronger. 2) Travel to find people to join you in your village 3) Make your village the strongest 4) Infiltrate the Leaf 5) Choose who to save and who to punish 6) Slowly bring down the Leaf while making your Village looked I missing something?"

"No but you added something." Yo raise one of his eyebrows as to say 'Oh have I' "You added 'make my village looked good' part."

"Well to bring down the Leaf your village must be the best of the best."

"You have a point."

"So tell me how do you expect to do all of this?" Yo took a sip of his tea looking all high and mighty. _'Must be the tea.'_

Just to play along I straighten my back and in the most prober Lady like fashion I said. "Oh I was hoping that a handsome and powerful guardian would influence a few people here and there like they did with the Hokage of that ridged Leaf Village."

"Now how those a young one like you who has had little to no experience in this world would assume it was a guardian like me who made the Hokage accept your story as truth. How do you know that was not your own doing. Hmmm?"

"I never said what you influence the Hokage to do. Now did I." A 'the cat caught the cannery smile spread on my face.

Yo face went from 'Damn' to 'Fine you win' "Alright you caught me. But how you know what I did?"

"The daze look on his face doesn't seem like the Third." I pause and put my cup of tea down. "Now Yo I'm really going to need you for a bit. You see my plan would need a few people who could really be huge help for the village."

"I'm listening."

"I need an professional builder, as well as farmers, merchants, doctor, and most of all soldiers."

"Before I make a decision tell how are you going to run this village of your?"

"Well I plan to have this village live with the most powerful force to ever be present. Nature." I pause to gather my thoughts."You see nature no matter what always wins, one way or another. From where I come from many don't paid attention to their surrounding. Many forget that what we fight in hospitals most of the time is cause from nature own works. It's powerful and unstoppable. So what better way than to understand it and use it to our advantage. Learn and make it stronger, help it grow to make us prosper. Right." I looked at him with the face that said 'I truly believe what I just said'

"Just to be clear about this situation. Your going to build a village that will hardness the power of nature."

"Sorta it's more like we're going to appreciate nature for what it is. A force of great destruction and of great creation. I'll teach people that nature is our home thus we must take care of it and make it stronger, and learn from its weakness and its strength. How every thing can cause an amazing event." I tried to explain.

"A village that uses nature as its teacher."

"Yep"

"You'll take care and make it stronger."

"Yep."

"Alright I agreed with you." Yo smile at me as me put his mug down.

"Great thanks Yo." I jump and hug him getting carried away with excitement.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't forget take the Leaf down, and I'll influence a few people to followed you." Yo said pushing me of.

"Thanks Yo. Now I just have a few questions."

"Fire away."

"First how can I teach others my abilities? Second can the Sharigan copy my abilities. Third can you show me a few seals that can help with training?"

"You do know what chakra is made of right." I nodded."Good, now chakra is a mixture of spirit and physical energy. There was a time than human learn to use either on of these energies. But it was difficult for many to control this energy. Humans have learn that it's so much easier to mold both of this energies together thus creating chakra. Out of shear easiness they began to use this easy but weaker method instead. Over time people forgot about the separate components potential thus it became a lost art. But humans can learn this ability as well as other creatures." Yo pause. "The sharigan was design to copy chakra not physical or spiritual energies separated. You use them separated. Such as physical for water and earth, since you can use all your senses on them; and spiritual for fire and air since you can't feel air or you can't taste fire."

"So yes I can teach. No the sharigan can't copy my abilities or those I choose to teach." I said Yo nodded."Why didn't you say that earlier."

"Hey you ask I answered." Yo raise his arms in to show he wasn't looking for a fight.

"Alright then before you move onto seals tell me if I can combine any of my elements together?"

"Yes, and before you ask no the sharigan can't copy that either." Yo said exasperated.

"Good now about those seals."

"Ask Rin she's the one that study under the Fourth." Yo straighten up from his sitting position. "Now it's time to go till next time. Bye."

"Bye Yo." I wave to him sitting down. _'Alright let start the check list.1. guilt in Rin to help CHECK 2. have Naruto and Hinata turn on the Leaf CHECK 3. have Yo's help CHECK 4. start training UNDERWAY.'_ Happy at what I accomplish I woke up to having a head of black hair and a head of blond hair on me.

"You know if I was older with a house and a proud bisexual, I would be glad of having two different genders on me. Now I'm only four and thou I know I'm bisexual, theirs still this problem. I'm only four and you are only four. So please get of ME." I yelled at the sleeping Naruto and Hinata. Rin looked at us and laugh her ass of when they didn't even move. I growled as I struggle to move away from them. "Um little help would be appreciated RIN."

Rin just laugh and shock her head at us. Minutes pass until finally I just gave up. I felt Hinata and Naruto starting to wake up about two minutes later.

"So you two had a good night. Cause I had a blast being your love pillow." I said with my voice dripping with sarcasm. Both went red in the face as they scramble of me.

"sorry Anita-chan" Both of them said to me.

"It fine." I turn to Rin."So are we going to start our training today or what?"

"Yep but first breakfast." Rin pass us a bowl of soup to each of us.

"Hey Rin where you find these bowls?" I ask

"I always had them something my mom told to do." I nodded in understanding.

As we ate I enter Rin into a conversation about training. We discuss methods, what works, what doesn't, the strength and weaknesses of certain methods. By the end we had a resembles of a schedule. Which range from anything of strength to manners.

"Alright gather round we going to start our training." All of the four year olds present, including me, began to feel fear when Rin stare at us.

If one would ask me what we did in those three years of training under Rin, I would crawl into a ball and rock back and froth till someone stop me or I pass out. Rin was ruthless in her training methods. Every night without fail every single one of us passed out the moment Rin told us training was over. She train us with out mercy that we eventually ended up calling her Ruthless instead of Rin.

Rin train Hinata in the use of medicine and medical techniques, as well as taught her to use her flexibility to her advantage. Hinata learn quickly, and even learn to reverse the healing process. She wound up creating a fighting style that incorporated the Gentle Fist that she already knew with what Rin taught her. Hinata also learn to move water and a bit of air from me. She became strong and fears in battle having no mercy.

Naruto learn stealth to an extreme that not even the Byakugan can see him. He became physically strong as well. Thou his chakra control will never be the best of the best it became acceptable. Rin wound up having to teaching the shadow clone technique when he kept messing up the regular clone, sure he wasn't able to make hundreds of clones that he was known for yet thou. But he did make a few dozen. Naruto also learn to make his own fighting style using his clones and some kunai. He became a tricky opponent to face.

As for me I master water and air with fire becoming a part of me. Earth I found to be a surprise. By accident I learn that earth is not just rock but also plants and minerals. My teleportation also change a bit. Long has the red light been remove, now is more like a heat wave. Rin taught both me and Naruto about seals with each others help we made leaps and bounds in those subjects.

Those training years also yield a surprise for me. The first time that Naruto pass out from chakra exhaustion he was pull into his mind scape and met the fox. When he awoke he pull me right into his mind and so I too met the fox. From threats to Naruto learning my true origins to some promises I came out scared exited and above all more exhausted. In that meting Naruto and I made a deal with the fox to guess what destroy the Leaf. Turns out it was the Leaf fault that he attack in the first place he wouldn't tell us what happens but I knew he was telling the truth. In return the fox would help train us Hinata and Rin included.

Along with or new skill we also gain nicknames for each other. Naruto became known as Ghost, for his stealth, and for his unpredictability. Hinata earn the name Snake for both her flexibility and for her medical techniques. As for me my nickname remain Jinx (yep somethings never change) for not only my pranks that some I how pull now and then, but for my ability to predict my opponents next moves.

So after years of passing out, crying, laughing and loosing our minds it was time to leave. Packing what we could we gather around.

"Stay close guys." I said."Alright Ruthless start." One of the great things about my teleportation that I learn was that as long as someone knows the location I can teleport there. Little heat waves emerge in the air and of we arrive in a mostly empty house.

"You three stay here I'll be back with something for you to wear." Rin scurry of to one of the house rooms. Let me explain a bit, with the amount of training we had our clothes fell apart. The good things that came with that was we learn to make clothes from leaves and Hinata and I have lost our modesty. Time pass as we sat their in the kitchen of the empty house that Rin stay at when she had amnesia.

"Hey Jinx why is it that you always where that locket and that bracelet?" Naruto ask. I looked down at my wrist as I remember what the bracelet and locket really where. The last connection to my home.

"There items from my home." I said as I took of my bracelet and watch as it transform into my backpack.

"Wow." I heard Naruto gasp."Why didn't you show us earlier?"

I looked down as my face heated up in embarrassment,"I forgot."

"You forgot." Hinata sweat drop. I just chuckle embarrassedly as I nodded. Rin came soon after that before Naruto could as more questions.

"I found some close that will fit you three." She toss each of us a shirt, red for Naruto, blue for Hinata, and gray for me. A pair of black pants followed after. Lastly came black sandals. We move to go and find a room to change. I found a bathroom, while Hinata and Naruto found a room down the hall.

"You know it feels weird wearing pants again." I said coming out of the bathroom.

"I know what you mean." Hinata said coming down from the hall.

"You know I have no idea what your talking about." Both of us slap Naruto in the back of the head."Ow."

"I told you Naruto watch what you say." Rin chastised. Naruto just grumble. "Alright first assignment is to gather info on this town. You have till sun down go." We ran out of the house at Rin's command.

"Hinata your people, Naruto environment, I'll have the map. Go." I gave each of them their assignment duties. Hinata would go and looked for important people. Naruto would observe the kind of environment this place was in. I would look for important land marks.

In the north where there was the residential district. Center was the market. West was where the library and school were located. The south held supplied stores and craft business. The east was where the mayor and from the looks of it the only doctor. Your typical trading village. Once done I began to blend into the back ground.

I walk around the craft district and market find a few thing pleasing. By the end of the day I was carrying a scroll with discount(stolen) items. A few mask, some paint, cloth, tools and some seeds. Yep I'm a rebel but hey no harm no foul.

At sun set I met up with Hinata who also finish her task. We walk around till we found Naruto who was hanging upside down from tree branch. Together the three of us made our way to Rin's house.

"Alright maggots report." Commanded Rin.

I step up first."Task: Map the village. Report: Village name Sunflowers a typical trading village. This village has the residence in the north. West holds library and school. South is where the supplies and craft business reside. East houses the Mayor and the village only doctor. In the center is the market. End report."

Hinata step up next."Task: Identify important people. Report: Two people hold power. The Mayor Kabuki Lain and the doctor Moro Kimmi. Both words have sway with the people. End report."

Naruto step up last."Task:Environment. Report: Plains habitat, plenty of ground animals and warm weather. End report."

"At ease." Rin took a breath and relaxed."You guys did well with your first report but it can improve. Now Jinx do you have something to share."

"Not yet. Tomorrow maybe." Rin nodded.

"Alright get in and rest we leave in a week." Rin step aside and let us enter the house.

For the rest of the week we got accustom to our new equipment. The second morning in Sunflower I presented the group with a mask each. For Hinata a black mask with a lilac snake in a swirl. For Naruto an orange skull. For Rin a mask that has splatter of red blood on it. And for me a mask of white with red lips in a smirk. Things began to pick up. With in a few days we were on our way to the Land of Keys, followed by the Land of Woods, then the Land of Sky. We went high and low search the ground, lakes, river, mountains, and sky for people to join us.

By the fifth year since we left the Leaf we not only found people who would willing to help built the village but who also understood what was needed. Professional builders taught me how to make a building sound. Farmers help me learn how crops are best planted and harvest. With the help of every single villager the Village in Nature was born.

No place was devoted of life be it animal or plant. With the help of Naruto, Hinata, and Rin we taught our villager to live, protect, and care for their home world. Sure it was difficult at first, but soon towers with roof full of plant life reach the sky. Windows with flower boxes fill with herbs were every where. People live in a village that did not destroy but care for its home. _'Phase one on creating a lasting world complete.' _I thought up to Yo.

* * *

Author's Notes: Thank you all for reading. Also thank you all who either favor or follow my story I really appreciated. Comments, questions, or suggestion please leave it in a review.


	8. Chapter 8: Time to leave

Disclaimer: I forever100 do here by state that I own nothing.

It has been exactly 12 years since I came to the Naruto world. Now I'm once again 16 years old. Many things change those years. The Village in Nature has grown and expand. Rin finish our training two years ago and has gone on to teach at the academy in medical care. Naruto and Hinata had finally gotten together. I as of yet have met any of my 'destined mates'(Damn you Ronni). This time has been peaceful and prosperous for us, but everyone felt that this was going to come to an end soon. For in four years time the descent of the Leaf will start.

My thought of the Leaf destruction came to a halt when the door open. I looked up and saw Hinata. She was dress in a violet kimono shirt with an orange steel silk belt belt to hold it close. Along with the kimono shirt she wore violet shinobi pants and on her feet there was a pair of metal cover Chinese shoes. Hinata had grown well in the years with Rin, tall slender and long hair in a pair of twin braids.

"Hey Hinata-chan" I greeted her.

"Hey Anita-chan. Guess what I found?"

"Some blackmail?"

"Nope"

"Paper?"

"Yep."

"Is it Naruto related"

"Yep."

"A Naruto wanted poster."

"And you say your not psychic." Hinata laugh as she hold up an wanted poster of Naruto.

"Oh, I remember when we found that." I began to remember the days of our travels.

**Flashback: Age nine second month of traveling.**

**We were walking by a coastal town in Fire country when I spotted it. Their innocently on the wall of bounty was a yellow hair boy with whiskers on his face and grinning like a mad man.**

**"Hey look Ghost is famous." I pointed to the poster. Both Naruto and Hinata ran up to it and took it down. Rin began to tense, her face nerves. Me I was planing how get out of this situation.**

**"Name Naruto Uzumaki. Wanted for the disappearance of Hinata Hyuga and Anita Dreamer. Bounty one million ryo. Wanted alive." Reade Hinata out loud. Naruto began to freak a bit.**

**"Wa... wan.. di.. er... chic...ahh!"**

**"Rin is Naruto going to be alright?" I ask as I saw Naruto freak out right their in the street.**

**"He will be."**

**"Hey Snake pass me the poster will you." Hinata was about to pass the poster when time stop. "Yo!" I scream when he appeared out of no where.**

**"Hey Anita, thought right now would be a good time to give you your next three gift."**

**"Two gift thanks... Hold up. How can you be out here in not in my mind? Huh."**

**"Laws kid laws." Yo sigh before he straighten up."Now let me tell you about your three gift. One the gift of transformation, two the gift of creature creation, three sight."**

**"Questions?"**

**"Go ahead."**

**"Alright first explain transformation."**

**"That's simple. All it does is gives you the ability to change your's or some ones else appearance or body structure."**

**"So if I want to be a bat I can changes into one?" I ask out of curiosity.**

**"Yep. You can change as much as you want. Your only limit is your imagination. Next question."**

**"Creature creation?"**

**"Another simple one. Alright it's all in the name. You can create creature by just think about them and willing them to live. The limit on this is you can only do it at night."**

**"Can I make as many as I want be their the same or different creature. Can they mate? Will they die? You sure your not giving me to much power?" I ask excited about this ability.**

**"Yes, yes, depends on the natural life you give them, and what ever I give I can take away. Any more?"**

**"Aright explain the sight one."**

**"Now your asking for the complex ones" Yo straighten up."First I'll start with what you can do. With the sight you will be able to see into someone's mind, see the information on practically anything, and lastly see the patterns."**

**Yo was about to start when I interrupted. "Start with the info thing, then the pattern and finally the mind."**

**"The 'info thing' allows you to see information like names, origin, if its poisonousness, the like. As for patterns think of it like an up grade to you already psychic abilities. Lastly the sight will grant you access to someones else's mind. Think like a Yamanaka." Yo looked up as thou some one called him. "Anything else?"**

**"Yeah two things. One are you positive that your not over powering me?" Yo nodded,"Two you if I turn into an animal will I get there abilities too?"**

**"Yes, now the time has come to say good-bye." Yo wave and time resume.**

**Hinata pass me the poster and I put it away in my pocket."Naruto Hinata come with me. Rin I think we have some company." I took both of their hand as I ran to a secluded place.**

**"No one can see us Jinx." Hinata reported. I nodded to her and teleported to the uninhabited island of Hawaii.**

**I turn to the both of them and said,"We're going to have to change your appearances." I took out two bottles of hair bleach and two bottles of red dye. "Who's first?"**

**End flashback.**

I laugh at the memory of a red head Naruto and Hinata. Later once I master my transformation abilities I change their appearance a bit. Got Hinata to be a brown hair brown eye girl and Naruto an orange hair no whisker cheeks green eye boy. I change my appearance as well from long brown hair and brown eyes to long white hair and lilac eyes. We change our appearance the moment that the Village in Nature was born, that night took a lot of explaining.

"Remember Naruto's face after the hair dye." Laugh Hinata. I nodded at her.

"Man, I'm so glad we don't have to wear those disguise anymore." I said glad to be in my own skin again.

"Mmhmm." Agreed Hinata."We're going to leave soon huh?"

I sigh as I stare at her standing in my blue room. "Yeah, but will come back."

"I know will be back. It just that this place really has become home to me." Hinata whispered as she came near me. I stood from my bed and open my arms. I hug her as she and I thought about how we would need to leave for a while, with the very slim possibility of never coming back.

"Alright Hinata thats enough crying we have to do this. For Naruto's suffering, and for those villagers who lost their home cause of the Leaf. We have to remember they hurt so many people for no real reason. We can't forget all those ruins they didn't even bother to remember." I said trying to convince myself more than her. I began to remember the places that we went the places that we seen how it was the Leaf's fault for destroying the home of many people. In our village alone 90% of the people have sufferer under the Leaf tyranny.

"I know Anita." I heard Hinata whispered as she let go of me. I smile at her now knowing her true reason for coming here, to comfort me."I'll go get ready."

"Just make sure you pack protection." I chuckle at my innuendo to Hinata as she close the door. All I heard was the unmistakable undignified squeak. _'Tomorrow we have to leave tomorrow. Guess time does fly when your having fun. Well why fly when you can soar.'_ I began to gather my things together as I plan pranks on every single villager.

That night I did not sleep. I watch the sun set and the moon rise with it's loyal stars. The night turn to dawn before my eyes and yet I felt no need to sleep. I thought threw the night about my time here, from running into Naruto and learning about my first three gift to overcoming Rin's training and mastering Yo's gift. I gaze at the glowing stars as I remember the times that form the bond of family with Naruto, Hinata and me. I knew that even with all our training that theirs a chance we might die. We almost did before, those experience made us realize the danger in taking the Leaf down. But the Leaf has cause pain to everyone and they have already destroy part of this world. The Leaf will fall.

Dawn came with the sun and with my resolve. I stood from my bed and went to change. A mesh shirt under a dark blue two tail tuxedo like coat on top with skin tight violet pants and steel toe ankle boots black as night adore my body. I added a dark blue reinforce shoulder bag that was strap across my body."Alright ready to go."

I step out of my room and was face with Naruto dress in a metal mesh shirt under an orange sleeveless vest which he left open. Dark almost black violet combat pants where around his legs, steel toe boots protected his feet. Naruto looked at me with a serious face that made me shiver, before warming up and grinning.

"Ready to go?" I ask him. Naruto nodded and walk down the hall to a window.

"Race you down." He challenge as he jump from a ten story window to the outside. I shock my head at his antics as I teleported to ground level."You cheated Anita."

"Nope I didn't cheat theirs nothing in the rules that said I couldn't teleport." I counter Naruto's accusations. Naruto just grumble at me.

"Your here already." Hinata said coming out of the building.

"Hinata-tenshi, Anita cheated in our race." Whine Naruto with his puppy dog eyes that I finally became immune to.

"Don't start an argument you can't win Naruto-kun." Hinata patted Naruto's cheeks smiling lovingly as he pouted more as he found that she too was immune. "But I still love you." Hinata kiss Naruto on the lips.

"Hey quit it you two." I said jokingly. Hinata and Naruto separated from each other still not completely comfortable being watch in a private moment."Good save that stuff for your bedrooms."

"So todays the day huh?" Came from behind us. Rin stood their in all her ruthless glory smiling. All tree of us smile at her."Well what cha waiting for at least give me a good bye hug."

"Your not coming with us Rin?" Ask Naruto.

"Sorry brat but it's too risky to go back." Rin ruffle Naruto's hair like any mother would do."Just remember to write alright."

"Forget writing I have a better way." I said proudly."Let me introduce the telestone." I took out a kite shape gray prism with seals written all over it."This my friends will allow us to communicate with each other no matter where we are in the world. All you have to do is input the correct number and hit send. If the stone turn blue its alright to talk if red not a good time. I already took the liberty to program our numbers into them." I said as I gave one to each of them."I also made it so only we could use them. Press one for Rin, two for me, three for Naruto, and four for Hinata."

"Wow their amazing Anita. How did you came up with these?" Rin ask inspecting her telestone.

"Where I'm from their actually really common, these are just a copy with a bit of a difference in shape. That's all"

"Still these are amazing if they do what you say." Naruto said.

"Oh, hush you, they work I already tested them using a shadow clone." I huffed.

"Alright time for you three to go." Rin said. We all walk up to her and said our good-byes with a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Rin. Will see you later." With those parting words we left to start the destruction of the Leaf. Heat waves rose from air and we landed in the same place that Naruto and I met for the first time. But we weren't alone.

* * *

Author's Notes: Thank you Luna-Zeta for reviewing as for your question the Leaf did send out a search team, but remember they were in a whole different continent across an uncrossable ocean. So they had to eventually settle for posters. Also thank you for reminding me about the search and capture teams, I almost forgot, I really do appreciate your review.

Comments, questions, suggestion please leave it in a review. Thank you all for reading


	9. Chapter 9:Deep fears rise

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

But we weren't alone. Surrounding us was a band bandits.

"Great." I mumble. Naruto and I jump into action while Hinata cover our backs. 15 bandits where their in the beginning. After a gust of wind shred their bodies and the stabbing of a few kunai none remain.

"Well that was uneventful." I spoke to soon. Out of the trees came none other than mask Leaf shinobis, two to be precious. "Me and my big mouth." Hinata, and Naruto gather around me.

"Identify your self?" One of the shinobi order.

"You got to be kidding me? You put up a wanted poster of one of us and another obviously come from a respected clan. Yet you ask to identify ourself?" I shock my head in denial."Your either blind our stupid."

"Watch what you say bitch." Another of the mask shinobi warn.

"All I said was the truth. All you gotta do is look at Naruto and Hinata."

"Calm down Jet." The first mask order."The girl tells the truth. Now since Naruto and Hinata have been identify, am I right to assume your Anita?"

_'Seriously is the Leaf this stupid.'_ I thought as I answered the first shinobi's question."You know what they say about assuming. It makes an ass out you and me. But yes your right in you assumption."

"So you have return then?"

"Yep, gonna take us to the Hokage?" I ask. The first mask shinobi nodded.

"Yes follow me." We followed him threw the forest and into the village.

Nothing change since we left. Villagers roam the streets and children played in the park. Even the glares stayed the same, for every villager seem to remember Naruto's face.

"How is it that the civilians recognize you and not a shinobi?" I ask Naruto,"I mean they didn't even have to ask you for your name like they did?"

Naruto shrug with his head down. Sensing Naruto's mood Hinata immediately wound their arms together. He looked up and smile at her. Hinata smile back. With in minutes we arrive at our destination. The Hokage's office. Jet knock on the door. A muffle enter was heard.

"Hokage we have found Naruto Uzumaki kidnapper of Hinata Hyuga and Anita Dreamer." Jet announce,

"Wait you got it wrong Naruto didn't kidnap anyone. It was me who did it." I confess.

"What?" Everyone scream.

"You heard me I kidnapped Naruto and by accident Hinata." The Third stood from his desk as he motion for the shinobi to leave.

"Explain." The Third commanded.

"Okay let me start from the beginning. When Naruto, Hinata and I were playing some villager came after us. I was scared for not only myself but for Naruto and Hinata as well. I wanted to get them away. By accident I activated my blood line. Next thing I know my aunt is above me with Naruto and Hinata by my side." I explain hoping beyond hope that the Third would believe me.

"Alright if you do have a bloodline tell me the name of it what it does? Also tell me how you came here?" The Third question.

"My bloodline has no name. As for what it does. That simple transportation." I smile big. "As to how we got here well same way we left."

"You activated your bloodline that can transport you anywhere, and got it from being scared of villager. Tell me why came back now?"

"Not everywhere just to the places that hold important memories." I took a breath,"As the reason why we came back after a decade is as follows. My aunt listen to Naruto's life story and ask a bunch of questions. She told us that their was no way we where going back without being able to defend ourself. So she train all three of us to be shinobi of the Leaf. She taught us what her great uncle learn from being a shinobi of the Leaf who serve in the first world war and pass down his knowledge to his children, nephews and nieces." I finish with a melancholy look on my face.

"I don't ever remember having a Dreamer in the village?" The Third thought out loud.

"My uncle got the name Dreamer by marriage after he retire from the Leaf. He ended up moving to the coast to be closer to his family." I explain.

"Is that so. Then tell me his original name."

"He didn't have one. He was an orphan." I said sadly looking down.

"I see. Then tell me Anita why didn't you sent any word of your wear abouts do you know how worried we were? Did you ever thought about Hinata's family?"

"We couldn't sent letter. We're I live the only way to get word out is to do it yourself. My aunt also wouldn't risk it. We couldn't get word out so instead we train hard to come back." I looked down with regret fill eyes.

"Alright then tell me why did you return?" The Third looked at me suspiciously.

I took a deep breath looked him straight in the eye and said,"To be with my brother and sister in all but blood and name. Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga."

For the longest moments the Third looked at me trying to deserve my true intentions. _'Good luck buddy, but unless your a Yamanaka, you have no chance of looking in my mind.'_

"I believe you. Now Hinata I suggest you wait here for you father to come. Anita Naruto your free to go." He walk back to his desk and search the draws a bit."Here the key to your old apartment." He toss us the key and Naruto caught it just as the door open. In came the rushing mother of Hinata followed by Hiashi.

"My daughter. My daughter." Hinata's mother keep repeating as she hug Hinata to death. Hiashi stood to the side watching waiting for his turn with his daughter. Naruto and I looked at each other silently agreeing to leave.

"Oh, wait Old man can you enrolled us in the academy please." Naruto beg.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Great just make sure it's with kids our age." Naruto wave and left dragging we behind him.

"We'll see you tomorrow Hinata you know where." I yell to her as the door closed. We walk the road to our old apartment. I began to engage Naruto in a conversation to keep his mind of the glare and whispers. Half way their we pass in front of the academy just as the lunch bell rang. Dozen of students came rushing out. Innocent smile on their faces all laughing with great mirth. Naruto stop and looked at them.

"Remember when we use to smile like that?" Ask Naruto looking at the other children.

"Yeah that was a long time ago wasn't?" I said remembering the times that I almost lost my life or that Naruto or Hinata did. The times that I had to kill to save them or my self. I remember my first kill the most.

**Flashback: Fourth year in Naruto verse.**

**Hinata and I had just found a few medical herbs around a river back. We were talking about how they we were going to use them in our ointment Rin wanted us to make. We didn't hear them coming, they just appear out of nowhere. Tall, dirty and gruesome.**

**"Well well well what do we have here two cuties ripe for the picking." One of the five said. To me all of them look the same. Same eyes, hair, cloths everything the same.**

**"I call dips on the brown hair one." Another called out.**

**"Hey Luke want to share the white one with me." Two of them laugh. Hinata and I froze in fear. I gulp and stood up, this was the first time that either Hinata or I had to fight on our own. I took a breath and motion for Hinata to stand as well.**

**"Oh look they think they can fight us." The last one laugh. Both Hinata and I shuck with both fear and anticipation. The first one move forward faster than I could respond and took Hinata by the wrist.**

**"Don't worried I'll be gentle." He whispered. Another one of them came from behind me and took me wrist in his hand. I shiver with disgust. Both Hinata and I struggle to get free, with tears in our eyes we forgotten what Rin taught us.**

**I struggle until I heard Hinata scream. One of the men tore her shirt. Anger, hate, disgust, shame and guilt rush me. With everything I had I will fire to engulf me. I became one with the flames. Five monsters tried to hurt us, four pile of ash remain. The last one I was only able to incinerated him in half vertically.**

**When I realize that I took a life I broke and cried. I cried for I had lost my innocences, for I had bloody my hands. Two days later when I saw Hinata with Naruto happy safe and still pure I smile for the first time and began my road to recovery. '**_**I killed five monster not five humans.' **_**With that thought I slowly began to accept what I've done.**

**End flashback**

I look over to Naruto and saw that he too was think about his first kill. I was their when it happen. We were fighting some bandits when a monster taught to attack Hinata from behind. Naruto was a mess after that. But eventually he pull threw with some tender love and a smack from Hinata.

"Come on Naruto lets go." I grab his arm and began to walk away. We walk and talk about nothing trying our best to shake of the melancholy. We got most of it off but some remain clinging.

When we arrive at the apartment both of us manage a smile on our faces. As I walk up the stairs Naruto ask,"Hey Anita you said you had six gift, but I only seen you use five of them. Why?"

I stop in mid step. I took a breath and turn around and face Naruto."Because I don't want to be corrupted. You see were I come from their two saying that talk about power. One says absolute power corrupts absolutely. I don't want to be corrupted I don't want to put the needs of mine own over the needs of others. For the road to hell is pave with good intentions but it is mark with corruption. A good human being can start out helping other but then they become corrupt. They are lure by richest or fame and become a demon in human form, a wolf among the sheep. The ruler who sends the lion on the innocents for entertainment. I don't want that so I don't use my abilities unless I really have to.

"The other saying said with great power comes with great responsibility. But with great responsibilities a person can be easily lure by temptation. The temptation to get more power to get more fame, more riches. With great power a person can loose them self in lust, greed, gluttony, pride, wrath, envy, or even in sloth. Great responsibilities can only be carry by a strong will. But even the strongest of will can become tire.

"I believe in both saying, in both ideas. That is why I don't rely on my power to do my fighting. I don't want to be tempted. I don't what to hurt my friends or family. I found that every villain falls for they become arrogant in their abilities. I may have power, I may have the ability to destroy an entire village with just the snap of my finger or a whistled from my mouth, but what does that mean in the end. What kind of human would do that to others just because they can? I avoid the use of my power so that I avoid corruption so that I avoid temptation.

"I want to be a human being that has a family to love and friends to care. I want to be with people who accepts me for me. I want that with which are human suppose to have. Others that love you and you love them. That is why I don't use my sixth ability and limit the use of my others. I don't want to fall." I tried my best to keep my emotions in check, but I couldn't stop them for tears as hot as fire fall down my cheek."I don't want to hurt my friends."

"Anita-chan." Naruto whispered. I stood straighter.

"I'm okay Naruto. I just need you to do me a favor."

"Anything."

"If I should ever go crazy with power get rid of me. Get rid of me by activating the seal over my heart." I said with eyes lower.

"What? How can you ask me to do that?" Naruto began to freak out.

"It won't kill me Naruto it'll just put me in a stasis sleep." I explain hoping to calm him down.

Naruto thought about it for a bit."Alright show me what to do." I smile at him as I showed him the hand seals to activate it.

"Thanks Naruto." I smile softly at him. Naruto just look sadly at me."Night"

"Night Anita." Naruto called up to me.

With drooping eyes I when to see the blue room. It was they way that I left it. I smile sleepily at the bed. _'Transporting really take a toll.' _

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you Luna-Zeta for reviewing I'll try to put in your suggestion in the next chapter, I just want you to know some things start out easy but become complex as they go on. Still I thank you for you input.

Questions, suggestions or comments please them in a review. Thank you for reading


	10. Chapter 10: Why me? The dame breaks

Disclaimer: I 1,000,000 witness who can testify that I don't own Naruto.

Our first day back to the Leaf I spent it asleep, which I would consider strange if I had enough energy to care. Fortunately Naruto had stamina engrave in his genes, add ninja observation skill and a bond of friendship, he could worry for the both of us. As I slept I relived my life in my original reality. From the varies pranks I pull with my friends, who I would rise from the dead crawl into hell carrying the devil on my back while every movement feels as thou I was moving threw broken glass and smiling as I do it, to a time I would much rather forget.

Naruto spent it mostly in his room working on a surprise for Hinata and worrying about her parents reactions to their relationship. While Hinata spent it reconnecting with her family. All in all still only day one.

"Wake-up JINX." Yelled Naruto.

"I swear on my grave I didn't do it." I yelled out of habit as I jump awake thou still under the covers.

"Do what Anita?" Naruto ask quietly."Anita are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

"You have tears running down your face." I gently touch my right cheek with my brow farrow. Warm watery tears crash gently like feathers onto my finger tips. I look at my fingers as thou I never saw tears in my life."Anita-chan." I heard Naruto whispered.

"First you call me Jinx, then Anita, now Anita-chan make up your mind Naruto." I said wiping my tears away.

"You never answered my question."

"I'll answer if you agreed on what to call me?" Naruto nodded."I'm fine Naruto. I was just dreaming about my past."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Naruto ask with concern and worried in his glowing blue eyes.

"Theres nothing to talk about. The past is the past, and it can't change." I said finally with dry eyes. I smile at Naruto." Now choose ."

"I think I'll call you Jinx in public, Anita in private, and Anita-chan with everything else." Naruto said in a thinking post obviously trying to cheer me up.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Naruto looked at me curiously.

"For caring." I answered him looking at my watch that I made using scrap metal and seals. "Hey have you had breakfast yet?" Naruto's stomach growled answering my question. I laugh a bit getting out of bed forgetting that I slept in nothing but my panties."I'll start breakfast."

"Um, Anita you sure you don't want to put something on first." Naruto said as I walk out of the blue room.

"Huh." I looked down."Oh right nudity is generally frown upon in society." I gave Naruto a sly smirk." Thou you don't seem to mind?"

"Nothing I haven't seen before." Naruto shrug.

"You wound me Naruto." I dramatically cried my hand over my heart.

"Yeah, yeah get dress." Naruto left. I pouted. I took put a scroll from my bag and unseal one of the contents in side. A simple forest green t-shirt, blue jeans and steel toe ankle boots came out. I quickly got ready. I sigh when I looked at my reflection when I began to brush my hair.

_'Why is it until now that I begin to miss my old life? For more than a decade I not once dreamed or thought about my pass. Not until I got to this disgusting village.'_ I thought as I style my hair in a high pony-tail.

I move into the kitchen quietly. Naruto sat their reading the morning paper dress in a mesh shirt and dark orange pants. I smile at him indicating my clothes, as I pass him on the way to the cabinet.

"Hey Naruto."

"Yeah."

"There's no food." Crash Naruto fell to the ground.

"Not even ramen?" Naruto said from the ground as thou he was dieing from hunger.

"Nope not even ramen."

"NO!" Naruto scream. I shook my head at him.

"Stop your whining were just going to have to find a place we can eat at." I snap at him. In a lower volume of voice I mumble, "Honestly it's too early for this shit."

"Ah." Naruto whine. I glared at him."I'll get my shoes."

I smile at Naruto's retreating back, glad to know I can still scared him. A minute later a pouting Naruto came back into the kitchen. I grab his arm and drag him out of the apartment. The streets where mostly empty with only a business owners getting ready for another hard days work. Some birds sang their early songs, some leaves rustle in the breeze. This morning was peaceful and calm. It reminded me of the time with my friends back in my reality.

"Jinx?" Naruto voice reach my ears full of concern again."Your crying again." I stop and wipe my tears again._'Damn it. I go 12 years without feeling home sick. But the moment that I set foot here I start feeling it. Why?'_ I thought as I walk still looking for a place to eat at.

"I'm fine Naruto just remembering somethings it's all." I whisper knowing that he could hear me. I started to look down at the ground and let Naruto guide us. Moments later we arrive at a dango shop. I smile at Naruto knowing he look for this place just for me.

We went in and sat in the back. Naruto left me by myself and went to order. A minute pass before he was back carrying a plate of sweet dango and two cups, one fill with water the other with mint tea. He pass me the tea and he kept the water. For a while we sat there eating in silence. Naruto lost in his own thought, me trying to see why it is now that I'm feeling home sick.

"I thought I would fine you here." I heard from my right. Standing in the light of the morning sun dress in a white kimono shirt with orange pants and blue shinobi sandals was Hinata. She smile at us flipping one of her braids back. Naruto glomp her as soon as he saw her. I sat back and in joy the overly dramatic reunion.

"Hinata-tenshi, Hinata-tenshi, don't ever leave me again. I miss you so much." Naruto cried.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered tears falling down her cheeks."I miss you too." Hinata hug him back creating a soft glow around them. I smile at the scene until I saw him.

Standing behind the loving couple I saw team 9. Guy and Rock Lee stood miraculously silently in their green spandex watching Hinata and Naruto hugging. Tenten was to the side of them muttering about how Hinata and Naruto acted like a couple from a cliche romance novel(she's not so far off). Finally my eyes landed on Neji standing tall with an unreadable look on his face looking not at Hinata and Naruto but at me. I shrunk from his stare _'Damn I completely forgot about them. Shit think fast.'_

"Well seeing as you two are being all lovey dovey I guess I'll go and explore a bit." I stood from the table."I'll see you two you know where." I wave good bye at them and left avoiding eye contact with everyone.

I took a deep breath when I was outside. With some purpose I began to wonder around the village creating a map in my head. I went to the market, parks, residents and ended up at library. Small fill with books and quite. The perfect place to plan. I small smile appear on my face. Plans for chaos was in order. I slowly went up the stairs thinking of all the great things that I could pull of.

Book after book I read to get as much info on the village as I could. From maps to history to architecture. No book was safe from me. A small cough interrupted my book frenzy. I look up and there was Yo standing with, surprisingly a woman.

"Got lucky at a party Yo?" I said with a teasing smirk.

Yo clear his throat."Anita this is Ronni. She ask to introduce you to her."

I turn my head to Ronni. Tall, long green hair, star like eyes, all in all she was beautiful."Wow, you got lucky Yo."

"Anita!"

"What you never deny or confirm my question. So I just assume you two had a little fun together."

"She's right Yo." Ronni said leaning on him with a teasing smile on her face.

Yo clear his throat again and a said."Isn't their something you want to talk to Anita about, Ronni?"

"Oh right." Ronni turn to me her star eyes gazing into my circle one."Anita I heard what you said about you abilities. What I want to know is what you said true?"

I stare at her,"Of course it's true."

"Good them I would like to tell you something." I nodded for her to continue."I want to tell you the real reason why I sent you her to this reality and talk about one of your abilities." I was about to say something when Ronni lifted her hand and stop me."Let me finish first. When you wrote down your wish all those years ago I was originally going to ignore it. That is until I saw what you could do. I saw how you acted around others, how your very nature could turn you from a gentle being to a tame monster. I saw how even in rage you would find ways to avoid fights. I saw you pull harmless but humiliatingly pranks on those who would harm others. Everything you did I saw and analyze.

"Most guardians call me crazy, I'll give them that, but I can sense the power of a soul. From the day you wrote down your wish I sense and saw your soul's power. You possess a rare power, a rare strength. You Anita 'the Simple Jinx' Dreamer have the power to unite people. Your soul, your very nature, compels you to protect your friend and allies. You avoid trouble, find ways to go around it. Your power allows you to see the enemy and try to convert them into an ally. You have compassion in you.

"This power you have is rare for not only is it difficult to describe but it can be dissected into many different parts. It was this power that I sensed in your soul that convince me to grant your wish but also to come here today.

"I came to tell you that I change your creature creation into something less of a god and more in touch with what you and your village stand for. To use and hardness nature by taking care of it and making it stronger. I came here today to tell you instead of creation creatures you would be able to make them loyal to you, and pass on some of your abilities to them. Think of it like an Inuzuka and their dogs."

"So basically you change creature creation into creature slavery." I said confusedly.

"No of course not. It's not slavery you will only be able to bond with animals that would accept you."

"How will I know that they accepted me? Why would creatures even want to bond with me in the first place? How will this benefit me?" I began to really think."Also why are you telling me your reason to grant my wish now? How come this time it's you and not Yo who's revealing my ability? Why grant my wish in the first place just because of a wish or a rare ability? What exactly do you want from me?" Ronni look at Yo for help. Yo sigh and step up.

"In order. Ronni modify your sight a bit to include creature who would want to bond with you. When the name of the creature presents it self the creature would like to form a bond. This bond is only able to be done with creatures who can use chakra, or have demon blood in them that can be awaken and strengthen with your help. This benefits you and the creature. The creature would learn from you and pass on their loyalty to you and your belief of caring and strengthening nature. They would teach you the best way to do care for nature and strengthen it.

"I told you Ronni is a bit crazy. I couldn't tell you for it wasn't my place and I too didn't know(cue sweat drop) either. Ronni wanted to meet you. Again Ronni's crazy. What we want from you is to create a world that would last a long time after I'm dead. A place that would go against all other realities that have come to pass." Yo took a breath." What I want from you is to break the cycle that happens. Naruto is hated, be comes stronger, get the Leaf to respect him, defeat his enemies, etcetera, the end of his natural life comes thus comes the beginning of the end. I want you to break it and lead this world to a long lasting future."

"Why me? In all of the 12 years that I've been here you have never told me what to do. You have only come less than 10 times in 12 years with barely any instruction on what to do. I've been here and got stronger, but I was 16 going on 17 when you brought me here. I was just a kid. Sure there where fun times, but I miss out on so many things with my friends, my family. I.." Tears began to roll down my cheeks as a dame that I didn't even know about, broke."I miss my family, my friends who save me by showing me to laugh. I miss my family who would care about me. I miss my mom who would hug me. My dad who would take me out on to the ocean. My big sister who I would fight with but still love regardless. I miss my friends who would all ways make me laugh no matter what, who would care about me, and be by my side. I miss my home. But what I really miss most of all is the love that we share." For the first time in 12 years I cried for my old life in the only way I knew how, silently tears went down my cheeks.

"Anita," I herd Yo voice."we're sorry. We forgot about your emotions."

"I'm sorry Anita I forgot about your emotions. We've been guardians for so long that we forget about the emotions that a human can go threw." Ronni's voice reach my ears. "Please Anita don't cry. Please."

A few moments pass for me to stop crying. Ronni took a breath and explain to me the reason why they ask me to do all this things."You ask why we ask you to do this things, it's because you actually care about others. We didn't told you what to do because we trust your instincts and thought that you would too. I remember that Yo told you this before but I guess he wasn't clear enough. We forgot that you were still growing and weren't ready to leave your home yet. We're really sorry Anita." Ronni began to wipe some tears from her face.

I took a breath to sort threw my thought. The only thing that came to mind was the aftermath of my disappearance. I looked at both of them."Can you tell me what happen after I disappeared from my old reality."

"When you disappeared I made it easy for them to accept your disappearances." Ronni told me.

"So they move on." Ronni nodded."That's good." I said looking down.

"Ronni time to go." Yo said. Ronni nodded."Anita one last thing before we go don't forget your only at step four." I smile at him remembering our old encounters with each other.

"Anita" I look to Ronni."Good luck with the boys." And they disappear.

_'Damn you Ronni.' _I curse in my head. I look around my surroundings and spotted a pile of books to my left._'I went book crazy again didn't I.'_ I quickly left the library and headed to the market. A trip to the grocery store and a short walk later I was back at the apartment making lunch.

As I stood over the stove cooking Mole, one of the dishes my mother taught me to make, I began to hum 'One of Us' by Heather Dale. My humming turn to soft singing. When the song was finish I started over.

"So this is 'you know where'." A voice came from behind me.

I turn and saw Hinata, Naruto and Team 9 all standing in the door way.

* * *

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading. Also really big thanks to Luna-Zeta for reviewing. Next chapter will reveal a bit more of Anita, some fluff, and the academy.

Question, suggestions, or comments please leave it in a review. Also sorry if some of the word are miss spell or if I got some grammar wrong. English isn't my best subject.


	11. Chapter 11: Solo mission

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Welcome back Naruto," I looked at Hinata,"I take a guess and say those four are your guards this time around?" Hinata smile a bit and nodded her head.

"Your right as always." She step forward and grab my arm."Let me introduce them to you."

"Okay," I turn to Naruto."Naruto can you turn of the stove for me, please?" Naruto nodded his head a silly grin on his face.

"Jinx this is Team 9. Jounin instructor Might Guy."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Jinx. I'm Might Guy the Leaf's Noble Gentlemen. Please pardon the intrusion." Guy went into one of his nice guy posses that just made him seem all the more creeper.

"Nice to meet you. Don't worry about intruding your welcome here." I completely,and unashamedly lie, with a smile on my face.

Hinata move on to Lee next."This is Lee."

"Hello Jinx I'm Rock Lee the Leaf's Beautiful Green Beast." Lee grab my hand and gave it a kiss as sparkles surrounded his head.

"It's nice to meet you too, Rock Lee." Next was Tenten.

"This is Tenten."

"Hello, Jinx." Tenten wave. I smile at her.

"Hello Tenten, it's nice to meet you." Finally the last person that I wanted to meet was next Neji.

"JINX help." I turn around to see a tall flame over the stove burning the wall and ceiling.

"I told you to turn it off not up." I rush to the front of the flame taking a breath I concentrating. I sense the flames, took in the heat and became in sync with it. I extended my arm and swatted the air in front of me. In less then a second after Naruto call me the flames where out leaving burn Mole, and little damage."Naruto" I said threw gritted teeth.

"Yeah." I heard his shakily replied.

I turn to him slowly to him with my eyes cast down."Your in charge of fixing this mess."

Naruto gulp as he nodded fear clearly on his face."I.. I'll make it as good as new Anita-chan."

I stood in front of Naruto a moment never meeting his eyes and waited a bit more as his fear rose. "Good." I looked up and smile. Instead relive came onto his face."But if your responsible for something like this again. I'll make you so paranoid blinking your eyes would give you a heart attack." I look Naruto straight in the eyes, his fear rose."You know that I've done it once before." I smile once I was done scaring ten years of Naruto's life.

"You have got to teach me that trick." Hinata mumble staring at Naruto petrify body.

"Wow Hinata I didn't know you like to take charge in bed." I said to her with a smirk on my face. Hinata went red and began to mumble._'Somethings never change.'_ I turn to Naruto still frozen in place."Naruto unfreeze." Naruto jump awake from his petrification."Good boy now go get the living room ready for dinner." Naruto rush away like an eager puppy.

"That was amazing Jinx-san!" Lee yelled. I step back covering my ears trying to stop the ringing. "Something wrong Jinx-san?"

"Nothing I can't handle, but can you lower the volume a bit. Please." I ask standing up.

"Of course Jinx-san. Sorry." Lee said in a much lower volume. I thank him with a smile.

"Miss Jinx how did you stop that fire so easily?" I heard Guy ask.

_'Damn think fast.'_ "That's simple I use a survival jutsu that my aunt taught me." I look him straight in the eyes as I explain.

"There's a jutsu for putting out fires?" Ask Lee.

"Yep. My aunt's cousin invented it, but it take a lot of concentration and an affinity for fire to work." I said in a relax tone. Team 9 looked at me in a 'Are you serious' way. I gave them a smile saying,'I'm telling the truth'. "Hey Hinata while Naruto's busy with the living room would you show our guest to the bathroom so they can freshen up a bit?"

"Okay." Hinata smile at me knowing what I was doing.

"Thanks." I gave her sincere smile."Bathroom is down the hall." Hinata nodded and rounded everyone up to take them to the bathroom. I sigh and turn to the burnt stove _'Yep defiantly going to give Naruto hell for this.'_

With thought about making Naruto's life hell for the next week or so, I began to gather the food that I already had prepare before the Mole. I had Naruto help me carried them into the make-ship living room. The cheap couch was push to the wall facing the door to make room for a wooden table. Wooden chairs sat around the table enough for everyone.

Gently Naruto and I move around the table setting plates, eating utensils, and food. In the time it took for Team 9 to finish Naruto and I were ready to serve. A pot of orange rice stood in the middles surrounded by a larger dish of vegetarian enchiladas to the right, with mash beans on the left of the rice. Next to the enchiladas was a small pot of green salsa with tortillas sitting beside it. Besides the beans was a pitcher of cucumber water with ice in side. All in all it was a traditional meal at my old house hold.

"Jinx you made all of this?" I heard Hinata from the door way.

"Yep. My mom has thought me how to cook our family meals since I was six." I spread my arm in welcome like how my mother use to great gest, and smile big."Welcome to the Dreamers and Uzumaki household. Please sit and enjoy there's enough for everyone."

Hinata came up to me and put her hand on my forhead as Team 9 stare at the food a bit apprehensive. "You alright Jinx?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Cause your not usually this happy?" Hinata gaze at me with confusion in her eyes

"I had a good day. I was able to read 6 books." _'Translation I read 60% of the libary books.'_

A look of understanding cross Hinata's face."Oh, okay." She smile and went to join Naruto at the table. I look to where Team 9 where standing just staring.

"You could eat too you know."

"Oh we couldn't possible impose on such a lovely and youthful lady like you, Miss Jinx." Guy turn up his gentlemen charm that was immediately nullified by the green jumpsuit.

"Non sense. You four where hire by Hinata's dad to watch over her." I stood in front of them arm cross like a mother."How are you going to do that if you don't have the energy to do so."

"Miss Jinx is right team we will eat this youthful meal she has prepare us to fuel or Flames of Youth." Guy went into his legendary 'Flames of Youth' speeches. Lee join is soon enough yelling out challenges left and right. They ended with a 'manly' hug sunset and all. Neji and Tenten join Hinata and Naruto at the table the moment Guy said youth.

I sat at the head of the makeshift dinning table as thou nothing was wrong with the world completely ignoring the scarring scene behind me. When I look up to Hinata and Naruto we began to communicate silently with our hand under the table using slight chakra pulses.

'You just had to start them on their Youth speeches didn't you Jinx' - Hinata

'I have no clue what your talking about Hina-chan' - Me

'Jinx why do you torture us?'- Naruto

'To make you stronger.' We ended our communication when Guy and Lee sat at the table. I smile at them. "Alright dig in everybody."

As we ate I felt eyes on me. I looked up and caught Neji staring at me. My face burn a bit. I took a silent breath to calm my heart a bit. _'I said it once I'll say it again. DAMN YOU RONNI!'_

Ding dong ding. I heard the door bell rang."I'll get it." I jump out of the chair and went to the door. Standing in full armor and mask was an ANBU."Hello can I help you?"

"Are you Anita Dreamer?" I nodded."Message from the Hokage." The ANBU pass me a small scroll.

"Thank you." I said as I close the door. On the small scroll was my name as well as my address. Curiosity took hold of me and I open the scroll.

'Dear Miss Dreamer,

I Hiruzen Sarutobi, Third Hokage, am gland to inform you that you and Naruto Uzumaki have been enroll at the ninja academy as you have requested. You start tomorrow at 8 o'clock. Good day.

Hiruzen Sarutobi'

_'Well someones conceded.'_ I thought as I read how many Third Hokages there where in the letter. I shook my head and walk into living room once again."Oi Naruto we're starting the academy tomorrow so don't stay up so late."

"What? Really. The old man can threw." Naruto fist pump the air then presided to ask tons of question to Team 9.

_'This is a good opportunity as any to see what their thinking'_ I activated my sight and pear into Guy's mind . With the ease of a pro I sorted threw his thought stopping here and their to gather info. The one that struck out the most was a resent meeting in the Hokage's office.

**Guy's memory:**

**Team 9 genin just left the room after a accepting a request from Hiashi Hyuga. Guy stood in the middle of the room facing the Hokage with loyalty bright in his eyes. "Is there something you want me to do Hokage." Guy said in a serious tone.**

**The Third study Guy for a moment."Yes Guy there is. You see 12 years ago a strange girl ran into the Leaf village no home, no family and above all no origins. All we knew from this girl was her name and a very general description of her home. She came befriended one lonely boy in the woods. She stop one of our own from killing a kidnapper, possibly saving us from political turmoil. This girl was injured fataly in the neck but still live. She was put in the hospital for observation, with little chance of waking up. The next morning she awoke, healthy as thou nothing happen. She befriend the child that unsuccessfully kidnapped and became closer with the lonely boy. This strange girl in less than 24 hours gain the trust of two village children from completely different backgrounds and disappeared with them for more than a decade. Until yesterday no one saw hide or hair of the strange girl, lonely boy, or the kidnapped child.**

**"What I want from you is to investigate Anita Dreamer. Something about her doesn't add up."**

**"What exactly am I looking for Sir?" Guy replied like the soldier he was.**

**"Anything that can be a potential threat to the Village. Dreamer is surrounded by mysteries. From where she comes from to how she knew about the ambassador. I want you to gather intel as you watch Hinata Hyuga. There is no doubt in my mind that she would see her in some point during her outing." The Third gave off an aura of authority. There was nothing but to accept the task lay in from of his. So Guy did agreed to it.**

**End of Guy's memories.**

_'Damn I knew they would get suspicious soon but not this soon. Gotta find a way to lessen it.' _I thought as I went through a few more of Guy's memories.

Once I got everything that I need from Guy I went onto Lee next. All he thought about was besting Neji, getting stronger, and training. Tenten follow after Lee. As expected she thought about weapons and becoming a strong kunoichi. Neji I didn't want to bother I had a feeling he would know I was doing since he was connected to me by Ronni's will.

For an hour I sat back and listen to Team 9's genin explain their experiences in the academy of how thing work, what they faced, and giving adviced on certain things.

"So you can't use chakra. That sound sorta like Jinx." Naruto mumble._'Why would you tell them that Naruto?'_

"What really. But how could she stop the fire?" I heard Tenten ask.

"Because I can use chakra but only slightly. The jutsu I use earlier use barely any chakra." I answered her."I am still able to access it but it is very difficult. Due to my bloodline my chakra is split in spiritual and physical more so than others. If I want to use chakra I have to put in a lot of effort. Unfortunately when I do use chakra their is a limit to it. Too much and I risk passing out."

_'And the lies keep coming.'_ I thought.

"But how to you expect to be a ninja without chakra or immense physical capabilities?" Tenten ask looking at me. I stares at her wordlessly."Well don't take offense but you don't look all that strong to me."

"Look can deceive the wises of humans beings." I said walking to the front door."Show me a training ground and I'll show you my strength." I turn to Hinata and Naruto and motion for them to grab my hands.

"Alright I'll show you a training ground and you show me your strength." Tenten walk out the door followed by both Guy and Lee who where shouting about 'FLAMES' and 'YOUTH'. Neji stay closer to us, who were last to leave the apartment.

'Hey Hinata Naruto tonight I'm going on a solo mission. The Third is starting to get suspicions of me, and I need him to get of my trail.'- Me.

'You sure it's a good idea to go alone Jinx. You don't want us to come with you as back up?'-Hinata

'Naw I'll be fine, just be careful you two I have a feeling that where going to be in for a bumpy ride.'-Me.

We ended our communication when we arrive at the training ground. Tall trees all over with stones and bolder scatter around.

"Alright Jinx show us what your made of." Tenten commanded. Stretching my arms I went over to one of the boulders in the clearing. I examen the bolder for a second before focusing and throwing a punch. The bolder shook before turning in to sand.

I turn to see Team 9 mouth hagging. Naruto and Hinata where talking as though nothing big was happening.

"How did you do that?" I heard Lee from the side of me.

"Training till I drop, eating right, getting enough sleep, and resting my body." I said. Lee looked at me as thou I was an angle sent from heaven above to guide him, or something.

"Jinx I challenge you to a spar!" Proclaim Lee. Nice guy pose, and sparkling teeth.

"It's getting late Lee. Maybe some other time kay." I said smiling.

"Alright." Lee seem to be a little disappointed.

"Great how about tomorrow after the academy lets out." Lee perk up and nodded to me yes. I grind at him knowing that he would give me a great fight. We began to go home when we notice the time. We stop at Hinata's house first then made our way to the appartment. The sun was setting as Naruto and I enter the building.

"So when do you start?" Naruto ask as he made his way to the kitchen.

"When the sun sets." I said when I realize he ask me about my solo mission."Don't worried I'll be fine." I smile to Naruto when he to look at.

"I know you will be." With that Naruto went to fix the kitchen. I smile at him and made my way to the blue room.

Nothing change since the morning meaning that the Third hadn't sent someone to investigate me yet. Taking a breath I seal the room in a blink of an eye. No sound could be heard from it, the only thing that could be seen would be a girl sleeping in her bed. I went over to my bad and took a scroll from it.

Opening reveal a row of seals. I went over each of them deciding what to use. In the end I unseal black pants, a black shirt, and black ankle boots. I change into the unseal clothes throwing the use one in a conner. Next I took out a pouch of kunai and shuriken from my bag. I stap it on my hip along with a pouch with a few scrolls. The last thing I did was cover my face with a ski mask. I was ready to investigate the Hokage, and the Hokage Tower.

Checking everything I turn into a small flea. The first thing that I learn about transforming was that everything on my person was transform with me. Almost like it was seal inside of me. With the transformation complete I teleported to the Hokage.

He sat in his chair going over paper work almost methodically. His face was tire and his eyes dull but with hidden annoyances. I was under his desk watching and taking note of what he did. The door open not long after I came in.

"You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" I heard from a male. I made my way to the other side of the desk. Standing in the middle of the room was an ANBU in full gear.

"Yes I want you to investigate this girl." The Third pass a folder to the ANBU."Find what you can of her. It essential that you don't reveal yourself."

"Of course Hokage-saa. But if I may why is investigating this child so important?"

"Something about her doesn't add up. She came here 12 years ago with little knowledge about her origins. She stop a potential war with Cloud by taking a fatal attack from Hiashi Hyuga, which she survive with no damage at all. She befriends two children of completely different backgrounds only to disappeared in less than 12 hours later with them. When she comes back all three of them are strong enough to take down a band of bandits with no help at all.

"When this girl took the fatal attack from Hiashi she only said 'They didn't know'. When she was told I ran the village she instantly showed a close bond with Naruto even though she knew him in less than a day, by confront me about the orphanage. She seem almost protective of him. From what we gather of the day she along with Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga disappeared this girl jump with no fear in the middle of a mob to protect them.

"Her behavior is more of a somewhat trained ninja." The third took a breath try to organize his thought a bit."I want you to find if she's a spy, or some kind of threat to the village. I want everything you can fin on her. From what she eats to what she hates. Everything, I want a complete record on her."

"You honestly believe that she could be a spy, Sir?"

"She doesn't look like one but their are to many question that she raises." The ANBU accepted the answered and left."I'm to old for this shit." Sigh the Third.

_'Damn things just got complicated.'_ I began to think'_ Alright one appear to be loyal to the Leaf. That's going to be hard. Two make lies appear more legit. Three wait till Chunin exams use Orochimaru and Akastuki to advantage. Four keep abilities a secret.'_ With those thought in mind I teleported outside of the Hokage's office.

I looked around a bit still in flea form making a map as I jump from place to place. I took note of a few places to go to next time I sneak in. First though I head to the record room to but in a fake record that Rin help me make about my supposed aunt great uncle.

Finding the record room took some time but persistence paid of. I spotted the record room at the same time that the ANBU hire to investigate my came around. I quickly teleported to him, landing where his mask meets his hair. He stop to speak with one of the guards and got in with little questions asks.

Once inside I separated from my future stalker. I search the room seeing shelves upon shelves of scrolls and books all detailing missions. Within a minute or two I spotted the gray section right behind an arm door. Where all reports of classified info was put away left only to be view by higher ups like ANBU or the Hokage. Smiling at my success I turn to face where the ANBU was.

Standing on the other side of the room looking at population report was my future stalker. I teleported to him and with the ease only practice can bring I bit into his skull drawing out some blood. Using my flea legs I drew a knock out seal. Future stalker was out like a candle in the sea. I transform into a tall male wearing the clothes I put on earlier, just in case someone would come in they would see a man not a girl.I took out the fake report and made my way to the gray section. For a minute I stood trying to see the best way to open the door before I once again turn into a flea and slip underneath. Inside I return to my male form and slip the fake scroll on to one of the shelves.

Taking notice of the time I search the shelves a bit hoping to find a scroll or book that would be of help. I found three scrolls and one book that would be of help. I seal the scrolls and book away. I was about to leave when I notice a camera pointed right at me.

_'Oh Shit.'_ A million things went threw my head as I inspected the camera. Relief flooded me went I notice it wasn't a live feed. Now the only problem lied in making it looked like nothing happen.

I thought for a moment when I remember a seal array that one of my fellow villagers thought me. I smile at memory when the man, Director Red, drew the seal array showing what he hand just film with his camera, a peaceful meadow. Then with a genjustu he created he added a battle scene to it. Later when he show the video it looked as thought he film an entire battle between opposing forces. Director Red later became one the many instructors at the academy.

Glad that I ask him to teach me this skill I drew the array and cast the genjustu. I made it appear as though nothing happen erasing what I had done. I turn back into a flea and teleported to the ANBU taking of the seal that knock him out.

Shaky about what just happen I took my leave teleporting to the blue room. Relief, and excitement of a job well done drown out my panic about the camera. That night after unsealing my room, I fell asleep with nightmares of being caught in the Report Room, and being drag of to be torture.

When morning came I was ready far before the sun rose. I dressed in black jeans with embroidered eagles on the side and brown cowboy boots. I wore a dark blue embroidered blouse under a leather vest.

Tire from a sleepless night I went into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. Naruto was their dress in an orange mesh shirt with a black sleeveless jacket and black pants with combat boots. He wave at me cheerily. I acknowledge him with a bob from my head to tire to wave back.

"No sleep?" I nodded yes."Almost got caught?" Again I nodded."You worried to much Jinx."

"Yeah, and you don't" I said sarcasm melting the floor.

"At least I don't loose sleep over it."

"No just your dignity." I combat Naruto's statement. Before he could respond the doorbell rang. "I'll get it."

I open the door to see Hinata dress in a sleeveless black vest with dark orange pants and ankle boots. Her hair was in their usual pigtails. Behind her was Team 9 again. "Morning sunshine." I said tiredly.

"Morning Jinx." Hinata step closer to me."You forgot to do your hair again."

"Oh." I reach up to smooth it down."Can you do me a favor Hina-chan."

"Depends. What the favor is?" Hinata walk pass me into the makeshift dinning room I forgot to make Naruto clear up.

"Can you cut my hair?" I said trying my best to ignore Neji.

"But.." I silence her with a stare."Tell me why?"

"It's too long. It's going to get in the way when I'm fighting. Besides it's time to change." I smile at her.

"Okay, but your going to have to cut my hair too."

"It's a deal." I said passing her a pair of scissors that I got from a drawer.

I sat in a chair in the kitchen and waited for Hinata to snip my hair away. I heard her take a step towards me."Any style in particular?"

"I trust your judgment." I told her. With a steady arm Hinata cut my hair. Five minutes later my hair was no longer than my thumb, just long enough to run my finger threw it. I smile at Hinata in thanks.

"My turn." Hinata switch with me.

"Any style?" I ask her like she ask me.

"I trust your judgment." Hinata lean back and waited. Smirking I cut her hair into the style that she should of had if I had never come into this reality.

"There all done." I said just as Naruto came in.

"Jinx what have you done?" Naruto yelled.

"Oh relax will you. It's just hair it'll grow back." I put one hand on my hip and looked him straight in the eyes. "Besides shorter hair is harder to grab and safer to fight with. Thus giving you less to worry about." Naruto looked at me then Hinata. He sigh in defeat when he realize he was fighting a battle he could not win.

"Fine you win." I smile at him.

"Ah don't be so down Naruto. I mean look at Hinata doesn't she look better with short hair?" That was the right question to ask for soon Naruto was complimenting Hinata to the farthest stars and back."Ah young love." I whisper.

"So their going out?" I heard from behind me. I turn and saw Team 9 standing their. Guy and Lee ready for the day, Neji a little groggy but other wise fine, Tenten was the one who looked the most tire out of the four of them.

"Yep. Naruto got the balls to finally ask her out a few years ago." I grin as I cross my arms. "Thou hormones had sorta change their relationship a bit. With you know the hold realizing they were of different genders and all. It almost seems as thou they had to start all over."

"Really puberty really hit them that hard?"

"Kinda, it happens sometimes. With the hold you have breast, or you have family jewels realization. Add hormones and new emotions they didn't know how to act around one another."

"Oh I get it now." Tenten said nodding her head. I chuckle as I watch Hinata blush more and more with the compliments Naruto was giving her.

"I think Hinata just invented a new shade of red." I stated when Hinata finally pass out only to be caught my Naruto. "Naruto bring down the charm a bit will."

Naruto grind and chuckle as he carried Hinata to the couch ignoring Guy's and Lee's yelling on how to treat a lady. A chime was herd from my watch indicating it was time to leave.

"Naruto kiss the princess to wake her, it's time to leave." I rush to the kitchen to put away the scissor and seal our hair in a scroll since their was no time of disposing it with out leaving some DNA behind. A crash was heard from the living room follow by a grunt.

I walk into the living room to see Naruto pin to wall by Neji. Hinata choose to wake up at that point and upon seeing Naruto's state rush to protect him.

"No one hurt those I care about." Hinata said in a anger voice as she push Neji away. She then turn to Naruto and gave him a kiss."You alright." Naruto nodded.

"Enough with the show lets go already." I said regrettably since I didn't really want to go to the academy. Naruto and Hinata must have pick up my mood for they closer and took my hands in theirs. With our hands connected we made our way to the academy.

We were the last ones to arrive at our class even with the help of ex-academy students, Team 9. But we made it just before the late bell rang. The class we where in was none other than Iruka. Clouds began to gather outside, when I open the door.

"Hey is this Iruka and Mizuki's room?" I ask as I enter pretending like I didn't knew them.

"Yes and you are?" Iruka ask with his arms cross. I pass him the Hokages note. Iruka read it over once."Alright come in and introduce your self." I step in follow by Naruto then Hinata and her guard. "Alright listen up class we have new class member I expect all of you to welcome them."

"Hai Iruka-sensei." Course the class in unison. Iruka indicated for us to introduce ourself.

"Morning my name is Anita 'the Simple Jinx' Dreamer. You all can call me Dreamer."

"Names Naruto Uzumaki."

"Hinata Hyuga." Whispers fill the room.

"Iruka-sensei why is a kidnapper allow to attend class with us!" Scream the Leaf's resident banshee. I cover my ears along with Kiba and Akamaru.

When my ear stop hurting I step up to explain."First Naruto did nothing. Second it was me who 'kidnap' Hinata and Naruto. And that was all an accident that you can blame on your idiotic villagers."

"How can kidnapping be an accident?" Ask Shikamaru.

"When you have a bloodline that was activated by an angry mob who was out to kill both of your friends. All I did was try to protect those I cared about. The result was activation of my bloodline and transporting to my home where my aunt train us." I said standing tall.

"You have a bloodline?" Ask Iruka. I nodded."What is it?"

"Nothing special just teleporting to places that hold important memories." I looked to the two teachers and judge their reaction. Iruka was surprise but Mizuki had an ominous aura around him. "Well where do we we sit."

"Oh right. Um wait why is their a genin team behind you?" Iruka ask. Mizuki was to busy planing something.

"They where hire by my parents to make sure I don't disappear again." Hinata answered. Iruka nodded in understanding. He then proceeded to assigned us seats. All three of us sat in the middle column with Naruto in the second row in between two civilian, me above him in between Shino and Sasuke and Hinata above me in between Shikamaru and Choji.

"Okay class today we have target practice." Rain began to fall. "Or not."

"Rain. Why do I feel we're going to have a great year." I said.

"Jinx your the only one that believes rain is a good sign." Naruto mumble."This is going to be a long year."

"Don't worry Naruto I'm sure I'll fine something entertaining to do." Naruto shiver as a dark aura surrounded me.

"Jinx don't kill him please. I'll need him for something later." Hinata whispered to me.

"No promises Hina-chan." I finish our conversation and stare at the front of the class where Guy somehow convince Iruka and Mizuki to let his team give inside in the world of shinobi._'Looks like Naruto is right this is going to be a long year.'_

* * *

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading. Also thank you again Luna-Zeta for reviewing it means a lot.

Questions, comments, or suggestions please leave it in a review.


	12. Chapter 12:Heated conversation on Beef

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Anita 'The Simple Jinx' Dreamer.

The smell of alcohol reach my nose. "Come closer and loose your arm Naruto." I said as I open one of my eyes. Naruto move the permanent marker he was holding and inch back into his chair. I sigh as I open both my eyes and look around to see it was lunch time. _'Oh yeah academy. Forgot about that.'_

For a few minutes I sat back to do some people watching. Shikamaru was sleeping with little to no care for the world. Choji was eating his picnic lunch. Sasuke was mobbing. Shino was studying one of his bugs. Kiba was trying to get Hinata's attention. As for Ino and Sakura well fan-girl will be fan-girls. All in all nothing much has change.

The future genin were still them self, there were only a few differences. First Sasuke was way more moody, I'm guess that was cause by Naruto not being there to challenge him. Sakura appear to be more violent with others, but I think that cause Naruto wasn't their to be an outlet for her repress self. Kiba seem to be a little more serious, I'll chalk that up to not having Naruto being their to influence him into acting out. To sum everything up the future Rookie 9 where the same.

I know I should be shock that things really didn't change all that much but then I realize that Naruto or Hinata didn't really connected with anybody until after their genin test. Naruto was a class clown, someone who was there only to make other laugh and then be forgotten at the end of the day. Hinata was at most a wall flower barely any presence in others lives, which is believable considering her background. As harsh as it may be the truth was Naruto and Hinata where forgettable.

Naruto play pranks here and there but it was mostly for attention. He was a clown at the carnival that made you laugh but forgot about when you got home. Hinata was the untouchable rich heiress people only notice to be on her family's good side. Naruto was only able to shine when he never gave up and showed people his true strength. Hinata began her impression when she showed her presidency to continue even when the odds where against her.

I sigh out of boredom. I couldn't eat since I forgot to pack lunch. I couldn't sleep since I just took a nap. The most I could do was draw but sitting between Sasuke and Shino gave me little room to move around. So I settle with putting my chin on the desk and watching the seconds thick by.

"Hey Jinx is everything alright?" Hinata ask me from her seat above.

"Yeah just tire and bored." I sigh as I turn around and stare at Hinata and the two future genin around her. "So what's new?"

"That a useless question to ask. Don't you think." Hinata said in a bored tone.

"Useless how is that question useless?"

"Because you know there is nothing new." Hinata put her chin down on the desk and watch me as I maneuver myself to sit on the desk to face her without my neck cramping.

"That's where your wrong. Where back at the Leaf, and you have your own escort." I cross my arms in thought. "Mind telling me what you know about them?"

"Didn't you paid attention to their speeches?" I shook my head. "That really unlike you."

"I couldn't sleep last night." I then turn to Naruto."Naruto was working on something."

"Don't blame me for your insomnia." Naruto claim from his seat. I huff crossing my arms.

"Sasuke-kun." Came the call of the monsters. I felt a breeze and a second later Sasuke was gone.

"Um, what just happen?" I ask.

"Fan-girls." Shikamaru mumble.

"Fan-girls?" I pretended to not know what he meant.

"Crazy girls who fell in 'love' with the last Loyal Uchiha." Shikamaru answered as he sat up. "Name's Shikamaru Nara."

"Anita 'The Simple Jinx' Dreamer" We shook hands. "Nice to meet you."

"Hmm, your the one who appear suddenly 12 years ago."

"Yep, ran right into the Leaf." I said with some suspicion blooming in my head.

"From where?" Now I knew he was gathering some intelligence.

"The coast." I answered remembering our cover story. Shikamaru must have decided that getting more intel was to troublesome for he put down his head and fell asleep after shrugging his shoulders. I shrug not really caring.

"Which part of the coast?" Choji ask now taking an interested in me.

"The east."

"Is the food good their?"

"Yep, we got everything from sweet to spicy." _'Yep Nara still lazy genius, and Choji loves his food.'_

"How's the beef their?"

"It depends on your taste." That's what started a hold conversation on the different types of beef. Eventually Shikamaru join the conversation. By the time that lunch was half over we were in a heated conversation over the best way to prepare beef dishes. By then Naruto and Kiba had join as well as Hinata.

"Hey Jinx Naruto where's your lunches?" Choji ask.

I got a really nerves expression on my face, Naruto who took Sasuke seat chuckle nervelessly with his hand scratching the back of his head. "Um, I forgot to pack one." I admitted.

Everyone look towards Naruto. "Heh heh heh, I can't cook."

"Plus you burn the stove." I said as a side remark. Hinata giggle while Naruto huff. Thus started the tale of meeting the body guards, with commentary from Tenten, Lee and Guy. After which Choji offer us a bit of his food from his picnic basket. Naruto gladly and thankfully took some, I thank Choji and accepted his offer with a promise to bring some of my traditional home cooking.

Choji smile and said,"I'll hold you to that promise Dreamer."

"I keep my promises Choji." I smile," Thats something that I learn from Naruto here."

"So what did you guys do while you were at the east coast?" Kiba ask out of the blue starting a round of question that were mostly answered by Naruto who over exaggerated the truth a bit.

What we told them was as follows. After I activated my bloodline I was in and out of consciousness for about a week. My aunt in not being able to get answered from me ask Naruto and Hinata. She listen with patience and understanding. When I finally awoke my aunt had thought over everything that Naruto and Hinata had said and made it her mission to teach us how to protect ourself so when we return to the Leaf we could defend ourself against what ever came our way. She train us in strength, stealth, and chakra manipulation. With me getting some extra to control my bloodline from my aunt. Hinata was taught some medical techniques from my neighbor. While Naruto was was taken under the wing of a hunter. For 12 years we train so when we return to the Leaf we would stand a chance against anything that would cause us trouble.

When they ask why we join the academy to be ninjas. Naruto answered,"Because I want to make the Old Man proud. That's the least I could do for what he has done for me."

When they turn the question to Hinata she sat straighter and with a firm voice said,"To become strong enough to make a change."

Finally they turn to me."There two reasons. One it's something that brought light to my aunts eyes. She always wanted to be a ninja but because of her health she was never able to. She may not have given birth to me but she help raise me and taught me everything I know. So I want to do something that would make her proud of me."

I took a breath before I continue."My second reason is simple. I'm loyal to my friends and would do anything to help them. I'm here to support and back them." I smile at Naruto and Hinata.

"But what if your in different teams?" Kiba ask with Akamaru agreeing with him.

"Just because your not in the same team doesn't mean we still can help each other get stronger." I heard Hinata say softly.

"Alright get back to your seat lunch is over time for class." Iruka announce. Thus the rest of the day was spent in side away from the rain. When the final bell rang the rain clear and the sun bloom in the bright blue sky.

Naruto and I said good bye to Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Hinata at the gate in front of the school. All the way home it was silent. Naruto was lost in his thoughts and I was to busy trying to act like a normal child for my ANBU.

"Jinx we need to talk." Naruto voice came in clear and serious. I nodded and seal the living room. "Do you think we gave to much away? I mean you announce your bloodline right out the bat, and you have talk more today than you had in the last month."

"Naruto I did this for a reason." I sat on the couch while Naruto pull up a chair."I said all of that to earn their trust and also to test them. I wan to see who's the smartest, who's the best to get on our side. When we made the decision to come here we made no plan to follow, we decided to come here and play it by ear. All I'm doing is laying our cover story, and looking for weaknesses to expose.

"I know that I reveal too much but if you were the one to tell them they would be spectacle. If Hinata was the one to reveal it to them then it would seem as though she was force. But if I were the one to tell then the possibility to convince them would have been higher. I would be the one to be question not you two. If one of you where to be question then" I took a breath to steady my voice."If you were question then your life would have been worse than when you left. If Hinata was to be question then that would ruin her and her families reputation. Thus straining the almost none existent bond she has with her parents."

"I get it now, you were trying to protect us." Naruto voice came out soft his eyes were gentle shining with wisdom that only experience can bring. I smile to him.

"I know that I didn't do a great job but I did what felt right." I shrug." I mean isn't that what were doing right now. Doing what feels right instead of following a plan? Beside I figure best to get them to trust us right of the bat right?"

"Yeah I guess your right. But explain the ANBU who's been following us all day?"

"Yeah the hold trust right of the bat really didn't work out all that well." I chuckle nervously.

"What did you do?"

"Rose some questions. Question arose curiosity. Big Man got me a shadow to answer those questions and sate his curiosity." I mumble.

"Curiosity kill the cat." Naruto stood from his chair as grin spreading on his face."Hey didn't you have a spar today with Lee."

My eyes widen in realization. I began to panic remembering the promise I made. I rush up stairs and put on some gray sweets and replace my boots with sandals.

"Se-ya later Naruto." I called out as I ran out of the apartment. I ran all the way to the Hyuga household. When I arrive Team 9 and Hinata were leaving the Hyuga grounds."Hey Lee." I wave to him.

Lee turn to face me a grin on his face."Jinx" He ran towards me.

"Ready to spar?" I ask him as I stop just before we crash into each other.

"Of course!" Lee exclaim.

"Great. Now were are we going to spar?"

"How about last night training grounds." I nodded in agreement with him. Lee took my hand and lead me to the training ground.

"Um Jinx?" Hinata call to me in her soft voice. I face her to acknowledge her."Where's Naruto?"

"Back at the apartment." Now it was Hinata turn to nod. Lee lead all of us back to the training field in which I smash the boulder.

"Alright let the fight between Jinx and Lee begin!" Announce Guy when we arrive at the training ground and where facing each other.

Lee face me in his taijustu stand. While I face him in my own stand. Legs slightly apart, one arm back with a close fist and the other arm across palm open. When being train under Rin Hinata develop a fighting style that focus more on her arms flexibility, hand strikes, and reverse medical justu, leaving up to her nickname of Snake. Naruto style was base around his stealth, punches and stamina, becoming almost like a poltergeist. My style was a mixture of their styles.

Lee made the first move. He rush towards me, readying a punch. I pivot to the left without missing a step I rush after him. I threw my hand back and prepare to punch him. Just before I hit him he disappear. He came from above, I went down and preform a sweep kick. It hit and Lee went flying into a tree.

"And Rock the Green Beast Lee takes the first hit." I heard someone announce. I turn to see Naruto sitting at a wooden table with a mic in his hand. Hinata sat next to him with a clip board in her hands. Tenten was to their left cheering for Lee along with Guy. Neji kept quite and watch from the sidelines.

That second almost cost me a hit. Lee fist pass by my left side of my face. Using his momentum against him I use a judo throw on Lee sending him to the ground.

"Oh that throw had got to hurt. Lee just took a body slam." Naruto kept announcing the fight. Lee got to his feet and came at me. With the persistence only a true warrior can have Lee kept trying to land a hint. His persistence paid of on his second strike. A bone breaking punch landed on my stomach. I flew threw the air landing far from my original spot. "An amazing comeback from Lee. Jinx the Terrible Trickster Dreamer soars threw the air landing on what looks like a bush of thorns."

I felt the thrones enter my skin, but ignore the pain. I got out of the bush and went back to fighting Lee. Every punch and kick he block or evaded, the same happen when he tried to counter. "It appears as thought Jinx and Lee have come to a stalemate. Every hit, kick, or punch is block, dodge or counter. Folks I wish you can be here to witness this amazing show of skill and endurance. But it looks like Jinx the Terrible Trickster is about to reach her end."

Naruto was right I was coming to my end. But every Jinx always wait for the right opportunity for their trap to be set. Punch after punch, kick after kick came and I was starting to slow. Finally Lee was about to do his final punch. I drop and did a sweep kick. Lee went down and I caught one of his arms. I use the strength that I had left in me and threw Lee to a thick tree.

"And Jinx throws the Green Beast Lee into a tree. Is this the end for Rock Lee. No, his getting up. I see it with my own eyes but I don't believe it. Our belove Jinx is at her end while Rock the Green Beast Lee is still standing." I was on one knee when Lee stood from the shallow hole he made in the tree trunk. My breath came in labor and my vision clouded. Lee came in front of me. He was slightly out of breath but other wise in healthy condition.

"I yield." I gave up. There was no reason to continue on with the fight. That would only led to unnecessary injury.

"That is it Rock the Green Beast LEE WINS THE FIGHT with Jinx the Terrible Trickster Dreamer surrendering!" Naruto yell out. Tenten with Guy at her side cheered and rush towards Lee congratulating him. Hinata came over to me and began to heal the worst of the injuries.

'You held back. Why?' -Hinata.

'Old Man sent ANBU to shadow me. Have to be careful not to reveal to much.' -Me

'Meeting?'-Hinata.

'Make clone make it go home with your guard come back with us much to discuss.'-Me

The silent communication Hinata initiated ended along with most of my wounds heal. I thank Hinata as she help me get up. Naruto came over to see how I was doing. To my surprise Neji came closer to his team and us. From the look in his eyes he was relieve about something.

"Well it looks like it's time to go home." Naruot said smiling."Great fight Lee can't wait to fight you myself."

"I look forward to it Naruto-san." Lee went into his nice guy pose. "Are you going to be alright Jinx?" Lee suddenly turn sympathetic.

"Yep, Hinata heal me up well. I should be fine in a few days. So don't worry; Kay." I smile at him. He smile back and ask to have a fight after Naruto. I agreed and with that we went our separate ways.

Things where about to turn. I could feel it in my bones. But whether that turn is good or bad will be up to the decisions I make.

* * *

Author's Notes: Luna-Zeta has officially become one of my favorites. Now my response to your review. Jinx usually is quiet unfortunately I couldn't fond a better way of writing the last chapter. Every other way I trued didn't make much sense. As for your question about the Rookie 9 knowing each other before the 'kidnapping' well some did and some didn't. Hinata didn't meat any one until the academy. Naruto was shun by everyone. The only ones that knew each other before the academy was the Ino-Shika-Cho trio everybody else met in the academy. As for Rin coming back well she will but not in a way to be expected (I hope). You ask about the Akatsuki involvement, all I have to say is wait a just bit longer (please).

One final note is thank you for taking your time for reviewing it was because of your review that I was able to really think about the plot so this chapter goes out to you Luna-Zeta. Hope you like it.

Question, Comments, or Suggestion leave in a review. Thank you for reading.


	13. Chapter 13: Hinata's day back

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Actual chapter is about 1,980 words long.

The Naruto and I walk back to the apartment. Well Naruto walk to the apartment I took a detour into the market to buy some more groceries from the stores that stay open late. When I got back Naruto and Hinata where on the couch talking in shush voices, both of their faces blushing.

They where so adorable. Sitting there talking to each other, doing something that normal couples would do. Something that they rarely get to do. Normally I would interrupt but now that I know their time together was going to be a rare occurrence I thought better. I left them alone.

I silently went into the kitchen. The walls where clean, the floor wax, and the stove was fix. A smile came to my face knowing that Naruto was is and always will be the greatest person to count on. Glad the kitchen was fix I went to cooking tomorrows lunch so it'll be ready in the morning. Like I said earlier today I keep my promises. As well as dinner.

"Dinners ready." My voice travel to the living room where I knew that Naruto and Hinata had just enter a soft kiss. Both of them came in just as I was setting the table. Hinata had a slight blush while Naruto was grinning like a mad man. I smile at both of them glad that they can still have some normalcy.

"So when do we start?" Naruto ask about the meeting. With a flick of my hands the room was seal. Anyone that would look inside would see Naruto and I eating a dinner of rice and beans. Best of all no one would hear us.

"First lets start with Hinata at the Hyuga's." I turn to Hinata who was gathering her thoughts silently.

"Well things went just the way you predicted Jinx." Hinata sat straighter in her seat. "My mom was ecstatic about me being back. My father was as well. I learn that I have a little sister. She's small but adorable and more braver than I was at her age. Mom took me to the compound never letting go of my hand and Father kept an eye on me.

"At the compound we talk. They told me everything from how much they miss me to what has been going on when I was gone." Hinata's voice faded for a bit. I saw the tears in her eyes and how much she missed her family hidden right behind them.

Bone crushing, breath taking guilt took hold of me when I thought about how horrible it must have been for Hinata to be away from her family. It was made worse as she continue to talk about the things she missed when she was apart from them. She missed her sisters birth, her sisters first words and steps. Hinata missed training with her father, and learning from her mother the life of a lady. She missed Neji entering the academy, and missed congratulating him on his graduation. She missed so much of her life because of me.

I took a silent breath to help push the guilt down, for right now was not the time to wallow in it. My attention went back to Hinata as she told more of what happen in her compound.

"My mother and father were both glad I was back. For the first time I saw my father smile at me. It was great at first to be back but then I remember the reason why I never really ask to go back." Hinata pause to looked at me. "The council order a meeting. I was to attend it and tell everything that I did since the day I disappeared. I sat in front of them and told them the story we prepare before hand.

"I told them that Jinx was unconscious for a week. That week we spent it meeting everyone in the family compound. I told them how Jinx's aunt train us once Jinx woke-up. I told the council that I was to come back after a month pass since I the day disappeared. When they ask me what happen. I told them that a raid happen that took away Jinx's parents and sister. I told the council that the entire experience left Jinx broken. I told them that I couldn't leave while my friend needed someone to be there with her.

"The council look down at me. They began to question why I would stand by a undesirable peasant. The council began to berate me for the decision that I made. The more they talk the more angry I got. Until finally I stood up straight and told them off." Hinata pause a moment thinking with a smile on her proud face."I'm not entirely sure what I said. But what I remember is telling them that I would never leave someone that I care about alone when their hurting. I told them that if caring for my friends is consider weak to them than I should be consider the weakest person in the world. I think I left them outrage."

"You think?" Naruto ask with one raise eyebrow.

"Well I left after telling them off." Hinata cheeks redden with embarrassment. I chuckle imagining sweet little Hinata standing in front of a bunch of old bags of bones and verbally taring their dignity and pride to shreds.

"So anything else you want to add Hinata?" I ask.

"Mhm." Hinata took a breath stood from her chair and walk towards me. With her arms tight around me Hinata said the following words, "Thank you for taking me away from those awful people."

I sat in complete and utter shock."You're not mad that I made you miss so much of your life?"

"Maybe a little." Hinata answered truthfully."It would have been nice to see my sister born and grow up. To see Neji enter the academy and graduate. It would have been nice to have my father train me or my mom teach me the ways of being a lady. But as much as I would like to have experience that I experience something much more.

"In the 12 years away from home I became strong and deadly. I found love that would always be there. I help change peoples life. In 12 years I help raise a village by bringing people together and made a place were humans and nature can thrive." Hinata pause and took a breath to steady her voice. "Staying with my family would have been lovely but staying would mean having to deal with the council. I know deep in my heart that I would never be able to do what I did yesterday. I know that I would do everything they say and believe every word they spoke. I would have grown up to be no more than a timid, friendless and depress girl who couldn't get the courage to talk to others much less the love of my life."

"Hinata-tenshi." Naruto said as he move in to wrap his arms around a blushing Hinata. I stare at them with some envy but mostly with happiness. The guilt from before lesson but was still there. Naruto hug Hinata for a little while more before letting her go.

"So you guys want to hear what I did?" I got nods from both of them."Well the solo mission unveil some interesting things. First turns out the Hokage isn't as gullible as we think. He's gotten suspensions of me. He already has an ANBU tailing me so with that said some rules are going to have to be place.

"First don't show your entire strength. Second stick to the story we have. Third training will only happen on the crescent, half or full moon in a secret spot. Fourth keep your eyes open be careful I have a feeling things are about to become tricky." I stare at them right in the eye as I listed of the rules. "Do I make myself clear."

"Crystal." Naruto and Hinata answered.

"Good" I smirk at them.

"So anything else that you found?" Naruto lead over the table with a smile any good pranksters would recognize.

I smile back to him."Yep. Some scrolls and a book. All dealing with either with top ninjas, Hokages, or their dealings with foreign counties."

"Really? You got all of that info on the Leaf from some scrolls and a book."

"The Leaf is to arrogant." I sat back. "They believe they are to strong that it is impossible for someone to sneak in and take what they want. That type of thinking lead to the council cutting back ninja funds. No money to pay, cataloging wasn't deem important enough to be paying, people didn't really care about a payless job, somethings where catalog in the wrong place. Thus leading to having black listed scrolls and books ending up in the wrong shelf."

"What makes you think that?" Naruto ask.

"What make me think this is human behavior. Where I'm from studies have been made on practically everything." I sigh thinking of every stat that I saw from the amount of atoms in a cell to how many breath a human takes in a day.

"And people actually care about that stuff?" Naruto seem spectacle.

"Some do but the majority really don't. Most just care about partying all night." Again I sigh,_'My world is going down faster than an asteroid.'__  
_

"Sounds like fun." Naruto face turn into the classic thinking expression.

"Yeah till the morning when your waking up in the on the floor of some strangers apartment." I mutter.

"Yeah guess you have a point."

"So anything else or is that all?" I ask.

"Nope nothing else." Naruto said.

"Good Hinata when your done eating I'm taking you home." I stood from the table an took my dish to the sink.

"Wait why can't Hinata stay the night." Naruto ask with a whining voice.

"Cause seals take chakra. Chakra that I don't have, since what I said to Lee about my divided chakra was true." I explain to Naruto as I put the dishes in the sink.

"What?"

"Oh don't act surprise you know that was the truth." I lean against the counter and cross my arms.

"When did that happen?" Naruto looked at me strangely

"When I first got my abilities." I shrugged at him."There a consequents for everything. My just happen to be difficultly forming chakra. Just be glad I'm up to a month of continues chakra usage."

"Then why can't Hinata stay?"

"Cause the Hyuga's aren't idiots. They will find the clone this night."

"Fine." Naruto turn to Hinata. "Promise me that you'll be here in the morning."

"I promise." Hinata lean over the table and peck Naruto on the lips.

"Aah." I sigh."Enough of this mussy stuff time to take you home. So Naurto spin and dip the Heiress into a passionates kiss." A kiss, a grinning Naruto and a happy Hinata later I found myself on the Hyuga's roof.

"Alright I'll see you at school tomorrow." I said goodbye to Hinata as she slip into her temporary room she will stay in until they finish renovating her room.. Hinata gave a finale smile good bye at her window.

Smiling I teleported to the blue room. The moon was up and the sun was down. The stars shine in the sky as they received wishes and dreams. Clouds lay low in the horizon as a slight chill fell into the air. A perfect late winter early spring night. But as darkness swallow shadows I couldn't sent my dreams to the stars. I turn, twisted, and flip but nothing got me to sleep.

After an hour I gave up and put on a coat over my pajamas consisting of a black t-shirt and black sweatpants. The cold cut into my cheeks as the moon illuminated the streets with its gray light. I walk away from the apartments and residential area, while being follow by the ANBU. I not sure where I went for my feet guided me. But when I finally paid attention I was at a lake but I wasn't alone.

* * *

Author's Notes: Thank you Luna-Zeta for reviewing. I also thank you for your input on the story it really helps to know how to make my story better. I promise that I will put your suggestion in the next chapter. One more thing I want to say is that to me reviews aren't mean until you start to insult either me or my story without good cause. I appreciate every review even if they point flaws, because then I can improve my story and hopefully make it more enjoyable to those who actually read it. So I thank you for all of you for taking the time for reviewing.

* * *

**Author's Request: Alright I have to ask for your guys help on something. I'm thinking of giving Jinx some partners for her gift that was change a while ago. I'm sorta conflicted on what type of creature she should make a bond with. So what I'm asking from you guys is if you could write in a review what type of creature Jinx should bond with. ****  
**

**Please include the following:****  
**

**Name****  
**

**Abilities it has  
**

**Tell me if it's a full demon, semi-demon, or an animal that can use chakra  
**

**Anything unique about it like color, personality, ect. (this is optional)  
**

**I promise that I will give credit(unless you tell otherwise) to the person or persons who I use or model the creature after.  
**

**If you don't want for Jinx to make a bond please leave it in a review. Everything will be appreciated.  
**

**This request will be up till I post the chapter with the creature debut. Thank you.**

* * *

****Thank you for reading. Comments, questions or suggestions please leave it in a review.


	14. Chapter 14:ROOT and conffee

Disclaimer: All I own is Anita 'The Simple Jinx' Dreamer. Everything else belongs to their respected owners.

A thud reach me ears. I turn and saw that my ANBU had decided to reveal had ordinary black hair, white skin, and a mask hiding his face. I blink my eyes to activate my sight. The person I was facing name was Kaimu. From the sight of it he was part of ROOT.

"Anita Dreamer Danzo-sama wants you to attend a meeting with him." The dead voice of the ROOT nin called Kaimu drifted towards me.

_'Great Danzo what's to entertain me'_ A thousands situations when threw my head from me joining ROOT to being killed. For each situation I thought of a plan, but with no real knowledge of what's about to happen I didn't settle on one. Instead I keep my senses open and my head clear. What ever happens I'll play it by ear. "Before I make a decision can you tell me who Danzo is, please?"

"Danzo-sama is among the heads of the council who help run the village." Kaimu answered was what you expect of ROOT lifeless.

"Oh really. If he's in such high position what would he want from me?" Rule one when playing by ear get as much info as possible without drawing attention.

"He wants to discuss your stay here." With each word Kaimu seem more like those annoying answering machine some companies get to organize phone calls.

"But I thought the Hokage handle that kind of stuff." Yep playing naive is rule number two for playing it by ear.

"Danzo-sama has an offer for you."

"Offer you say." I pretended to think on it. "Alright were do we go?" Kaimu came forward and put one of his hands on my shoulder. My vision blur a bit before it clear again.

Black, dull walls stretch on forever. Cold floors as gray as storm clouds travel along side the walls. Kaimu stood beside me with his hand on my arm guiding me threw the dim lit halls.

This close to him I knew that if the time came he could posse as a difficult obstacle to over come. Down the halls he lead me. With each step we took the deeper we went. It was a few steps in that I knew he was taking me deeper underground. Just as my ears where about to pop a door of nothing but dull metal came into view. Kaimu step forward and open the door.

The door swung open gently to reveal a dark hollow room. Only one light was present and it was shining down on none other than Danzo. On the walls and part of the ceiling white mask pear at me. Each mask hide each emotionless face of the ROOT nin. I knew this for I saw it with my sight. The Danzo standing in front of me was the real him no illusions. Looking around I got the impression that he thought little of me.

_'So he's using psychology. Fine then two can play that game'_ I thought when I realize all of this was to install fear into me. From the long hallway that created anxiousness to the dark room for intimidation. To bad Danzo was up against a simple prankster.

I step in the room right after Kaimu. It was time to start. Each step I took I stole the warmth of the bodies of those present here. With each breath I increase the air pressure. In my head I smile evilly. Feeling cold and shivering will lead to the impression of fear. Feeling pressure on you will lead to panic. Almost as thou I was using KI.

"Welcome Miss Dreamer." Danzo stood as tall as his hunch back allowed him to. The ROOT members stood at attention. Kaimu stop walking and I stood next to him only ten feet away from Danzo. To anyone else it would be intimidating, but to me this was child's play.

"Surely you didn't bring me here to welcome me now did you." I smirk upping up the pressure a bit and taking more warmth from them."Because if you did you're a little late for that."

"No I didn't bring you here to welcome you. I brought you here to offer you a position in ROOT, the strongest forces in the Leaf village. Join me and become strong enough to strike fear into others hearts." Danzo announce arrogantly.

I smirk and walk towards him as I thought out loud. All the while keeping my sight on him to be prepare for any justu he would use. I was no fool to believe I would survive fighting Danzo and his ROOT operatives. "Why would someone in such high position would want me to join them? Hmm, strike me a little strange. Especially when you said that if I join you I'll become strong enough to strike fear into others hearts. But from what I see I already struck fear into your heart. Or what else would be the reason for your shaking? Danzo. Seems even more strange when you act as thou power is what I want." I stop at arms lenght scanning Danzo with my sight. From what I saw Danzo was one of the reasons that the world was on its last millennium.

"What non senses are you..." Danzo stop talking when he looked down at his person to see himself shaking. My smirk grew a bit more as I slowly froze him cause him to shiver even more. My smirk turn into a smile as I added more air pressure onto his shoulders. Just to be careful I added pressure to the ROOT nin in order to make it difficult to move.

"Now I don't know about you but shaking is a clear indication of fear." I said haughtily grinning. Before Danzo could open his mouth I froze him completely turning him blue. Quickly I had the air pressure crush him. Finally I incinerated his remains.

One thing all should remember and that is to never play mind games with a prankster name Jinx, you will lose.

Standing straight, with no fear, where Danzo once stood I looked at the ROOT nin.

* * *

When I got out of the ROOT headquarters it was still dark but I knew it was morning not night. I sigh as I decided to walk home instead of teleporting there, I had a lot on mind. The air was cold, and the world was quiet. Some clouds cover the moon and stars but the light from the street light kept the place lite.

I walk for a while thinking of what I had just done. Again my feet guided me. When I finally paid attention to where I was, I found I was once again in the forest near a river. Other than the water rushing by all other sound was of wood being hit._'Wait wood being hit.'_

With the stealth Naruto would be proud I followed the sound. Deeper into the forest I went my steps silent, my breath quite, and my person blended into the surroundings. The sound of wood being hit grew louder with each step I took.

I step threw the foliage and into a small clearing. Standing in front of a tree hitting it with his byakugan activated was Neji training. I stood just inside the foliage carefully masking myself making sure that Neji wouldn't see me. I was careful as I observe Neji training. From the looks of it his been training for a while.

I began to blush when I realize that I was staring at Neji. _'Damn it I'm acting like a love struck high school girl. Damn Ronni, I never had a boyfriend but now I'm going to have to deal with three. And what's worst is they don't have a say in this. I don't know whats worst having a celestial being choose your mates, or having to be chosen to be mate to someone you don't know.'_ I slowly I backed away from the clearing and turn back to the man-made part of the village.

All the way back to the apartment I began to think more about my three mates situation. Eventually like most things my mind went to the negatives. _'Yeah I'm really am pathetic, can't even get my own boyfriend. Instead I have to have a celestial been arrange it so that I would have a chance with three mates. And not just any mates but one that could possibly have mates of their own. I'm mean Neji and Tenten could have gotten together. Gaara would have that brown hair Sand nin that appear when he was kidnapped. Haku if he would of survive would have find a nice gentle and caring woman that would make him happy. But nope instead they get a girl from a different reality with no choice to be with her. Great now I feel like their enslave to me.'_

My thought began to more darker and more depressive as I walk up to the apartment and into the blue room. I flop right onto the bed and thought about different ways to torture Ronni for putting me in this situation. I thought about anything but my mates.

Eventually the sun rose into the sky and shone on the village bright and warm. And so another day begins. Getting up I went to the bathroom carrying a simple navy t-shirt and black cargo shorts with a pair of combat boots and fingerless gloves. I took a shower and change into my clothes. Once ready I went back into the blue room.

Surprisingly I wasn't all that tire. Then again I never was one for much rest. If memory serves right I only slept once a week now. I began thinking about our day ahead as I pack some storage scrolls fill with practically anything we will need into my shorts pockets before I strap on my shoulder bag. Quickly running my fingers threw my messy and short hair I looked in the mirror.

At first I looked like a boy. After a moment I realize that it didn't really bother me how I looked. Smiling a wave good bye to myself not really caring about my appearance, I headed down stairs to meet up with Naruto and Hinata.

"Morning" I yelled in Naruto's ear to wake him up from sleeping on the dinning room table.

"Ahhhhh." Naruto scream and jump up. "What did you do that for woman?"

"To wake ya up mon." I said in a horrible accent. Naruto just pouted at me with his arms cross."Alright fine. Will you forgive me if I make coffee."

Naruto arch an eyebrow and looked as though he was thinking. "Alright deal."

I smile and got to work preparing coffee and making sure our lunch was pack right. I was just finishing with the coffee when the door bell ran. I heard a rush of air as I turn around to tell Naruto to get the door. All I was face with was a grinning Naruto after image and a trail of dust clouds.

"Hinata-tenshi." I heard Naruto called out from the front door. I shook my head at Naruto's antics. No matter what happens Naruto loves with all his heart, something many men should learn to do.

"Good morning Naruto-kun." Hinata's soft voice reach my ears indicating that they where coming to the kitchen. I took a breath when my heart began to beat a bit faster when I reach the realization that where Hinata went her guards where sure to follow. Unfortunately for me her guards include Neji.

"Good morning Jinx." Hinata can over to me as I was pouring coffee into a mug and hug me.

"Morin' Hinata-chan." Turn to hand Naruto, who became attach to Hinata, his cup of coffee. "Be careful Naruto it's hot enough to burn your tongue."

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto mumble as he blew on the hot coffee a mad grin on his face. Behind Naruto was Hinata's guards Team 9. Though one noticeable absents, Might Guy.

"Hey where's Might Guy?" I ask.

"He had a meeting to attend to with the Hokage he'll be back soon." Tenten answered looking tire.

"Alright then, want some coffee?"

"Yes please." Tenten hid a yawn behind her hand as she accepted my offer for coffee. I handed her a cup of coffee and pointed to the sugar and milk on the table.

"Anyone else want some? Lee?" I turn to him.

"I would gladly love a cup of coffee Miss Jinx." Lee said in his normal enthusiastic way. I cautiously handed him a cup nerves of how he would act with caffeine in his system.

I turn to Neji next remembering that Hinata hasn't yet introduce us."And you..?"

"Neji and no thank you." I shrug as I got a cup for myself to drink. For a bit I talk with Tenten about some of her weapons. Time move smoothly as it near eight o'clock.

Just as I was about to take my first sip of coffee the time came to leave. Hinata took my cup and Naruto drag me out the door. I didn't care who saw us I was screaming for my cup of coffee all the way to the academy.

"Will you calm down Jinx it's just coffee." Naruto tried to calm me down. He failed.

"Just coffee for you. But that is my life blood you are talking about." I whine not caring about appearing like a totaler.

"Calm down Jinx-chan I got your thermos right here." Hinata handed me a neon blue thermos with coffee fill to the rim. I thank her with all my heart.

"Is she always like this?" I heard Tenten ask Naruto.

"Only whens she's PM-ack" Naruto didn't finish his sentence due to my fist meeting his head and flying to the entrains of the academy.

"Only when I don't sleep well." I answered Tenten.

"Jinx did you really have to punch him that hard?" I heard Hinata ask from her place kneeling by Naruto.

"You would punch him too if he said you where PMS-ing." I crossed my arms."And don't you dare denied it. Cause I know for a fact you punch him more time than I had for perverted comments. Honestly letting him near Ruth when she was drunk was a bad idea." I mumble the last part to myself. Hinata duck her head in embarrassment a slight(For Hinata any ways) blush on her face.

"Okay you got a point." Hinata help Naruto up."Come on Jinx we don't want to be late again."

"Late for hell well that's horrible." I said sarcastically as I followed her into the building.

* * *

Author's Notes: Thank you FEARFLUFFLY(hopefully I spell your name right) for reviewing I'm glad that you like my story.

Sorry if this chapter wasn't all that great I had some difficultly writing it.

Thank you for reading. Questions, comments or suggestions please leave it in a review.

**Last chapter author's request will end in after next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15:I'm sorry

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.

I'm really sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up.

* * *

We enter the classroom. Hinata holding Naruto up whispering comforting words in his ear. Lee and Tenten where behind them asking if Naruto was alright and keeping an eye on Hinata. Neji was behind me, I new from the burning holes on my back that he was staring directly at me.

I was doing my best to ignored him, instead focusing on the sweet taste of my coffee. Sweet sugar with French vanilla cream. So sweet and satisfying that if I was alone I would have been moaning. Instead I softly smile with the lowest of low purrs rumbling in my chest for only my ears to hear. I swear on my grave if coffee was human I would be his or hers greatest and most devoted lover.

All to soon we arrive at the classroom and to my utter disappointment my coffee ran out. Naruto walk up to his seat all by himself, thou it was obvious for me that he was limping._'Maybe I should had been more gentle.'_ Hinata followed up to her seat glancing every now and again to Naruto; worry clear on her face but hidden to both Choji, who was eating, and Shikamaru, who was sleeping.

Sighing I walk up to my seat glad that Sasuke wasn't here yet. Shino was seating next to me studying one of his many bugs. I smile and said "Good morning..."

"Good morning, Dreamer-san." Shina pause in studying his bug and turn to me."My name is Shino Aburame."

"Nice to meet you Aburame-san." I extended my hand for him to shake. He just stare at it for a while."Your suppose to shake it."

"Why would I do that?" He question out loud.

I tilted my head to the side a bit and answered him. "Because that what you do when you meet someone new, or when you greet someone you know." I pause to see his reacting.

Shino study me a bit more and reach his out. His grasp was hesitant and nervously resembling a shy child who was being introduce to one of his parents friends. I smile at him in encouragement. We let go and turn back to face the front.

"Alright take your seats and pay attention. Class has started." Iruka stood in the front of the class clip board in hand. Mizuki, the absolutely most horrible demented crack addict with not strength or soul, sat at the desk doing nothing.

Time pass fast but not fast enough for me. Finally the ever holy lunch time arrive and with it smiles all around. Hinata and Naruto where among the first to get outside securing a small place for us to eat at a patch of green grass by putting a red and white picnic blanket. I invited Shikamaru and Choji to come along to taste some of my cooking. I was about to leave when I saw Shino sitting by himself in the classroom. An image of my old reality came to my mind.

**Flashback: 12 years ago Earth U.S.A**

**A girl with dark brown hair and orange-ish red-ish brown eyes sat all alone in a school library. She was reading a book but even thou her eyes where occupied and a smile was on her face, if you would look hard enough you would of see the loneliness in her eyes.**

**The girl sat by a window and every time she put her book down her eyes would travel to it. The other side of the window showed a quad full of gossiping, joking teenagers. Most had smile on their faces. Few where laughing out loud. Very few of then where running around enjoying their time with their friends.**

**The girl would looked back at the book in her hand. It didn't take a genius to know that the girl would have prefer to be out there talking with a friend or two. But luck or fate what ever you called it had her in the library with a book as the only connection to these bonds.**

**End Flashback.**

Remembering my time before my friends I looked to Shino. Even through his glasses and carefully crafted mask I saw his loneliness."Hey Aburame-san."

Shino looked to me with a questioning face.

"You want to join us for lunch we always have room?" I ask him. I waited patiently for his answered. A minute pass until he nodded his head. I smile as I waited for him to come to my side. Together we walk to the others.

Hinata and Naruto sat together with Team 9 to their left. Choji was to their right with Shikamaru lying next to him staring at the clouds. Kiba join our group and settle with Akamaru on Shikamaru's left. I smile and waved to them leading Shino. There was just enough space for me and Shino to sit to Team 9 left. As fate, or as I called it Ronni, would have it I sat next to none other than Neji.

"So you guys ready for a traditional meal from my home?" I ask. Everyone nodded. Gracefully I took out the scroll with the meal spinning it on my hand, and I put it down in a fine display of hand coordination. I flick my wrist to open it, a second later a bunch of different dishes filled the space in between our little circle.

The dishes range from quesadillas, to potato pancakes, to saviche. There where three pitchers in the assembly of dishes; one full of orchata, one of water, and the last was cucumber water. For dessert was a three milk cake.

"Wow Jinx you went all out." I heard Hinata say.

"I made a promise to make traditional food. So I did," I pause to lean back on my arms,"Besides I don't do half ass." I finish with looking up at the sky.

Everyone began to pick what they wanted. It took some encouragement for Shino to take some of what I made. Eventually conversations broke about. From Hinata whispering into Naruto's ears and vise versa. To Kiba and Choji going into an argument with Lee right behind them about the best dish. Tenten made small talk with Neji. While I ask Shino a bunch of different questions from weather to fun activities to do.

"Dreamer-san the Leaf doesn't celebrate New Years." Shino told me. My eyes widen and my mouth came unhinge.

"Please tell me your kidding." I almost whined. All it took was Shino stared that confirm what I didn't want to know. "Nooo, I had every thing plan out. From confusing drunks into compromising positions to starting a 'the worlds going to end on midnight panic'. Now what am I suppose to do." Now I definitely whined.

Naruto and Hinata stop their whispering to shake their heads at me, use to my obsession over pranks. Everyone else in the small circle stared at me as thou I was loosing my mind. In all truth they were close to being right.

"Jinx cheer up. If you still want to prank drunks I'll point you to the busiest bars." Hinata tried to cheer me up.

"Thank Hinata, but it's not the same." I hung my head as a gloom cloud came over me.

"If its not the same then why don't you go back home and do pranks their. I mean it'll be easy for you wouldn't it." Naruto suggested. My head went lower and I hug my knees to my chest. A storm cloud hanged over my head.

"Naruto Ruth band all alcohol for the entire New Year's month." Hinata quietly reminded Naruto.

"Oh that's right." I heard Neruto say, probably with a realization face. By this point my soul was gone.

"Cheer up Jinx." I heard Hinata say. A sigh came from somewhere before I felt something approaching me at high velocity. Not really thinking I stop the object with my hand. I looked up to see a soccer ball.

"Up to be beaten." I heard Naruto's challenge. A fire started up in my eyes, my soul return with a big malicious grin.

"A challenge is what you want, a challenge is what you will get." I threw the white and black ball into the air saying,"Game start."

Off Naruto and I went. Kicking, jumping, and sliding to keep or take the ball from one another. Wind whip through our hair, sweat ran down our foreheads, and our breath came in pants. Not one of us wanted to lose; for this was not a game of keep away but a competition of stamina, strength, and trickery.

Neck to neck Naruto and I played not one of us loosening up . For every time one of us got the ball it was taken by the other. A kick was met with a slide. A slide was met with a jump. And so the never ending cycle went.

It was the most amazing feeling, to go up against someone that is equal to you. To feel challenge with out being crush, or being the one who is doing the crushing. For those few moments my depression completely disappear, the only thing that matter was keeping the ball away from Naruto. To be the one who is the greatest.

To soon the bell rang. Lunch was over and class was going to start. Naruto and I froze the ball right in between us. Both of us where a sweaty, cover in dirt and panting mess. Naruto was the one who chuckle first followed by me. Less than a second later we where on the ground laughing ourself to death exchanging comments that no one, not even us, understood.

"Uh what just happen?" Shikamaru ask.

Hinata giggle before she answered him."Naruto cheered Jinx up. That's what happen."

"I still don't get it." I heard Kiba question.

"Jinx and Naruto have a strange friendship." I heard Hinata say."Their close enough to be brother and sister. When it comes to those two things rarely make sense. There have been some times that I believe they where talking in a different language by the way they seem to understand one another, even threw their laugher. In fact back at the east coast some do believe they speak a different language since they have a habit of planing their pranks in a public area yet are still able to pull them of perfectly with no suspicion. They do this offend enough that people generally avoid them. They eventually earn the title Laughing Poltergeists Siblings.

"But their are time when one of them is down. When this happens one of two things would happen. One they will have a competition over anything, from cooking to sparring. The second they would do is fight till one of them is unconsious. Fortunately this happens rarely."

"They would beat each other till they're unconsious?" Shikamaru voice everyones thoughts.

"Unfortunately they do. All I'm glad for is it has only happen twice." Hinata looked down at the ground no doubt remembering those times that honestly are blurry to me."Don't ask why. Not even they know the answered."

When Hinata finish talking I almost past out from laugher if it wasn't for Naruto slapping me."Thank you Naruto." I panted trying to regain my breath. Naruto and I stay seated on the ground staring at each other smiling.

This is pretty much how days passed in the academy. They where peaceful with the only real action being in a competition of keep away soccer.

All three of us rose to the top of the class, but still kept our true strength to ourself. Our reasons are simple. First if we're at the bottom then suspicion would fall on us since we killed a bunch of bandits in front of ANBU. Same if we where in the middle. Third is more of a personal reason, it's just funny watching Sasuke, Sakura and Ino lose to Naruto, or Hinata then make bigger fool of them self as they keep trying to beat us.

Time made us great friends with Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, and Team 9, who eventually when back to their genin duties when Hinata spoke out against the council. Shikamaru and Shino where closer to Hinata and me for we tented to talk at an intellectual level. Choji and Kiba where closer to Naruto since they would usually be found joking or fooling around.

Tenten got somewhat attach to us, but I don't blame her. She is the only female genin, thus she is constantly surrounded by testosterone. With us she could talk about things she normally can't with her teammates. She especially got attach with Hinata, since Hinata was the more girly one.

Lee was the closest to Naruto and me. Our friendship was base mostly on sparing. We fought and gave each other pointers. Thou I never once went all out he was the only who could push me far enough for me to consider the use of my true strength. To stop this I end up having to seal most of my strength using resistance seals to the max. But I'll admit he did give Naruto and I a run for our money in stamina.

Neji, well I avoided him like the devil with the plague. Despise my best efforts I always end up finding myself in the forest near where Neji trains at night when I just can't seem to fall asleep. It got to the point that I had to lock myself in my room only to dream about him(I blame Ronni.) He was closest to surprisingly Hinata. This would be better explain in a flash back.

**Flashback: One week after returning to the Leaf**

**After a long boring discussion Hinata was order to fight against a branch family member by the Hyuga council. So here Naruto and I sat by the door transform as crickets watching Hinata as she get ready to show her strength. The one that was chosen to go up against was a young Hyuga who was barely old enough to be in the academy. Yep the council thought really low of Hinata.**

**With both fighter ready the council wasted no time to start. The young Hyuga dash towards Hinata and strike right at her heart. Hinata stop the strike by swiping it to the side. Before the young Hyuga could counter attack Hinata announces,"I forfeit."**

**Time stop, the council became statues, and well Naruto and I grinned like madmen pride filling up our hearts. The young Hyuga stare at Hinata as though she was from another world. All Hinata did was stand their staring directly at the council of dimwits.**

**"You what?" One of the dimwits ask.**

**"I will not fight one of my family members. I refuse to do so." Hinata stood straight, and strong.**

**"You ungrateful brat! You will do what we say." Honestly I really didn't care who said that I was so proud of Hinata for standing up.**

**"No." Hinata lower her head a bit casting shadows over her eyes. I knew that the Hinata that I love was about to reveal herself."I will not fight my family its pointless to do so. I refuse to hurt family in order to prove myself strong enough to be consider main house. Stregth does not come from beating on those weaker than you. Stregth comes from how far some one is willing to go for something they care about."**

**"I knew it, I knew from the moment you were born that you where never met to be of the Main House or heiress. We should have branded you from the beginning of your life." Now I was angry but had to keep myself in control this was Hinata's moment.**

**"Go ahead. Brand me with the Cage Bird Seal. It would be an honor to be a branch member than a soulless monster like you." Hinata voice was filled with rage. I felt fear when she raise her head and reveal her eyes with her Byakugan activated."What are you waiting for go ahead brand me."**

**A growl was heard from one of the council members. "Guards detain her." Three Hyuga guards rush towards Hinata. Two of the grab an arm while the third held Hinata's head. Things just escalated.**

**One of the council member stood up from his place of watching and move slowly towards Hinata sealing equipment at hand. Seconds turn to millenniums as the dimwit council member drew the Cage Bird Seal on Hinata's forehead.**

**At this I had to hold both Naruto and I back so we don't reveal ourself. Any good friend would go in and rescue Hinata, but both of us knew that this was something that she had to do. So with tears falling to the ground I held Naruto to both stop him from interfering but also as a life line as I watch Hinata get sealed. **

**End of Flashback.**

After that Hinata was pretty much forgotten by the council. Sure she has to bow down to the people that she hates the most in the world, but in the end it's the council that cries at night. No not cry but yell in agonizing fear for they are visited at night by the personification of nightmares, Oni-Hinata.

Taught by the greatest prankster of this universe, train by a ruthless war veteran kunoichi, and raise with the strongest force in reality Oni-Hinata was born from all the extreme conditions that Hinata faced. She come out only to those that have done something that caring, gentle Hinata would never forgive. Oni-Hinata would use anything and everything at her disposal to create fear, chaos, and complete pandemonium.

To say that the dimwit council when paranoid would be correct. Because of this Hiashi words became law in the Hyuga house. The only one who has more power than Hiashi would be his wife for she rule over him.

With persuasion by his wife Hiashi went on to study a new seal that would remove the pain and the instant death from activating the Cage Bird Seal. This would end the servitude that the branch family was force under. For this seal would be applied on every Hyuga ending the hatred and closing the rift between both houses. Things became much more peaceful in the Hyuga house hold. Thou I still felt as thou I was walking to my doom everything I go and visit.

Since then nothing really magnificent happen. The Third still had some suspicion but pretty much let go of most of them. Some of the council got word from my blood line but have as of yet make a move. So far the three of us played innocent rather well. Our live in the Leaf seem to be peaceful if you don't count my solo mission into restricted section, record stealing, espionage, or basic info gathering.

And so here we are gather around a lunch of pot-luck a week before graduation. Laugher was all around, and boasting could be heard across the play ground.

"Hey Jinx can you do me a favor please?" Hinata ask with puppy dog eyes.

I sigh."This favor involves a dress doesn't it?"

"Maybe."

"Tell me what it is then I'll decide." I lean back on my arms looking critically at Hinata.

"Neji's birthday is coming up and a party is going to be thrown for him. I just want you to attend. Please" Hinata up her puppy dog eyes.

"No way in hell." I bluntly stated.

"Please Anita-chan it would mean the world to me." Damn those tears.

"I did say no way in hell, but this is the world of the living so you owe me." Next thing that happens is a happy squealing Hinata glomps me.

"Thank you Jinx." _'I have a feeling I'm going to regret this.'_

I was right. As soon as school was over Hinata took me shopping for a dress. We spend an hour to find the perfect dress for the both of us. Hinata ended up with a beautiful black dress. The dress was sleeveless and had a heart shape neckline showing some of her cleavage. It hug to every curve of her body till it flow like a water fall around her legs. Hinata looked amazing in her dress.

The dress that was pick for me was a charcoal gray. The dress hug my curves like Hinata's but instead of flowing like a waterfall the skirt of the dress fell down in layers from my hips to the middle of my shins. The short sleeves of the dress slip off my shoulders leaving my collar bone and some cleavage to be seen do to the heart shape neck line. Personally I would never have bought the dress but Hinata threaten me with her inner demon. Only hell scares me more than Oni-Hinata.

"So when's Neji's birthday?" I ask Hinata as we exited out of the store dresses in paper bags.

Hinata looked down at the ground as she answered me."Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." I mumble.

"If I gave you more time then you would just worry over it." Hinata defended herself.

"I know Hina-chan. But out of curiosity why buy your dress now? Shouldn't you have done that before?"

"Yeah but I wanted to go shopping with you." Hinata raise her head a bit.

"Aw you miss me didn't you." I tease her with a smile.

"Your always either fighting with Lee or pranking with Naruto. The only times I see you now is at school." My smile left.

"I'm sorry Hinata." Again guilt rose up into my heart to crush it.

"It's alright Jinx." Hinata looked up and smile at me, my guilt diminish but was still their. For the rest of the day we spent it at Hinata's room going over want we should were and giving each other tips over make up. As much as it pains me to say this, I had fun doing something girly for a change.

We eventually lost track of time, as Hinata made me model some cloths that she wanted to see me where. Well Hinata tried to make me model. It end up with us on the floor wrestling as Hinata tried to pride my shirt off.

"Stop it Hinata." I yelled just as the door open and in came Hanabi. Hinata and I stop to stare at her before Hinata manage to take my shirt of. "Hinata!"

"Hey Hanabi- chan," Hinata sat up triumphantly with my shirt in her hands."Is there something you need?"

"I came to tell you dinner was ready." Hanabi stare at us a bit curios."Um why are you taking her clothes off."

I couldn't help myself for out of habit I said,"Because she want to make love to me." I sat up and hug Hinata around her neck with my eyes slightly narrowed as Hinata's face was smash into me chest.

Hanabi's reaction almost made me die of laughter. Her face turn red as blood came out of her nose as she fainted. All I could do is laugh. Hinata on the other hand was worrying over her sister but a light chuckle escape her.

"This isn't funny Jinx." Hinata tried to scold me.

"Ha hahahhha Yeah your right I shouldn't be laughing. This is a serious situation. Hanabi is a perv... HAhaahhhhha. I'm s...sor..ry." I tried with all my might to be concern but finding out that Hanabi was a pervert was too shocking.

"Jiiinnx!"

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you Luna-Zeta for reviewing I'm glad that you did. It make me really happy that someone likes my story. It really touch my heart when I read your review. As for romance just wait a bit more I will try my best to have the next chapter up this week. This chapter gave me a lot of trouble when writing. Some sentences didn't fit right or some scene didn't come out well. So I had to either start all over or go hours on end racking my brain to make sense of this chapter. I'm glad that you took your time to review it really was what push me to finish this chapter. So thank you Luna-Zeta.

Questions, suggestion, or comments please leave them in a review. Thank you.

**Author's Request has ended.**


	16. Chapter 16:why three

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"Jinx!" Hinata yelled. I tried with all my might to stop laughing but I couldn't. It wasn't until Hinata stood and came over to me. Next thing I know is pain bloom in my stomach.

"Ow" I barely cried as I held my mid section in pain.

"What happen?" Hanabi woke up from her pervert induce sleep.

I'm sorry I couldn't help myself."Hinata's a rough lover." I whisper faintly breathing heavily Thud, Hanabi hits the floor again. "So worth it." Those where the final words I said before Hinata gave me a beating of a life time.

"I hope you learn your lesson." Hinata stood with her arms cross and legs apart like a soldier.

"Yeah never be a pervert around Hanabi." I whisper from my place on the ground.

"Good girl." And with that Hinata stomp of to help her sister. All the while I was trying to move with the least pain possible._'Note to self fear Hinata more.'_

After Hanabi regain conciseness we went to get dinner with Hinata and Hanabi in the front and me as far from them as possible trying my best not to faint from Hinata's K.I.

Fortunately the rest of the night things when smoothly. Hinata and I had a good time. While Hanabi learn the wonders of being a woman. Neji was no where to be seen, leaving me worried free. Things for me where perfect until Hinata thought it was time for make up. Once again I found myself cursing the woman who invented the puppy dog eyes.

"Do I have too?" I whine from where I sat.

"Yes." Hinata came over to me with a bag full of different types of make-up.

I slump in my seat and let Hinata do what I can't, make-up. I close my eyes as she put on all kinds of powders and creams on my face. Time pass as the ticklish brush pass across my face. The itchy powder and the cold creams made it uncomfortable but Hinata's whispers to herself about colors and shades always made me laugh and giggle, which annoyed Hinata a bit.

"Alright Miss Giggle your done." Hinata sigh tiredly but with a smile softly glowing on her face.

A small mirror was place in front of my eyes. Brown eyes where frame by wings of gold that fan out on to my eyelids as long lashes extended out into the world. Deep red lips stand out from a tan face with a slight blush rush onto my cheeks making my round face look a bit more angular. A small smile spread my red lips.

"Hinata why is it only you that can make me love make-up?" I whisper to entrance with the face in the mirror afraid that any movement could break it. Hinata's answered was to giggle while she clean up.

"Jinx you forget make-up only enhances not hides." Hinata said to me.

"But only if its use right." I stated.

"Right as always." Hinata giggle again as she looked at me staring at my reflection. "Careful Jinx you might get suck in."

I briefly glanced at her with an annoyed face."Then I would live in reflection reality." Hinata giggle to herself. A few more hours pass as Hinata and I laugh our self silly till midnight when Hinata began to yawn.

"Alright time for me to go." I stood up and stretch as I said good bye. Hinata wave with her left hand as she was hiding a yawn with her other hand. "Sweet dreams."

"Ah Miss Dreamer your living." I heard a sweet voice that only Hinata's Mother can have.

"Yes ma'am." I turn to her barely noticing Neji behind her.

"Neji be a dear and escort Miss Dreamer to her home."

"Oh no that fine I can walk by myself." I tried to protest.

"Miss Dreamer your such a lovely lady, a man would take advantage of you when you come into view." Lady Hyuga looked at me with a bit of worried in her face.

"It's all right Lady Hyuga I can take care of myself." No matter what I said Lady Hyuga insisted to have Neji escort me to the apartment. In the end she won._'Ronni you really want us to get together don't you?'_

"Make sure you take care of her Neji dear." Lady Hyuga called out as Naji and I left the Hyuga compound.

"You know you don't have to take me to the apartment. Right?" I said.

"Lady Hyuga ask me to escort you." Neji said in monotone making it sound more serious then it is.

"You know you need to learn to loosen up. If you don't you'll never get a wife." I sang the last part as I walk past Neji who froze.

"You don't know anything about my life. You know nothing of living in a clan or of being a slave to said clan. You have no right to tell me how to live my life." Anger leak into Neji's words. I stop in mid step some guilt slipping into my heart, but anger and sadness came right after it. Guilt for what my words made Neji feel, anger for how I live my past, and sadness for the way our lives seem similar.

"What about you?" My voice turn emotionless as I spoke with my back towards him. "You don't know how my life was or what I've been through You don't know anything about me. Sure I don't know what's like to live in a clan, or living with the knowledge that one mistake can cost me my life." I pause and turn to him. "But that doesn't mean I don't know what a harsh life is." As I finish I turn my back to Neji and walk back to apartment. At that moment I didn't care if Neji was behind me or not for my thoughts where far away into my old reality. My mind filled with memories of a time best to be forgotten.

I turn down an alley away from the apartment, my feet lead the way once again for my mind took a back seat to enjoy the night scenery A few moment past and I found myself in an empty park. The wind blew cold as the three quarter moon shined down on the world. Star's light dull from the village's lights. Crickets compose a symphony as fireflies created a light show for them. Dew began to appear on the grass and leafs. Tree took a life on their own in the night standing with only their outline showing. This was beautiful to me as all I could do was sit and stare at the wonder of the night forgetting where I am.

I sat there till dawn came. With the sun rise I made my way to the apartment. No one was in the streets as I pass, no human sounds, only those of early morning creatures. Finally after a few twist and turns I made it back to the apartment just in time to see Naruto opening the door. His eyes went directly to me, and I knew that something unpleasant was about to happen.

"Jinx wherever have you been?" That was the first thing out of Naruto's mouth.

"What no good morning? How sad." I walk pass him into the leaving where on the couch sat none other than Neji. "I'm going out see ya at the party Naruto." I turn and tried to leave out the door when Naruto block me with his arm.

"Oh no you don't Jinx." Naruto turn serious."You still have to answered my question."

"And if I don't?" Just as I finish Naruto's fist punch me in the stomach sending me to the other side of the room.

"Then I'll just have to beat it out of." Was Naruto's response.

"Bastard." I mumble. A plan form in my head while I scan my surrounding Neji stood by the couch a little shock at what Naruto did but others wise looked uncaring. Naruto on the other hand had conflict-ion written all over his face making him looked constipated. Quickly I send a bunch of kunai towards Naruto surprising him. He tried to dodge but it only ended in him pin to the wall. I took my chance and left through the door making sure to close it behind me, and Body Flicker to my room. I sigh once my room was seal as peace settle around me.

For the rest of the day I lay in bed thinking over the years I been in this reality. Time pass slowly as the sound of Naruto and Neji arguing about where I was reach my ears but went ignored. Eventually Neji had to leave for the party and Naruto had to get ready. I sighed again at the thought of having to wear a dress._'Only Hinata could make me wear a dress.'_

Just as the sun was setting I made my way once again to the Hyuga compound Each step felt as thou I was walking to my doom. My dress fell around me and my feet were adore with a pair of silver stilettos, or as I called them 'Men's invention to keep Women from running.' My face was make-up free and the only the only jewelry that I wore was a simple locket in the shape of a book.

The party at the Hyugas had already started when I got there. Decorations hand of the walls as balloons floated in the air. There was a live band playing slow music that was just fast enough to dance to but slow enough to need a partner. Some of the guest were already dancing, while other stood and mingle. Refreshment and snacks were at different tables scatter around the perimeter of the yard.

Instead of dancing or mingling I resign myself to people watch seeing how people interacted with each other at an event like this. I saw a couple dancing to their own rhythm as they move on the dance floor. A bunch of kids laughing in one area about one thing or another. A boy asking a girl to dance with a blush of deep red on his face. I saw a few people at refreshments and snack talking. I observe for a while before I move to a new part of the party and begin my observations all over again doing my best to avoid Naruto and Neji.

The party was half way over when I couldn't take it any more. My feet where killing for they had been in stilettos for far more time than they have ever been. The sun had set hours ago, so with the light of the lanterns I made my way to a secluded area. I found one in the gardens by a large tree and hedges four feet tall surrounding it. I sigh in content as I sat on the base of the tree my aching feet getting a rest for the first time in four hours.

I looked up at sky a habit that I was starting to adopt. Stars twinkle in there homes as a wind blew carrying leaves away from their's. Time stop as a leaf floated in mid air. I knew that this was Ronni's doing.

"Mind telling me why you're not out there dancing with one of you boys?" Ronni's voice came from the right of me. I turn my head and stared at her. Tall, beautiful and to top it all confident.

"Ronni tell me why three? Why give me different mates?" I sat their in the night air as Ronni sorted through her thoughts. Finally after a long moment Ronni spoke.

"Why do you think I have a reason to give you three mates?"

"Because you had a reason to bring me here in the first place."

"Good observation skills most people would have never come to that conclusion." Ronni complemented me.

"Most people aren't Jinxes or halve crazy." I replied to her.

"Point taken." Ronni raise her hand and snap her fingers. Next thing I know I'm in my mindscape. "Now on to the explanation Follow me please." Ronni began to float towards a huge mountain and I followed her.

On the other side of the mountain were three statues all exactly like me but with a few differences. One was white with a long flowing skirt and peasant shirt. Another was grey with jeans and a t-shirt. The last one was black with armor like a gladiator with an armor chest and armor leggings.

"These are the three side to you." Ronni pointed to the white one."This one represents the compassion in you. The part of you that you only show to those you trust." She pointed to the grey one."This is the one that represents simple person that you are. The one that you show everyone else." When Ronni pointed to the last one her voice change to a more serious tone."This one represent the beast in you, the one that you use in mission, or one that comes out when you have goal to fulfill. Be it a prank, revenge, or protection."

"What does this have to do with my three mates?" I ask.

"Everything. You know that I have a reputation of giving ten mates to everyone I cross. Their are many reasons for this. But I'll give you your reasons. You Anita 'The Simple Jinx' Dreamer have more than one mate because went you cross something was broken. In every crossing that has ever happen a soul looses something. That something is always different but two similarities remain. It is always something that would go unnoticed for a very long time and it usually becomes something beneficial one way or another.

"For you it was the wall that was built in order for only one mate would be able to be with you. But in the crossing that wall was destroy along with the bonds that only mates have. In order for you to live with any emotion I search for souls that would be capable of loving you. Those souls where Neji, Gaara and Haku. All three of them responded to my message and so I made them your new mates. That is the reasone why I gave you three." Ronni looked at me as one would expect a mother would looked at her child while teaching the important parts of life.

"What do you mean live with any emotion? What do any of these statues have to do with anything beside my slight narcissism?" I ask still a bit confuse of the reason for bringing me here.

"To your first question you would have been no more than a living shell. If I hadn't find mates for your soul you would have live only a week before you died of dehydration. No emotions means no reason to live." Ronni pause and took a breath."To your second was to show you the different sides of you that all three of your mates will one day love."

I lower my head _'Yo was right Ronni is loony.'_ "Love is only for those who deserve it."

"And you don't deserve love Anita?" Ronni ask me.

"..." My answered was my tears.

"I gave you three mates that would love you Anita..."

"It's not love if its force!" I yelled interrupting what Ronni was about to say.

"What..."

"Love can't be force. When it is it crumbles into pain and sorrow. You can't force someone to love me just so I can live it just not right. You just turn them into slaves." More tears fell.

"She didn't forces them Anita." I gasp when I heard Yo's voice behind me. "Ronni said she send out messages it was their souls that responded. The part of the soul that no one not even one self can understand. That part choose to bond with you." Yo came closer as he spoke." So please at least try to fall for them Jinx."

"But.."

"Their's no but Jinx they choose to bond with you the least you can do is respond." A sad smile broke out on to Yo's face. "Please?"

I lower my head as I went over every possible out come."But what if they find out about..."

"They will love you regardless. Just be yourself and everything would be alright." Yo voice became comforting.

"Yeah but don't go up and kiss them just do it gradually. Pretend like you don't even know their your mates." Ronni laugh. I calm down but worried was still in my heart._'They made their choice Jinx so woman up and give them what they choose.'_

"Find but if it ends in pain don't be surprise when I committed suicide." I stated as I wipe my tears away. Ronni giggle as Yo chuckle I was back to my usual self. "Oh yeah on more thing, Ronni why did you bring me in here instead of explaining this outside?"

"You'll find out soon." Ronni sang as she faded away.

I turn to Yo as he still stare at Ronni's fading image."You girlfriend's crazy." I bluntly stated.

"Yeah but she's my..I ... You little..." I laugh as Yo just admitted to Ronni being his girlfriend. Yo left humiliated. I laugh for a bit more before I was finally able to stop.

"Ah that was too easy." I said just as my mindscape faded away. I knew from the first moment that I left my mindscape something was of.

First thing was it was warm but I remember the night being chilly. Second I was laying on something soft. My eyes slowly open to revel a room blanketed in shadows. I lay on a soft bed with covers wrap around me.

I slowly sat up and found more things where of. My hair that I kept short cascade down to my hips once again. When I reach with my hands to see if my hair was real I saw the many scars that I got from battles or rough training on my skin. My scars no matter how proud of them I am I kept them hidden, so they wouldn't be use to identify me, where now out in the open. I gasp when I saw them.

"Your awake." I heard someone say to the left of me. I quickly turn my head and saw Neji leaning against the wall.

* * *

Author's Notes: Thank you ReaderNicholas666 for reviewing I'm glad that you like my story.

Thank you also Luna-Zeta for reviewing it make me glad to know someone is cheering for me that more that I could ask for my first story. Now for your questions, Naruto, and Hinata are both fifteen with Jinx's body being 16 but her memories are of 28 years, this is because of her old reality combining with her new one. Team 9 are all 17 while The Rookie 9 are between 15 and 16 depending on their birthdays. The question about Naruto going on the trip with Jiraya will probably surprise you and if his going to be close to anyone outside of the group well I have some ideas so that iffy at best. The one down fall to ongoing fanfics is that you have to wait for the author to update, so I really appreciate your commitment on waiting and reviewing each chapter. I can only say I'm lucky that you stumble onto my story. If you hadn't it would probably be much worse than it is. So on sounding like a broken record, I thank you for reviewing.

Questions, Comments, Suggestions, leave them in a review. Thank you.


	17. Chapter 17 So many question

Sorry it took a long time holidays got in the way.

Disclaimer: Yeah we all know the drill by now. Right?

"Your awake." Neji said from his place leaning on the wall. Dress in a white fancy shirt and black slack. His Byakugan visible even in the dim light, but even I can see the question just barely behind his aloof expression.

I began to look around the room for exits before Ronni's and Yo's voices rang in my ear reminding me to try. "You have questions don't you?" I looked at Neji right in the eyes.

Neji stood from the wall and made his way over to me."If I ask would you answered?" I stared at him not able to believe what my ears heard. Neji's voice sounded silky, not monotone.

"Only if you agreed to two conditions." I took a breath and said the first condition. "I'll answered yours if you answered mine." I looked at Neji in the eyes as I said, "I know with your eyes you are able to see my lies. So you'll believe me when I say I would be able to see yours."

"You answered mine and I yours." Neji agreed to my deal sounding like one of those suave men in the old black and white movies. Hell froze over, pigs grew wings and soar, my sister is a virgin. Neji began to look attractive in my eyes. At that moment I was glad that the light was dim for a rose red blush warm my cheeks just a bit at that realization.

"Now for the second." With grace that only a woman can have I threw my arms and seal the room using seals that I had prepare before hand, just encase. "We only tell someone else with permission of the other. No one is to know of this meeting." As I spoke I unseal a brush and ink from my shoulder.

I looked once again to Neji to see what his answered would be. He stood right next to me, his eyes right at me. A shiver went down my spine something I wasn't use to. "Alright." Neji kneel and gave me his left hand.

I grab his hand and began to draw the seals on it. "You can go first." I said at the first character was written.

"Explain how your appearance change."

"It was a gift from this reality's guardian." I wrote the second character. "I am able to change my appearance at will. Thou I don't know how my appearance change since I did not will it to."

"This reality's guardians?" Neji let the question hang in the air as the third character was drawn on his skin.

"There are thousands of millions of billions realities that are known. Every reality has a guardian that views and records it's history. They watch over the reality as it is their reason for existing." I pause as I made a fourth character. "Each guardians has the ability to interfere with their reality from influencing to giving gift."

"How do you know?"

"Because I not originally from this reality." A fifth character came into the mix." I was born in a place by the sea on country form on the constitution of freedom. I came here when I was 16. Thou the body that was created for me was that of a four year old."

"Prove it." I showed him my camera.

"Will this prove." I showed him some of the pictures that I took of my old home. Neji nodded a bit surprise at the revelation. Can't really blame him.

"That means your..."

"From a different reality that has some connections to this one." I interrupted Neji knowing what he was going to say. The six character came to be. A moment pass in pure silence as Neji tried to digest the information that was presented to him.

"How is this possible?" I had a feeling he was referring to both my existence and gifts.

"It has always been that way. Since the beginning of time guardians watch over our realities. They watch and sometimes choose what course the reality should go. Sometimes it goes as plan but other time it does not. A guardians job is to watch, thus their ability to interfere is limited to only suggestion. That is until a person is cross into or out of a reality." The seventh character flowed onto Neji's hand."When that happens the guardian has an opportunity to make an agent that can directly interfere. Think of it like a hokage and a spy. The agent can try to interfere but like a mission it can fail."

"I see." I could hear Neji's curiosity peak."Are you an agent?"

My hand pause on the eight character,"Yes."

"Have..."

Once again I interrupted Neji,"Yes, I have done this reality's guardian's will. Even now I'm working on a little over a decade old assignment." The nine character crawl onto Neji's wrist.

"Exactly what are you to do?"

The tenth character spiral in to existences. "Now if I told you that were will the fun be."I smirk at him. I stood from the bed as I made a reflection of Neji's seal onto my left hand. "Thou I will tell you this much not everything is as it seems."

"What do mean?" Neji was confuse. I chuckle knowing that Neji's life will become a lot more complex.

"You tell me. Why the Leaf does what it does? What does the Leaf do?" I smile as I completed the final stoke on my seal. Only thing left to do is touch hands. "Tell me why do you fight for the Leaf? and I want your reason." It became quite after that. Neji didn't say a word for not even he knew why he became a shinobi. A sad smile came onto my face _'Neji has no reason to fight.'_

"The Leaf will one day ceased to exist." I stated out of the blue, my instincts taking control. "This reality's guardian has seen the future and it's grim. This reality will be destroy by the actions that the Leaf will take and has taken. The guardian doesn't want that. He want this reality to live for far longer than it is expected to be. For that reason the Leaf's fate has already been decided, the Leaf will fall." I pause to look at Neji in the eye."How that happens depends on the circumstances. Before I came the guardian was planing on unleashing a plague on the Leaf or have an asteroid fall from the sky and crush it. If that would come to pass many innocents would lose their life; something that the guardians didn't want to do but desperation was eating at him.

"But when he heard of my crossing he beg my reality's guardian to choose his reality. He did that in the hopes of gaining an agent. His wishes came to be. I became his agent of this reality and thus have to do what he wills. You already know what that is so I wont repeat myself. But I will add this much the guardian doesn't like to end life is goes completely against his nature to do so. In fact I think that the only reason why he allowed me to go threw with my plan. He doesn't want so many innocents to die."

"But why the Leaf?" Neji looked at me confusing clear on his face.

"Right now it's the Leaf but later it would be a different village then another and another. As it stands now this reality would not last pass the next generation."

"So your planing on doing what?" Neji ask something telling me he was getting mad."And what makes you decide who's innocent?"

_'Getting rid of what makes the Leaf bad. Well I don't choose whose innocent or not but I know this much those who want power for the sake of power and nothing more are not innocent. Besides what really is innocents.'_ I thought as I said. "Didn't I told you if I tell you that what fun would that be."

"You keep to many secrets." Neji mumble angrily.

A grin spread my lips."I know. But hey I have to do something for entertainment." I shrug."It just so happens that I like seeing people get confuse. So I only give out enough info to either throw them in for a loop or catch their curiosity." I giggle remembering all those fun times that Naruto or Hinata got confuse by my words only to end up in really awkward situations.

"You are crazy." My grin turn into a smirk.

"Crazy doesn't know his crazy. But I know I'm crazy so that doesn't make me crazy." I laugh at the expression on Neji's face.

"You still haven't told me whose innocent and who isn't" Neji really was angry now. He stood right in front of me his Byakugan looking sinister.

"I don't decides who is innocent or who is not. I only get rid of those who would destroy this world." I huff. Yeah I'm not great with words.

"How do you know who will lead to the end of the world?"

I didn't respond right away my mind was in turmoil. But when I did this is what I said, "Now don't misunderstand all I'm doing is getting rid of those that will end the world not going after world peace. Those whose actions, decision or motives would make the end come is who I'm after. So don't think that I would go after ever person that does bad. That would just throw off the balance of things. When the balance goes chaos follows.

"And if your worried of what happens to those who are still here when the Leaf falls, don't cause they will all be relocated somewhere safe." I stop not knowing what to say. But from the look in Neji's eyes I knew that I got him to calm down somehow. _'I really hate interacting with others.'_

"So you don't plan on letting those left to fend for themselves?"

"My mother taught me that everything has a consequence that you have to prepare for. And I did." Without realizing I mumble,"I hope."

"You hope?" Neji's voice made me jump.

"Well not everything goes according to plan so I follow one of my home countries mottoes,'Hope for the best but prepare for the worst.' And I did prepare you just never know if its enough." I looked down the pressure of my situation came crashing down on me causing my shoulders to drop. _'If I fail many would lose their life. I may lose my life. Naruto, Hinata, Rin, Director Red, Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Akamaru, Choji, Shikamaru, Shino and even Neji could lose their lives.'_ At that thought an image of Neji dieing came to my mind.

Branches going into Neji as he protect Naruto and Hinata. His face cover in dirt and blood as he utters his last words. The seal on his forehead vanishing sealing his Byakugan forever. My body tense at that image. If I fail then Neji would die and others will follow. My body began to shake as everything I did everything to make the image disappear. _'Damn it I barely know Neji and he's already affecting me like this. Why? Damn it.'_

"Anita... Anita..." Something hit me on the cheek. My vision clear and Neji stood above me his arm at an angle. Neji slap me."Anita.."

For a moment I was calm, but then I began to laugh hysterically falling to the floor. I couldn't stop nothing I did made me stop. Tears ran down my face as my body shook with laughter. I think I've lost it.

"Dreamer..." '_Did I just hear concern in Neji's voice.'_ He slap me again. My laughter stop.

"Sorry." I mumble. I brought my knees up and hug them to my chest. I will my appearance to change back. My scars faded and my hair shorten but my seals remains."I just... I saw something that really freak me out."

"You saw something. What do you mean you saw something?" Neji's voice was soft as thou he was speaking to a child.

"Hinata and Naruto say I'm psychic. That I see parts of the possible future." I mumble.

"Psychic?"

"For someone that rarely speaks you have a lot of questions." I mumble again.

"Maybe because you throw me in for a loop."

"That's funny I thought I heard you make a joke." I said raising my head a bit to smile at him.

"You're one strange girl." Neji whisper. I grin at that comment.

"Yeah well normal is boring." I grin now back to myself."So anymore questions?"

Neji sigh finally getting that I tend to make things strange. "Not right now."

"Alright then give me your hand." Without really thinking Neji gave me his left hand. I took it with my left and the seal was complete. The small characters came to life as they move from their original positions to form a little dove right inside our wrist. I smile glad that questions where over. I stood from the floor and deactivated the seals on the room."I'll see ya later Neji."

I was about to leave the room not really caring about Neji just wanting to leave. When the door open and standing their was Lady Hyuga. She grin at me and clap her hands,"Ah their you are Neji-kun." She grab my hand and looked into my eyes."Is this the girl that you choose to dance with?"

_'Dance? Like hell.'_ I thought as a I felt an unpleasant feeling come up. I was about to open my mouth to protest when.

"Yes." Neji confirm Lady Hyuga's statement. _'Damn you Neji. DAMN YOU!'_

"Well what are you wait for it time that Neji goes out to dance." Lady Hyuga took Neji's hand and mine to lead us out to the dance floor. My next victims were decided_ 'Lady Hyuga watch your back and you too Neji.'_

Lady Hyuga let us go and went up stage a gentle smile on her face. Everyone gather around us in large circle as thou they knew something was about to happen. "Um Neji I can't dance." I said just as Lady Hyuga began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen as tradition goes the guest of honor will lead the last dance." Great I was about to make a complete fool of myself. But I can see I sorta deserve this.

"Just follow my lead and keep your feet inside mine." Neji whispers as his right hand grab mine and wrap his left around my waits. I tried to calm down as anxiety rose inside me. I put my left hand on Neji's shoulder. I looked at Neji a nerves blush on my face. "You're scared."

"I hate dancing." I whisper just as the music began to play. Slowly Neji guide us across the dance floor. With each step I remember what Neji told me. I stay inside his feet and followed his lead. We weren't graceful but weren't horrible either. Finally the dance ended. Neji and I separated as people clap ending the party.

Neji bowed and left. I stay their for a moment trying to understand why I felt like I didn't know what to do. I shook my head and went to look for Naruto and Hinata. I found them by the entrance hugging goodbye.

"Jinx." Hinata rush to hug me."Where have you been I've was looking for you."

"I was..."

"Hiding from Neji and me." Naruto interrupted a knowing smile on his face. I smile nervelessly _'I get the feeling he figure out Neji's one of them.'_ I turn to Hinata and saw that she too had a knowing smile. One thought came to mind.

Hell was coming for me.

* * *

Author's Notes: Thank you all who review.

Guest the answered to you question would come up in the next couple of chapters so please be patient a bit more.

UnknownWorld28. Thank for your review I really appreciated it.

Lady Arachne if your still reading thanks for your review. Unfortunately my English isn't all that great, but thank you anyways I'll try to do better in the future.

Thank you for reading. Questions, comments or suggestion leave them in a review.


	18. Chapter 18 Rated M for a reason

Disclaimer: After a long long discussion with much needed violence my friends finally prove that I don't own Naruto. T-T

**Warning:** **This chapter has some dialogue that some might not be comfortable with. So if you don't like excessive foul language or explanation of sexual fantasies please skip the under line parts. ** **Remember this is RATED M for a reason.** **Thank you.**

After the party I spend the night think of how strange the night was. My thought keep going back to the instant that Neji found out about me not being of this world._'Why didn't he ask more questions? What will he do now? I'm sure that he won't be able to tell anyone, but now what will he do.'_My mind was in chaos as every scenario play in my mind. Part of me even went back and thought about what I could have done differently.

"What's done is done Jinx." I heard Naruto say. He stood in the blue's rooms door way arms cross in front of his chest.

"I know but hindsight is twenty twenty I just can't ignore it." I said from my place laying on the blue bed.

"You worried to much." Naruto came over and sat at the edge of the bed. I smile knowing he was right.

"It in my blood to worried. I am a girl after all." I chuckled."But still Neji had no questions about our argument, or where I'm from. Hell he didn't even ask me about my world he just accepted it. At this point I'm starting to believe that he was trying to play with my mind."

"Ha. If he was playing mind games I'm sure you won." Naruto chuckle his infamous grin splitting his face.

I sigh,"That's the thing. I don't know if Neji or I won. For all I know it could have ended in a draw." I pause going over ever sentence that pass through Neji's sweet lips. "ACK!" I scream as I pull my hair and roll on the bed."DAMN IT! I'm acting like a lovesick teenager. I'm 28 for fuck sake."Naruto just laugh his ass off enjoying my misery and honestly if it wasn't happening to me I would be right their laughing with him.

For a while 'colorful' words came out my mouth as I curse the living day lights out of my own emotions. Wait does that count as cursing myself out? Oh who cares Naruto got two noise bleeds when I went into graphic detail about all the things that my over reacting emotions were making think; which I would have laugh at if it weren't for my continues curses. And let me tell ya some of those thoughts are not completely possible but hey I'm stuck in a sixTEEN year old body my hormones were out partying like no tomorrow.

Just so you know what I mean heres a sample of what I said. After heavy editing might I add thank you very much."...FUCK. MY. FUCKING. LUST... For making think about how Neji will look like flush with him over me grunting my name. Me under him barely able to remember my own name while all I could do is moan as I succumb to both his and mine desires...DAMN MY THOUGHT ABOUT THE GREAT SEX THAT I CAN'T GET OUT OF MY HEAD. CASTRATE THE NEJI IN MY HEAD for having a twilight werewolf complex of never wearing a TRICE DAWN SHIRT...making me think about how strong being in his arms will feel as he passionately kisses my lips to the point that I'm ready to fuck him right then and there on the forest floor. BURN ALIVE MY INSUFFERABLE LIBIDO for having me ride Neji like a stallion on adrenaline all the while he is pleasuring me with his hand. HANG MY SHITTY UNBEARABLE IMAGINATION for making me think about Neji's hands ghosting over my over heated skin while whispering about all that he would do to me as my eyes are cover by a soft like silk fabric making it hard to see where he is. DAMN IT ALL TO FUCK TAKING, SHIT DUMPING, ACID DRIPING, FLESH SAWING, EYES BLIDING HEEEELL..."

Sadly my mind remember my other two mates and so the fantasy cursing/confessing continue the only difference was the added yaoi. I give you three guess where Naruto's first noise bleed happen. Come on try I dare you.

Eventually Naruto got it in his head that he needs blood to survive. So with no hesitation he slaps his right hand over my mouth while his left hand catches both of mine and holds them over my head. He glared at while he spoke,"If I let you go will you promise stop with the cursing?"

I nodded my head as best I could. Naruto sigh and got of me. For a moment all was silent. Naruto stare at the floor as though deciding what to say and I stare at the ceiling trying to calm my beating heart._ 'Damn even thinking about him makes my heart beat.'_

"Jinx don't worried so much alright." Naruto try to comfort me when he saw that I was going back into anxiousness.

"Not worried?" I yelled at him."How can I not worried? For all I know Neji might be planing on someway to trap me and reveal what I'm planing." I panted to tire to keep screaming.

"Because Hinata's has been doing some snooping and uncover a few disturbing and interesting facts about the Hyugas." Naruto said completely and absolutely seriously. My curiosity was peaked along with a dab of dread.

"I have a feeling I going to have to kill someone later." I mutter.

"You and me both." Naruto whisper. We both sigh I to calm myself and Naruto to prepare began his explanation, "Hinata's paranoia began to rise on the second day of her coming here. She notice some of the Branch member whispering and giving strange looks and gestures at one another. It got worse when a few of the Main Branch also gave strange looks, gestures and whispers. At firs she thought that I was just her imagination. Fortunately you taught us well. Hinata's paranoia sent her into spy mode. She began to uncover some of the Hyuga's dirty secretes; some of which that not even the Hokage knows." Naruto pause as though it was hard to reveal what he was about to say. "The Hyuga's council is cruel. Hinata uncover as much as she could from stray whispers and hidden seals but it wasn't till today that some of her suspicions where confirm. Today during Neji's party some of the older Branch members had a meeting with Hinata. They told her about a secret group with in the Hyuga that is planing on either defecting or an overthrow the Leaf."

My eyes widen I know that the seal was horrible but for some reason I couldn't see the Branch family planing an overthrow, defect yes, overthrow no. Then I realize that the Hyuga help form the Leaf and somehow my mind made the jump to_ 'Hyuga + Creation of Leaf = Master Manipulating Liars.' _Yup that's about right, and cue my rising dread.

"There more to it then just the seal, huh?" I whisper as fear began to claw at my heart with sorrow right behind it.

"Yeah. The Branch family along with a few Main Branch form their group in order to find a way to stop the council. Apparently the Hyuga's don't tolerate weakness. And being born without the Byakugan is a form of weakness." I gasp my sorrow increase."If a child id born in the Main Branch without the Byakugan it immediately eye plant surgery. Usually a Branch members child who has yet to take the seal,is selected then killed for their eyes. But if a child on the Branch family is born with out the Byakugan it is immediately burn alive."

Sorrow fill tear began to leak from my eyes and fall on to the blue bed's pillow. "Why burn alive?"

"Hyuga's believe in purity. Fire purifies." No emotion came from Naruto. I know then that he was think about the many lives that the Hyuga have cut too short.

"I know their more to it." I whisper as for the third time that night my instinct took over.

Naruto sigh as he put his head in his hands."You know how the Hyugas run the hot springs." I nodded knowing that Naruto couldn't see me."They... run a slave ring using the hot springs as a ruse to cover up their scouting for potential... slaves." Naruto was shaking out of pure rage. I fell like I wanted to throw up. That feeling turn to the real thing, I bolted out of the blue room and into the bathroom.

When I came back Naruto was relatively calm but I could sense the storm behind his calm exterior. I stood in the door way catching my breath all the while trying to make plans about stopping the Hyuga's with out revealing ourself.

"We're going to stop them." I whisper. Naruto looked at me knowing that was not a statement but a command. I looked at Naruto straight in the eyes for a moment and as thou reading my mind he pass me my telestone. My thumb had to just press one button for me to get a hold of the person that will help us stop the Hyuga. I chuckle humorlessly, _'The first case that I can use to make my village look good while he Leaf looks bad just had to involve the Hyuga's didn't it. Hphphph, I not sure if I should call it irony of karma.'_

"Commander long time no see." A girly voice answered.

"Cut the crap and put the S. General on the phone." I heard an audible gulp as the telestone was pass from one hand to the other.

"Commander what might I do for you?" A groggy female voice answered.

"First stop sleeping with your nurses. Second get your squad ready I found you a mission." I order.

"Yes ma'm." I hear before the line was cut. I smile wickedly the Hyugas don't know whats coming.

"Your sending Guardians?" Naruto ask in somewhat disbelieve. Guardians that what people from my village call our soldiers. Ever since my village was first form we needed protection from both creature and ninjas. After all I'm not naive enough to believe that the Elemental countries where going to always stay where they are. Please, history has shown us that countries lose by weak leaders, insufficient information, and a disorganize or a neglected military force. I not going to make those mistake(I really hope I don't).

"Nope." I put telestone to my ear again as I mark another number."I'm sending Guardian 'Angels' to do a rescue." Guardian Angels are a squad of elite Guardians whose sole purpose is helping those in need, from captives to suffering civilians.

Naruto smirk knowing that the Hyuga's where about to hit deep shit_.' Ahhh the misery of other is so wonderful.'_ I though as I herd a 'hello' from my telestone.

* * *

"Alright now that that's all taking care of what else did Hinata confirm? And what does this have to do with my worries?" I ask once all our preparations were complete.

Naruto smile."They Hyuga's where asking for Hinata's help in starting their defection/overthrown."

"So that means what exactly?" I ask.

"I was seeing if you could be of use to us."

"That still doesn't explain your lack of questioning my origins." I said before realizing that Neji was right behind me._'Well damn.'_

I turn around and sure enough there was Neji with Hinata by his side. "Hey Jinx, Naruto." Hinata greeted.

Naruto didn't wait for anymore invitation. He jump up and dash to Hinata giving her a long breath taking kiss.

I promptly ignore them as I observe Neji. My naughty thoughts return full force. A smirk tug at Neji's lips when a slight blush dusted my cheeks as I stare at him. I pull the cliché of looking away.

"You still haven answer my question." I said looking anywhere but at Neji. I felt Neji's smirk grow a bit more.

"Why question something that will not be relevant?" I thought about it a bit and agreed with Neji, thou didn't voice out loud._'It really doesn't matter where I come from as long as I do the job but still why do I feel as thou I was trick. Sigh forget it.'__  
_

After Hinata and Naruto finish sucking each others souls out I ask what they where doing here. This is what Hinata said. "To start planing our defection."

I took a deep breath and let it out as I flop on to the blue bed."And you couldn't wait till tomorrow because?"

Hinata hug Naruto around the waist as she looked as thou she was about to start crying."The faster we have a plan the faster we can stop the cruelty." I smirk proud of Hinata.

"Hinata I'm so proud of you." I said smiling.

"What? Why?" Hinata ask confuse.

"Because you didn't wait, you choose to take action instead of waiting. That a sign of a great leader." Hinata full out blushed.

"So why is Neji here?" I ask.

"Lady Hyuga ask me to accompany Hinata to your house." Neji answered.

"Worried Naruto would take advantage of her?" Naruto with all of his dignity had his third noise bleed of the day.

"Naruto." Hinata yelled in surprise. I laugh my ass of."Jinx this isn't funny." I stop laughing knowing that Hinata would go Oni on my ass.

"Sorry" I hang my head in mock shame. I just heard Hinata sigh."But Naruto did have a noise bleed so..."

'Slap' Naruto now sported a red cheek as he glare at me.

"Alright enough fooling around we have work to do. Hinata, I already sent Guardian 'Angels' to stop the slave ring. So that mean now we have to plan on getting the Branch family out of here without either getting caught or creating suspicion." I said going into my 'Jinx Mode', a state of mind that I go into when planing or executing serious pranks or missions. In this mode those who cross me either end up insane or dead.

* * *

Author's Notes: Thank you Guest for review I'm glad that you like my story.

Thanks for reading.

Comments, Suggestions, Questions, leave them in a Review please.


	19. Chapter 19 The Black Death Third Person

Note: Sorry It took so long to write this chapter but I had so many thing that had to be done that I just couldn't fine the time to write. And I know this chapter is short but I'll do my best to get the next one up with in the week.

Disclaimer: All I own is Anita 'the Simple Jinx' Dreamer everything else goes to their respected owners.

Everyone gather around a small grave with sorrow or grief in their eyes. This was the youngest of the victims that the Black Death has claim a new born barely three hours old. No sound could be heard, not sun shine, yet no rain fell as thou the sky was tire of crying. Everyone stood in straight lines all dress in black clothing. They all looked tire and wore out.

At first no one knew of the danger, sorrow, or pain that the Black Death would cause but even if they knew their was little they could do. The Black Death would enter you by way of fever by the end of the hour you would be delirious. With in two hours your entire body would be mark with black bruises on every inch. After that you had a maximum of ten minutes left. No one survive the Black Death. It didn't matter if you where young or old, rich or poor the moment that the fever sent in you where guaranty death.

This plague started not long after the Hyuga's slave ring was publicly reveal and destroy, where it claim it's first victim, Hanabi Hyuga. Hanabi was soon follow by her mother who sat by her daughters side till her last breath. From their it spread to the Branch family members that help take care of her. By the end of the first day twenty six people where dead with numbers still rising. Then the first outsider was infected, Anita 'the Simple Jinx' Dreamer. From there it spreed to those of poor living condition.

Young children where the first to get sick. Soon the sick and elderly came down with the plague. By the end of the third day half of the Leaf's lowest class where dead. Soon the plague infected those on the middle to low high class citizens. Finally the Black Death reach the those high in command when Danzo came down with the illness and died.

The Black Death reach it highest on the 13th day when one third of the Leaf's population dead. It finally came to a stop when the last of the Hyuga's Branch family member died. Only a few Hyuga remain all from born from the Main Branch Family. But as days pass their numbers dwindle when some committed suicide and others where killed in mob attacks.

In the end only the Head of the Family Hiashi Hyuga, his daughter Hinata Hyuga and one third of the council remain. The Hyuga clan that one was hail as the strongest clan of the Leaf was reduce to less than a dozen by an unseen enemy.

Many would say that all of this was the Hyuga's fault for it all started with them. Many of those who accuse where not afraid to make their emotions felt, thus the many mob attacks on the Hyugas. They once held in high regrade are now a disgrace to the Leaf.

The days that follow the end of the Black Death where fill with funerals. Not one person wore anything but black. Days where fill with everyone going to the cemetery and back home. Today was no exception.

Everyone watch as the small grave was fill with dirt as they prepare to got to the next one. All where so lost in their sorrow and weariness no one except for two notice the shadow of a great dove passing up in the sky.

Eventually life wet back to some resembles of normal. All classes that where cancel due to the epidemic where now fill with students ready to graduate. Stores once close where open again. Some color return to the village people wardrobe. Kids where seen on the parks playing with little care in the world. Gossip began to run again. Life was back to normal. Well normal for some. While everyone else rejoice in being alive some where left grieving.

One such example was a particular group of soon to be genin. Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Akamaru and Shino gather around talking. Although they seem normal their was one notable absent to the large group. Their prank loving, motherly, intelligent, bookworm Jinx was not there. Not many notice her absent but these seven did.

Naruto and Hinata where always together as thou being apart would mean death. Shikamaru was seen watching clouds with an empty look to his eyes. Choji was seen eating less than before. Kiba and Akamaru where seen playing less and being more serious than before. Shino spoke even less than before, not even his bugs interested him. The once energetic group of friend where barely a shell of their former self. By the day that the genin test came they had drifted apart and isolated themselves.

* * *

**Day after the Black Death: **

**Middle of the Pacific Ocean on island know as "Nuestra Vida"(Our Life):**

A boy of about eighteen was sparing with a girl of about sixteen or seventeen. He was dress in only a pair of black shinobi pants the heat of the island making it impossible for anything else to be worn. The girl was dress in a light blue sports bra and gray shorts. Both where drench in sweat as they have been sparring from dawn till now noon. They looked at each other panting, with tense muscles and standing a few yards away from one another. As by rehearsed they dash for one another at the same time meeting right in the middle.

Kicks and punches where made and doge. Block and faints where executed with barely a blink of an eye. Each attack was made with the intent to win the battle. Yet as thou by unspoken words a deal was made not to use justsu, in the case of the girl, or chakra, in the case of the boy was use.

Their fight went on till finally it diminish to a wrestling match when the boy fell and brought the girl down with him. The garble for a while throwing each other off of switching from top to bottom.

"Hah I win." The girl panted her long brown hair falling into her brown eyes. The boy smirk before flipping them making him be on top.

"No I win." Now it was the boy who had his long brown hair falling into his pale eyes. The girl didn't give up. With the last of her strength she flip themselves one last time.

"Wrong I win." They where both too tire to continue as they lay their on the ground panting and sweating from their activity. The boy yield and the girl smile as she got of him to lay by his side. Together they look up at the sky color blue with white clouds here and their. For a while everything was peaceful as time pass slowly for once. The only sounds where that of nature with waves crashing on the shore, bird of land and sea singing their hearts out, and animals of different shapes and sizes roam the small island they call home.

"We should get back before people start getting paranoid of you planing a prank." The boy said once his breathing was under control.

"Auh.. I like seeing people acting all paranoid is so much fun." The girl said smiling mischief(evil) clear in her eyes.

"You're evil." The boy stated bluntly as he got up from laying on the ground.

"Yeah but thanks to that evil we're here safe and sound." The girl pointed out as she too got up from the ground and turn to the boy at her side.

"Yeah." The boy smile at her faintly. She smile back and did the best she could not to blush. She won the battle but lost the war as her cheeks gain a dusty pink. The boy notice as his smile turn to a smirk. That only made her blush a bit more. Thankfully she was save when their names could be heard being called.

Quickly the girl dash towards the voice the boy right at her heels.

"...Oh their you guys are. You had me worried." A woman in her late twenties stood on the shore of the small island. She wore a forest green kimono with blue jays sitting on branches decorating the lower half of her skirt. She stare intently at the pair of teenagers with her brown eyes her face stern. "Hurry up and get ready the last of the Hyuga is coming in an hour and you have to be their to greet him and show him around."

The boy stood straighter as he remember his job with wide eyes. He took off as thou the devil was chasing him. All the girl and woman could do was blink sand out of their eyes.

"Look at that boy run." Murmur the woman. "Maaaan. I don't know whether I should envy you or feel sorry for you Commander."

"Feel sorry I'll be sore for so long that I thread waking up in the morning." The girl groan.

"Yeah and imagine what his capable in bed." The woman said slyly.

"Don't you start Sgt. General." The girl warn the woman with her glare.

"What your the one who isn't afraid of making pervy comments."

"Yeah but right now I'm to tire. I think I'll go take a shower and then a nice nap." The girl walk away living the woman to herself.

* * *

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading.

Comments, Suggestions, Questions please leave them in a review. Thank you.


	20. Chapter 20 From friends to partners

Sorry it took me a while sorta got caught up studying for tests and projects. Sorry for any mistakes its close to midnight.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my dignity, and even that is arguable.

Anita the 'Simple Jinx' Dreamer is dead and with that the last of my connection to my old life was gone. Now all that remain where memories of a time that will never come to pass. I knew this was coming I knew yet it still hurt as I saw my name engrave on the cold stone in the Leaf's cemetery. For I have 28 years of experiences and memories still intact inside my mind; 28 years of laughter, sorrow, anger, and joy most still holding a special place in my heart. But now as they lower my coffin into the ground I have to come and accept that my family is gone and that I will never see them again. Funny how the realization didn't hit till I had a grave with my name. For I live with my family for 16 years and it took 12 years for me to finally say good bye. With Anita the 'Simple Jinx' Dreamer's death came the goodbye that I had stall for as long as I could. The good bye to my blood family and my old world and country.

As they lower my coffin into the hole of my grave my body was replace with a dust clone. I saw the faces of those I would have called friends but now where my enemies as I flew my first but not last time over the Leaf's cemetery as a great dove in the sky. I flew to the east to a small village that was use to claim my origin. To a little village that had the only glimpse into the life on the unreachable continent. The village that I built like a base that my old country had in order to move fast when the enemy wage battle or war. A village name El Fuerte Escudo (The Strong Shield).

Built encase we were found out this small village was design with protection and quick escape in mind. Small it hold the most important standards that the homeland had. Nature as our weapon, shield, and home. Tall gray statues of five women with their right hands in the air as though trying to grab the sun and out of the sky, stood proud as they where the first things that one saw in coming to this village as they stand in a half circle with the one in the middle the tallest of all. Behind them stood a wall of sea salt white protecting the small village inside. Small house and stalls with gardens here and their was the center of this village. By the shore was a small harbor that withstood the harshness of the enrage sea. Around the center of the village was a carpet of green with trees bearing fruit and small enclose areas where domesticated animals grace. No roads where in sight instead only thin trails whine around El Fuerte Escudo . This was home away from home.

People of all ages went about their business as I flew to the tallest building a three story high command center. Although I could have just teleported here I need time to recover from saying goodbye. So it was with surprise when I enter threw an open window and stood in front of non other than my second in command Sgt. General Gin. A beautiful woman who is not afraid to announce her pride of being a full lesbian. And went I say not afraid I mean not afraid to grope, fondle or kiss any girl she is attracted to (Hinata and Rin her favorite victims). She was average high but held an air of strength and confidence around her. Her hair was black and straight down to the nape of her neck. Her eyes although surprise were fill with strength and discipline of years of training in her brown stern irises. She was one of the few that were strong enough to go up against Naruto into a stalemate. That along with her way of thinking lead to her position as my second in command and head of the Guardian 'Angels'.

"Commander!" Gin gasp out in surprise."What the hell are you thinking? Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"Considering that my funeral is about to end..." I mused.

"I'm talking to a dead man." Gin sounded exasperated.

"A dead woman." I puff out my chest emphasizing my B-cup chest. "Now we got to start working an influx of people is about to step into our world. I need officers waiting for them. I want some of the nurses too, they need to check them for illness, or injures. I want all of them care for."

"Understood." Gin saluted. "Although a little late on that."

I sigh,"I know I want them check too."

"Already done."

"Good." I pause as I remember something"Oh about those two who came yesterday."

"They're waiting in your room." Gin acted the every part of a obedient officer and leader as she spoke with respect but a wisdom that come by making and witnessing mistakes.

"Thank you. Now on to your duties." I order and left to my rooms where Hanabi and her mother were.

From this day on I was known as Commander. I was incharge of securing a sustainable future. In the eyes of the people I was law. Although I was given a great responsibility I didn't do it on my own. Along side me were Naruto, Hinata, Rin and many advisors, all from different subjects, from science to domestics. I was at the top but if I was seen as unfit to rule then someone else would take my place but that was not up to my people. The one that choices who rule was none other than the Guardians themselves the true Guardians. As by our agreement of having a world that would surpass his time Yo agree to give everyone a vision of who the ruler of my village would be. On every New Year's Day or when the current rule die or was seen unfit then a new ruler was chosen. Those chosen where given the same position as I have of a Guardian's agent. Sorta like passing the crown from one ruler to the next. Best thing was that it all with in the laws that Yo had to fallow.

After dismissing Gin I went to my room which was conveniently right next door. My room was dark like a cave with the most prominent color being midnight blue. Although dark it was not depressing. On my ceiling was the glowing green constellations; all created by me to form creatures of the sky. My furniture ,from my book shelve to my chairs and nightstands, where made of some kind of dark brown wood and those up against the walls had some waves crashing onto the them their white foam glowing in the dark. The only furniture not made of wood was my bed; my bed was made out of obsidian with royal blue silk sheet that where a present from one of the merchants that I help save from a bandit raid. My floor was made of cold gray stone but have a few crack here and their that glowed an angry red. The only light that was not a glow came from my window over looking the ocean with a comfortable window seat. All in all this was my favorite place to come and relax, my room.

Smiling at seeing my room I turn to the two occupants in it. Hanabi was sitting on the window seat over looking the beach. Lady Hyuga sat by my book shelve looking over some of my collections.

"Can I assume both of you are comfortable?" I said startling them. Hanabi saw me and rush over to me. In the time that I met her, Hanabi sorta got attach to me even thou we only meet for less that two days. I guess she like how I taught her things that others where either embarrass or hesitate of. I didn't mind for the most part, that is till Hinata find out then I'm completely and satisfiable (for Hinata anyway) screwed; but fortunately (or unfortunately depends on how ones sees it) that's weeks away enough time for me to make an escape plan from Oni-Hinata. (I hope).

"Jinx!" Hanabi hug me with all her strength.

"Hey kid your going to break me in half." I manage to get out from the tight hold Hanabi had on me.

Hanabi thankfully let go of me as she face turn a little red. "Sorry it's just that I.. don't know anyone or anything around here..."

"And it's a little scary being away from all that you know of." I interrupted her. Hanabi nodded her head as she looked down at the floor in embarrassment and shame."That's normal Hanabi-chan."

Hanabi look up at me in a bit of a shock before she hug me again only this time more gently. I smile as I hug her back. A small thanks muffle by my clothe made it to my ears as Hanabi hold on to me.

"My Miss Dreamer you were born to be a mother weren't you. I mean you already have my daughter wrap around your fingers in less than 24 hours." I heard Lady Hyuga say with humor clear in her voice. I blush as I looked at her forgetting for a moment that she was their only to remember when she spoke up.

"Maybe, more of a teacher than a mother but I digress." I shrug."Oh and from now on I'm Commander, Anita 'The Simple Jinx' Dreamer is dead."

Lady Hyuga looked at me before she change the subject,"Hhmm your appearance change."

"Yeah this is how I actually look like." I said knowing that my hair was back to reaching my hips and my scars that I'm so proud of where on display."I didn't really feel comfortable showing them in a place that might one day want me dead."

"A wise decision." Lady Hyuga then went into a deep thought clearly feeling comfortable letting her guard down around me.

"Hey Commander can you explain to me whats going on." I heard Hanabi ask still hugging me. I smile down at her glad that she remember not to call me Anita, Jinx or Dreamer.

"Well the night of your cousin Neji's party I had a little chat with Naruto, Hinata and that days guest of honor." I then went on to tell her what we planing. A fake plague would hit the Leaf killing most of it population. Some of those that I know were pure evil and won't be able to ever be change in their ways did actually died. Others like those of the Hyugas Branch family would be transported from the Leaf to this small village then to another one in the middle of the ocean. Once their they would have a choice make a life among my people by learning our way of life or leave to start a life of their own with the knowledge that they are always welcome back to my village with open arms.

"I sense their is something your hinging Commander." Lady Hyuga commented.

I avoided her gaze feeling as thou she could see right through me. "Yeah but that would all be explain later." I sigh feeling older than my years. _'Wait I am older than my years. Oh well.'_

"Alright then I won't push you." Lady Hyuga sat back in a more comfortable position.

"Thank you." I said.

"You can thank me by letting go of my daughter." Lady Hyuga said with humor still in her voice.

I look down and saw that Hanabi was still hugging me. "You know I would but I don't think that's up to me."

Hanabi blush a deep scarlet as she realize that she still had her arms around me. Yet she still didn't let me go till after a hold minute had pass. I smile as Hanabi went to her mother's side. For the rest of the day we talk about anything and everything getting to know each other quite well.

A knock at my door interrupted us in our discussion over what the color white represents. I stood and went to answered it. I wasn't prepare to see who was on the other side so I blush just the tiniest bit when I saw Neji was on the other side.

"Hello Neji. Come on in." I said looking down. I felt Neji look at me strangely but he enter none the less.

"Neji!" I had to cover my ears when Hanabi scream his name.

"Hanabi." I heard Neji grunt as Hanabi tackle him in what could rival a fan-girls glomp.

Now with Neji with us he filled us in on what was going on back at the Leaf since our departure. Well safe to say things where going better than expected. I was glad about that, yet a little fearful. Many 'what if' began to swirl in my mind before I had a chance to think a little more on our situation. Thou I had worries our days during the Black Death were full with relocating the Leaf occupants to the island you would known as Hawaii but my people know as Nuestra Vida.

Things got organize rather quickly. Jobs where appointed and fill as more people came in some of which had no clue what was happening and had to be fill in. Lady Hyuga was appointed as caretaker of the Hyugas since their was a point in time that she was once a part of the Branch Family. Hanabi stay by her mother side but soon made friends with some of the children that where training here. Neji was one of the 15 people appointed to fill in those who didn't know what was happening. While all that was happening I kept watch over the Leaf and El Fuerte Escudo making sure their where no errors.

In the time that Neji and I had time off we will meet and discuss trivial things. Soon we became sparring partners, till this day Neji has yet to beat me. His loss was a big blow to his ego and with that he was determine to become stronger; which lead him to being my training partner. Ah the poor poor fool.(*Insert evil laugh here*).

These events lead us to where we are now two weeks after the Black Death. Getting ready to head out to Wave Country to stop Gato and gain fame for our village. My reasons for moving now are simple. One I had to be ready to face liberating a country. Two I had to have my resources ready to help in the after math. And three the most personal I had to make sure that I meet Haku there.

At first I was worried that my meddling would cause Zabusa and Haku not to go to Gato but Yo reassure me that they would since my meddling was to far away to interfere with other countries that much. A sigh escape me before I could stop it letting Yo know of my feelings. All he did was smirk causing an embarrass blush to dust my cheeks.

"What happen to not falling in love." Yo joke.

"Shut it" I mutter embarrass over my easily read emotions. _'Well their goes my oath of never falling in love... OH who the hell am I kidding I fell for Neji long ago. Now the only thing that I'm afraid of is what would happen when he sees Haku. Oh great now I'm worried what Gaara would do. Why did I have to make that stupid wish.'_

Yo left soon after that laughing at my expense. I on the other hand was to busy trying to fill out paperwork in order to have all we need for liberating Wave Country. This was going to be tiresome won't it. _'Hhmm I wonder what would happen when you give a Guardian a cup of acid coffee.'_ I smile despise the irksome paperwork I had to do.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Thank you FEARFLUFFLY for your review I almost forgot how it felt to get one.:)

Sorry for the bit of confusing thou I was trying out a new way of writing just for experiment sake.

Question, Comments, Suggestions leave it a review or PM me. (sorta figure out how that work yeah I can be a quite dumb when it comes to somethings hehehe.)


	21. Chapter 21 Neji knows Important AN

**Important AN at the end so Please DON'T Skip it.**

**Disclaimer: **Who the Hell told the lawyers I own Naruto! Now they won't leave me alone without trying to sue me. Someone help!

My knees hit the ground, pain and weakness spread through me. My brown hair spread out around me like a cape as I lay face down on the ground making it hard to breathe. My breath came in ragged and short as my eyes dull with the light of pain. My body limp as thou I was a simple puppet. I felt nothing but pain.

My body was lead as I lay on the ground. My bounding heart fill the silence around me almost drowning out the sound of my ragged breaths. The soft grass that once felt like heaven became knives intent on piercing my skin. A thin coat of sweat cover my skin meant to keep me cool cause an almost numbing cold to seep into very inners of my bones. All of my strength left me, all my senses dull, and worst of all I did this to myself. This pain was cause by my hands and in hindsight it wasn't worth it.

It wasn't worth training the last two days leading up to my mission to the country of Wave to the point that my body collapse into it self. It wasn't worth going over drills after drills just so I would have something to distract myself from my inner demons who conjured up horrible images of Neji, or Haku in horrible states of death. The torture wasn't worth having to lay helpless on the ground as my body tried to heal itself from all the damage I cause it just so my mind could be clear. No it wasn't worth it, for now the only thing I could do was lay on the unforgiving ground having my inner demons rip, tour, shatter and claw into all my doubts, insecurities and the above all else torture me by repeating over and over that it would be all my fault if Neji or Haku would end up dead because of my weaknesses.

Instead of having to go through that I should have distracted myself by working on some of my projects, or better yet I could have been out there overseeing the preparation that the Guardians where doing in order to help liberate Wave. But no I had to do something that would bring me pain that only reality is capable of. In someway I could blame it on my inner demons that I had tried over and over to get rid off or banish to the land above my heavenly oceanic mindscape. Yet if I do that I would be scapegoating my faults; instead of being a woman and accepting when I fall short from standards. Even when those standards are my own that I fall short of.

That revelation almost brought tears to my eyes. That I would see myself like that was almost pathetic. That my worries and doubts would lead me into believing that I had to do something that would just destroy me instead of benefit me. Instead of taking careful step in order to gain all that I could I rush in and practically undid months of hard work in less that 48 hours. I made it so that I would be below satisfactory conditions during the mission that I would almost become a burden. That those things that my inner demons had taunted me with have a chance to come true. I've fallen like a fool for my own demons a virtual extension to myself. That wasn't almost pathetic that was pathetic.

To be undone by own self was truly unnerving yet disturbingly enlightening. To know of my own weakness is something that I would always appreciate. After all my enemies would always be looking for the weak link in my armor. So in some strange way I could see this as being a good thing to happen me. Yet that is not really comforting for me to know one of my weak links is my own self doubt; something that I don't how to fix.

My thought on my weakness disappeared with my consciences. Expanses of black met my senses and for the first time in two days I fell asleep. Peace settle over me sweet and divine I gladly welcome it. If I'd dream I would not remember. All that I wanted, needed, was blissful, uninterrupted sleep. And that sleep came gloriously to me.

When I gain some consciences I felt a warmth that I hadn't felt till I made my first true friend back in my old country. A warmth that pierces through the numbing cold. Many aren't aware of the numbing cold until is gone and the warmth has settle in oneself. I once may had welcome the cold for fear of being burn from the warmth but now I don't care. Something in me drove me to hold onto this warmth fast and strong so I may never let go. If I was conscience I would be laughing in my head of how much of a typical girl I was acting as only to laugh harder when I remember that I am part girl and had never had the pleasure on acting on it.

Morning came far to early and far way to soon. I knew before I even open my eyes where I was. I was inside my bed in my room of my small condo on Nueva Vida. Practically everything was the same here as it was in my room back at El Fuerte Escudo. From the glows on the walls, ceiling, and floor, to the positions of my furniture. There was only two difference between this room and the old one. Those differences being the two door on the side of my book cases. One lead to my bathroom; the other to my walking in closet/art room.

Peace was around me before I realize that I wasn't alone as I lay in my bed. Someone else was in here but I was too tire to know where and who. I would have panic if not for my instict soothing me by whispering that it was safe. A whisper is far more powerful that a shout.

I lay there for just a bit enjoying the softness of my bed when I remember that I was training and lost consciousness outside laying on the ground and that soon I had to depart for Wave. Realization made me open my eyes to the harshness of the morning light brightest of all light on earth. My vision adjusted to make me see the form of Neji on my bed. Seeing Neji next to me kicked my other sense that where dull into high gear. For only a moment I was highly aware of Neji right beside me.

Then without really thinking, and really mostly out of habit I ran to the bathroom to avoid any and probably all confrontation of possible interaction that could probably lead to a connection on an emotional level. That was something that I was not yet ready for, thus causing my avoidance of it.

I regretted that response the moment I stop to close the door. Pain of sore muscles shot threw me. Wave after merciless wave beat at me with little to no relief in sight. I bite my lip almost tasting blood in an attempt to not cry out in pain. The most sound I made came from my breathing as I stood their shaking like a leaf in a storm bracing myself on the door for support. Tears flooded my eyes blurring my sight yet not a single one escape.

With no warning at all the door burst open causing me to be sent flying half way across the room. I close my eyes as I saw the floor approach me, I felt more than knew that I was about to experience an new level of pain. Thankfully it never came.

A pair of arms held me close as I dare to open my eyes and see who safe me from my escalation of pain. My brown eyes met with the white of Neji's. For just a second time stretch on to an eternity. Me limp in Neji's arms with tear fill eyes staring into his calm, worried fill ones.

"Commander" Neji whisper broke me out of my trace. A breath of air fill my lungs as I try to form words. Yet none came as I try to think of something to say.

Finally one words finally made my voice work."Neji." Barely audible but in the silence of my apartment it might as well have been a shout. I couldn't look at Neji after saying his words. I don't know whether it was out of fear, shame or me being a coward when it comes to subjects of love. And to me Neji had become a love.

Since we became partners in training and sparing their came little time that we where without the other. We where close with Neji knowing some of my weaknesses and I knowing some of his. We talk about everything and anything there was no wall between us. It happen so subtle that I didn't even notice when I began to miss Neji when he was not at my side at those rare times that we where not together. I would miss his voice as he talk about training becoming stronger, how his father thought him to protect those close to him, that every situation no matter the circumstances always have an escape. I would his calm persona as we spar how he calculated my every me move and adjusted to my stly as I adjusted to him. I would miss him as someone that I could talk about philosophy and understand my words. I would miss Neji.

My feeling went from strangers to crush in less than a month; something that I would have laugh at saying that it was impossible. Yet here I lay in Neji's arms unable to see him in the eyes for fear that he would see my soul and learn of my small but strong emotions that I hold for him; and one day two more. Now the tears that had come forth from pain now came from a different reason.

My tears now came from fear. Fear that Neji would now reject me. Fear that when he finds out about the other two and me knowing about it before hand would lead him into a rage that I know I would not be able to withstand. Neji will leave follow by the others and I would be all alone. I would age with a torn, bleeding, and dieing heart that with each and every pump would hammer a nail deeper and deeper into my soul. Each day I would live knowing that they left and with them, the one thing that I fear to be stolen, my heart the source of my love.

"Commander?" Neji's voice cut through my painful thought like a beacon on a night of a grand storm.

Not knowing of the tears I shed I looked up at Neji. He stood above me blurred by my tears. I tried to say something, but my mouth was that of a stranded fish. When no words came I once again looked away. Neji would have none of that. Picking me up like a bride he carried me to my bed his steps silent.

Taking my face in his hands Neji force me to look at him in the eyes as he spoke."Why Commander? Why are you crying? Why won't you speak? Didn't something happen? Did I do something wrong? Commander please talk to me." Neji;s voice was gentle and soft fill with worried. My heart reach out even when I tried to cage it.

Calming down and organizing my thoughts I tried to explain myself. Only one sentence was able to pass my lips. "I'm scared."

For a moment Neji waited. He waited for me to continue or elaborate. And although I wanted to I couldn't."Scared of what?"

Time precious and fleeing pass us as I sat silent. The world beautifully cruel kept moving. Families of humans and animal continue with their life as I stay silent scared of what my words would cause. Time pass and Neji waited silently for my words to slip out of my lips.

Finally my words came and with them a verbal dame."I'm scared. I'm scared of losing you. Of loosing what you mean to me by something that I know would make you disgusted by me. I'm scared that when the time comes for you to know that my heart would be torn to shreds and left beating itself to death like a working machine with missing parts. I'm scared of the pain the sorrow and the knowledge of being alive without feeling this which I have now. This love that has form at what I once thought of at an impossible speed if it where not happening to me. I'm scared of losing you and the consequences that come from that."

No words came from Neji, for a minute silence was our world. Then slowly gently Neji's arms held me close and I felt the warmth of last night return. "You silly silly girl." A pause came but I knew that Neji wasn't finish yet."You fear something that is impossible to pass. For years after you save Hiashi-sama from committing a tragic act I had dreamed of you. I dreamed of what you did in your old world. Of those simple pranks that you pull on your enemies and sometimes your family. I dreamed of the days that you sat alone looking at the other being with friends having fun. I dreamed of what your life was when your sister made you a slave to her will, and struggle under her harsh commands. I saw how against three others older and stronger than you, you came out victorious."

"How?"

"You think that the guardians only communicated with you?" Neji voice was humerus but rang true."Don't forget I chose you."

"What? why?" All other words were gone I was reduce to only simple ones.

"The laws governing the universe are strange and complex yet simple and wise. As to why I offer to be part of your anchor to hold you to this world I still to know. I spoke before I could think." Neji move away a bit to looked me in the eyes as he said,"And I believe I now know why."

"You remember choosing me?" I was still in shock about his earlier revelation that I barely register his last words.

"How can I forget choosing you? I dreamed about you for years and years. It wasn't till we first spoke that bits and pieces a line and that blurry figure that I saw in my dream was you all along. Finally when we came to this island that memory of me agreeing to be your anchor finally surface along with my realization that I was falling for you." Neji held me close as he explain what he remember.

"All this time you knew." Neji nodded even thou it wasn't a question. _'YO AND RONNI! YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO YOU SICK BITCHES!'_ I screamed in my head knowing that they would hear me. Tiredly I close my eyes as I ask one more question."But why didn't you act when we first met?"

"At first I only dreamed about you with you always a blurred. That night that I first saw you I saw you clearly in my dreams. After that I tried to act as you put it ,but you avoided me." I blush embarrass of my actions."After that tension where rising in the Clan and we were close to commending an act of violence. Until that is I dreamed of you helping us, then Hinata comes along. After that I was order to see if you were really a use to us, a suggestion prompted and supported by Hinata herself. The rest is history." Neji finish looking at me with a smile that I had come to love.

He stare right in my eyes and before I knew it his lips where on mine. I don't know who lean in first but I do know of that the malfeasant feeling I got from that small kiss. We separated both of us blushing like mad but smiling.

We soon found out that it was close to start our mission at Wave when the bell for 6 o'clock rang. After that Neji soon found out about my extreme sourness. All I'm saying is that Sgt. General Gin day was made.

* * *

**Author's Note: Due to possible depression (read: One of my sisters in all but blood moving away) I may not be able to write for a while. Pass experience with depression have lead me to anticipate possible behavior (read: excessively dark drawings/writings, or adopting an aloof attitude) along with the typical depression symptoms (Some of which have been the cause of my tardy uploading). I will try my best to come to terms with saying goodbye as fast as possible but thats going to take a while. But don't start thinking that I quit writing. I will do my best to finish this story. That is if nothing bad happens to me.**

Thank you for reading review or P.M. me with questions, comments, suggestions.

Sorry for any errors. To ReaderNicholas666 sorry about misspellings that has always been a huge problem of mine but thanking you for pointing that out I'll try to be more careful.


	22. Chapter 22 Roars from above

_**I'm BACK! Mwahahahah!**_

Disclaimer: I only own a hundred drawings and none of them are of Naruto.

The moment that Gin saw us she jump to the wrong conclusions. At half pass six Neji and I came to the assign meeting place. Right in the middle of the village present in Nuestra Vida. A wide open area surround by high towers that where connected by bridges made of vines and wood. Beyond those towers was the green forest only interrupted here and their by other towers. This open area is El Principio (The Beginning) the place that I first started this small village.

In the middle of El Principio were thirty people some of which were Guardian Angels but most of them were regular Guardians all were ready and waiting. The first to see us was Sgt. General Gin that was when the perverted remarks started. Since I was on Neji's back, due to how much damage I had done to myself I couldn't really walk Gin use saw that and the gears in her mind began their work with the occasional pervy giggle. The closer that Neji got the more red my face became. I was so close to just ending Gin's life right then and their. Unfortunately she was a good commander so I settle with zapping her. '_Ah the hilarity of static hair cause by a shock of lightning.'_

Making sure that Gin got the message I turn a stern glare to the the thirty Guardian in El Principio. They line up in five rows with the Guardian Angles in front of each row, Gin was standing right in front of them. Most were dress in the same uniform consisting of a charcoal white armor jacket, dark red armor pants and black armor boots. The only differences where the masks that each row had and the Angels that stood in the front of the lines.

The masks covering their faces where similar in design in covering their faces completely including the eyes, the differences were in decoration. In one row all but the Angel wore a mask of bright red with bright yellow waves making it look as thou each mask was taken from a raging fire different in only the pattern of waves. The row next to them wore a mask of porcelain white with black and silver swirls looking as thou their mask was taken from a destructive tornado tearing threw the land and sea. The middle row wore masks of dull brown with leave of emerald green carve into them in twisting vines like they were trees in the wild forest. Fourth row had masks of sea green blue with patches of white and faint yellow looking like the bottom of the sea with light barely hitting it. Lastly the fifth row had masks that look as thou they were taken from the night skies above dark with bright stars surrounded by smuggest of blue of purple.

The Angels stood in front of each row straight as an arrow like the soldiers that they are. Each of them was dress in a uniform specially design by Hinata and me. Dark cloaks of light material capable of imitating their surrounding down to color and texture with an eagle made from black and blue Nuummite to hold them close. Special seals in the eagle allow for the Angle to transmit a video record to the main land or Nuestra Vida making it possible to have a record of a 360 degree in a five foot radius from the Angel. Other seals in the eagle make it possible for the Angle to have some degree of control over gravity, in short the Angle would be able to hover in the air or have a limited flying ability becoming almost weightless. Under the cloaks they wore a uniform of blue armor shirt and red armor pants with black armor boots. Wrap around their hand was a pair of white armor gloves specially design to help make claws from chakra or the Angle's element. To complete their uniforms each Angel wore a mask made to look to be made of gold with complex design carve into them.

From far away they looked like they were going to a masquerade ball. But get close and one could feel the danger that these people emitted. Only Neji, Gin and I weren't wearing mask, for the moment that is. Gin was dress in an Angles uniform but with her cloak having four silver wings embroidered into her back curling to embrace her front. Neji and I were dress similar to the Angles except for the cloaks and the mask replace by helmets that cover our entire head like that of knights.

We stood facing the Guardians our helmets off and I standing just a bit more in front of Neji. I size up the crowed with a glare trying to spot anything that may become a problem. Nothing came up. Taking a deep breath I began my speech.

"In a few moments we will be on our way to our first major mission to earn fame and glory for our village. We will liberate a nation from the worst of oppressors who doesn't care how many die from starvation, disease or the cruelty from the company he keeps beats down on helpless innocents. As long as he get money or power he will never stop. He will rule threw fear killing, torturing any and everybody that tries to stand up against him. He has money and men at his disposal to act out on his wickedness. He will use every advantage that he has to stay on top. He is a monster without a soul. The worst of man kind.

"But it is in our power to stop him. To stop this man from the cruelty that he gives out. To bring down a tyrant. Many of us stand here knowing what cruelty is what it is like to suffer without knowing why. Many of you where here when our village was first made. Many of you I had taught to fight and defend. Now it is time to stand and fight for those who are what you once where. Raise your arm to defend those who are defenseless." All rose their arms, "Raise your voice to fight to bring glory and fame to our village name." Many shouts rang out in the once quite clearing. "Stand to bring respect to your village, to tell the world that we are here and we aren't weak. Fight to tell the world that we are strong to defend ourself and our village. Fight to shout out to the world we will bring down all who dare to go up against us." More shout rang threw the clearing. "We will succeed in our quest to bring down Gato and bring our fame through our strength." More shouts rang out. I waited till silence once again came.

"The world will know of the Raging fire that will scorch their skin." Those who wore a red mask race their arms and let a small fire ball leave their palms.

"They will feel the knives of Roaring wind rip threw their bodies." Those in the white mask rose their hand revealing metal fan opening them to release a gale of wind that race threw the rows of people.

"The strength of the Nurturing earth that will crush them into oblivion." Here a boulders rose from the ground up into the air where they fell back to earth with a small earthquake.

"The power from the Flowing waters of tsunamis." Blue mask raised their arms into the air as vines of water wrap around them and slash threw the air only to become soft drifting snow.

"Everlasting Spirit will spring forth to show the world we will never surrender." Those in starry masks brought their arms upwards letting a burst of amazing energy in the air making rainbows of lightning.

"Let the wings of our Angels spread!" Now the Guardian Angels let loose and floated in the air for a moment before going back down.

Neji and I don our helmets and with the dramatics of an actor I rose my arms as huge dragons came into the clearing. Long with strong wings they where Draco Americanus. There where seven in total. The first look as thou it was born from fire itself. The second looked like it would melt into the forest at any moment. The third was like all it wanted to do was stay in the sky till the end of time. The fourth was as thou it was frozen in ice yet it move more gracefully than any dancer could ever hope to be. Fifth in line was like the night in all it beauty. The sixth was like it decedent from the sun and stop at heaven for its beautiful wings. The six dragons flew in a large circle around us before they settle down behind the rows of people.

Nothing prepare them for what happen after the six dragons settle. As one the six roar and from the heavens above came their Queen. Flying in a spiral the Queen decedent right behind me. Silver with wings that looked as thou they were about to fade right into the air the Queen looked with her shining green eyes her mane like a living blue flame. The moment that she settle herself she let out a deafening roar. I smile behind my helmet feeling the shock and surprise of those present here.

"These are what we will ride on to get to Wave. They will help deliver fear to our enemies hearts. After all it isn't every day that a dragon descents from the heavens now is it." Many stay silent as they stare at what they once believe to be impossible. Silence rain supreme till Gin the brave warrior she was stood and ask the question that was on everyones mind.

"How?" Was all she could get out but compare to everyone else it was a testament to her strength and experience.

"How are there dragons here?" Many nodded their heads in respond to my question."Simple their puppets." At that many anime fell. I couldn't help myself I fell on my ass laughing only to cry out in pain when I remember that I was still sore.

"PUPPETS!?" Many shouted. Gin came right up to me took off her gold mask and glare right at me.

"Commander you got some explaining to do." She, well threaten if that makes any senses.

I gulp as I slowly rose with the help of Neji."Well a few years ago Ghost had this idea after we came across some Sand ninja who use puppets. From there on and with help from some medic, Hinata and I we were able to create our first puppet that could be program to make specific task. Now that I think about it their more like robots than puppet. But I digress, after that Ghost went off to create new and improve forms of puppets. These are from his transport collection. They main role is to transport people but they can also attack. Each has a specific attack corresponding to their element."

"Okay, but did you have to SCARE everybody!" Gin scream at me.

"Ah come on you all know me. You should have expect this from me." I cross my arms and stood tall."Besides I had to test something."

"And what would that be?"

"Intimidation tactics." I pause a bit trying to bring order to my words so they would make senses. "Think about it imaging a normal day out in the market. When suddenly great dragons appear out of the sky. What would your first thought be." I looked at Gin then the rest of the Guardians."You'll be intimidated wouldn't you." Gin and the rest of the Guardians nodded. "Yep you would be shock, and scared from seeing what is describe as a great mythical beast. As we ride over the villages we will show the people that our village is something to fear."

Gin sigh."Still why did you have to scare us?"

"To prove that the intimidation that the dragons have will work. And from the looks of it. It did." Sighing I turn to the Guardians and thou painful I bow."I'm sorry for scaring you or surprising you but I had to prove that this was going to work both to you and me." Many stood in shock again for they didn't expect me to apologizes. It's rare that I apologizes for anything but I still do it.

Gin shook her head, "You never change to you Commander."

I rose from my bow "Nope" I grin. "Now lets get going."

Everyone went up to the dragon that was behind them. One by one they boarded the dragon sitting on them one behind the other. I smile as Neji help me up on the Queen. With one last look at Nuestra Vida we took to the skies and to Wave.

The ocean spread out before us. Conversation pass between us jokes and stories kept our spirits up. Everyone was having a great time trying to pass the tension that comes with an important mission. Neji and I were busy going over last minute adjustments over the mission plan.

The sun was high up just past noon as the first sign of land came to view. A tension came over the air. Just as we came into view everyone sat up straight in silence only broken by the powerful flap of the dragons wings. The moment that we pass over the begging of a village I made the dragons roar.

Anyone that looked up would have seen seven dragons in a 'V' formation soaring threw the air. The Queen was at the front with Spirit and the Angels to her left and right respectfully. Fire and Air was to her left with Earth and Water to her right. It truly was an amazing sight. This scene was repeated over every village we pass. But the one that I was waiting for was the Leaf.

Half the day pass when we came upon the Village Hidden in the Leaf. I smirk as once again I made the Queen roar follow by the rest of the dragons. I knew that all eyes where on us so with a smirk on my lips I gave a show.

A tap and Queen push her head down a bit leading out a stream of silver frost as we rose higher in the air. Small fleck of white could be seen falling to the ground like snow. Spirit and Angel follow soon after with a fog of black, blue, and dark purple and a golden flame that seem to curl into itself. Fire follow with a angry red flame as Earth flew right next to him with a breath of emerald light green turning the air into small crystals that fell to the earth bellow with no risk of injuring someone. Finally Air let out a smog of white stream line cloud as Water made a shower of rainbow water. As fast as the wind blows we disappear from the Leaf's view.

Not looking back I tool out my tellestone. A push button later and a familiar voice reach my ears. "Hello"

"So did you enjoy the show?" I ask. The response I got was priceless. Oh how I wish I could have witness it.

"Y...ou...s...my...at..d...how?"

"What cat got your tongue or should I say fox?" I smirk. Naruto continue to struggle for words eventually Hinata pick up the slack.

"Commander that was amazing." Hinata then let out a small giggle."You had the entire ninja here looking up at the sky either in shock or in fear. Even now their issuing a high alert." Right then Hinata lost it.

"Commandeeer..." I heard Naruto whine after a minute pass.

"Yeah?"

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you where going to do that?" And here I thought that the dragons roar was loud. Boy was I wrong.

"Sorry last minute thing." I grin not feeling at all sorry. "I got go now so I'll talk to you soon. Bye" I hang up and let out a bit of laughter.

"You alright Commander?" Neji ask.

"Yeah just imagining how the Lead looked as we pass over them." I turn around and looked at Neji. Even cover up by the armor uniform he was still easy on the eyes. _'Damn it I hate hormones!'_ "Oh I just remember their something I gotta do."

"And that is?"

Instead of answering him I put my hand on either side of Neji's head. Nothing changed at first but then his long brown hair that was visibly hanging from the back of his helmet turn more dark with green highlight.

"Commander what did you do?" Neji ask after I took my hands away. I will never amid that I let my hands stay on him longer than necessary.

"You'll see soon enough"

* * *

**Author's Notes: Yep I'm back my depression is under control. So tell me what you guys and gals thought about this chapter and the story so far. What do you want to see or not see? Is their something that bugs you? Do you have a suggestion on how Haku and Commander(Anita the 'Simple Jinx' Dreamer) should meet? What Zabuza's faith? **

**Thank you all for reading.**


	23. Chapter 23 Growling and Explanations

**This chapter is to tied up loose ends still have figure out how Haku is introduce. If somethings don't make sense, I'm sorry I tried my best.**

Night was quickly approaching as we reach the border of Wave. A look back to the rest of my team I made the decision to stop and rest for the night. Sending a signal to the other dragons we slowly descended from the sunset sky.

"Commander is something wrong? Why are we descending?" I heard Gin's voice over our radio channel.

"Everything's fine where just going to set up camp." I answered her as I looked for a place to set up for the night.

"What? why?" Gin whine with some shred of dignity.

"Because everyone's tire." I turn around to emphasize my point by pointing at the slouching members. "Besides the dragons need to rest." I added as an after thought.

"I thought you said that they where puppets?" I didn't even have to see Gin to know that she was sweat dropping right now.

"Puppets that need energy in order to fly."

"Energy from what?"

"I'll tell you when we make camp." I said to her getting annoyed by her never ending questions. _'Guess her companions aren't all that talkative. Man why did I have to be her target?'_ Another thing about Gin is when she is bored she starts to well annoy everyone just for her own amusement _ 'I swear she's like my sister.'_ A shiver went up my spine at that thought.

Only a moment pass when to my relief I spotted a meadow. Smiling I redirected Queen to the it having the rest of the team following us. In a spiraling column we came down from the sky to a large meadow just a few hours away from Wave. The sun just set and the stars came out to shine. This was a night of no moon.

Many sighs could be heard as some of the Guardians dismounted the dragons. Those in the Fire division light up their hand proving some light in this either wise light-less night. Without words being exchanges every one got to working helping setting up camp. Gin help in directing people while Neji help in setting up a temporary kitchen. I in my infinite skills was left to lead the dragons to form a circle around us, providing some protection, and help set up privacy seal.

Three fires where set up with ten people at each one. Our fire was surrounded by Gin, an Angel, one Water division, two Earth division, and three Air division Guardians with Neji and me to complete our circle.

"So Commander will you now tell me what these dragons run on." Gin got right to the point.

Sighing I lean back on my arms. "You really must be bored huh. Fine these dragons run on..." Instead of answering them I showed them a black soft ball.

"No way." Gin's mouth drop as her eye grew twice their sizes."You use that!"

"What is that?" Neji question taking off his helmet revealing his change in appearance to everyone. Now instead of his pale complexion Neji now looked as thou he was born and raise in the sun with his new dark golden complexion His trade mark Hyuga eyes now had pupils and a dark purple irises. It was enough to throw of anyone that could recognize him.

Grinning I turn to look at him knowing fully well that my helmet would reflect his image thanks to my one way mirror lenses position where my eyes are. The look on Neji's face was priceless. He was so surprise that he took my head in between his hands and force me toward him. It was the greatest thing to happen to me.

I guess that a long time pass since shouts of "Kiss her already!" came from all around. Startle by it Neji practically shove me away from him a blush reddening his cheeks. Many burst out laughing at him. Me, I was way passed laughing I was dying unable to make a sound. The only one to notice was Gin who, may fortune come her way, took off my helmet and gave me a cheek bruising slap.

"Thanks Gin." I huff

"Don't mention it." Gin grin and when back to her place as I lay on the ground catching my breath.

Regaining my senses but still grinning I turn to Neji."Neji I didn't know you where such a narcissist." Neji growled got another round off laughter from the rest of us. "Oh cheer up and I'll tell you what this is." I said showing him the black soft ball.

Taking a breath Neji calm down a bit."Good boy." I couldn't help myself sure it might be mean but I could really use a good laugh right now, help to lighten the tension. Neji just so happens to be my resent target. Neji's response was just to glare at me. _'Yeah after meeting Kyuubi nothing could scare me any more. Still nice try Neji.'_

Ignoring my possible murder I continue as if everything was alright "This ball is a M-Compact Sphere. Basically an entire acre of mulch is compacted into this ball. When activate this sphere will release a focus amount of steam in a certain direction depending on the machine that it is powering. Thus moving turbines that help in creating electricity Which equals power." I grin glad that we will never use fossil fuels thanks to this baby.

"Commander.." I heard Gin growl my name.

_'What the hell is it Growl at Commander Day?'_ I turn to look at Gin seeing her red face and puff out like a blow-fish. "Yes."

"Why the hell are you using an experimental fuel on these dragons!?" Gin just exploded.

"Experimental? Gin the M-Compact Sphere has been successfully stabilze last week." Gin looked lost for a bit. _'Wonder why she wasn't inform of this.'_ Although simple in theory we had some bugs in keeping the M-Compact Sphere, or MCS, from exploiting.

"Why wasn't I inform of this?"

"Because you where too busy with getting ready for this mission and chasing Captain Momo." The Water Division Guardian deadpanned. I think his name was Kou Natsu. He was about 6'4" with short brown spiky hair with eyes to match and a peachy complexion. Judging by the three feathers on his armor he was third in command of the Water Division.

_'Wait chasing Captain Momo.'_ I grew in shock at the small information. My head turn to Gin so fast that I almost got whiplash."Gin your five years her senior."

Gin stop in her beating of Kou to look at me."Yeah so Neji's half your actual age. Wouldn't that count as pedophilia."

Everything grew quite. "Not really considering I only remember about seven weeks of my old life."

"Huh?" Everyone ask even those of other fires. Sighing I was glad that we had the forth sight in putting up a privacy seal.

"My soul is twice my body's age but even then I only remember about seven weeks of my old life."

"Why?" This time it was Neji who ask.

"I'm here so my old world doesn't matter anymore thus their is no use in my memory of it. Only special memories and knowledge stay. Everything else vanishes." I said clearly with no ounce of regret what so ever.

"And your find with that?" This time it was one of the Air Division Guardians who ask me. Her name was Odori Kaze. White hair and skin with shining brown eyes she was a beauty back home. The pair of wings on her uniform told everyone that she was a master of her element.

"Yeah. There is no use in remembering a place I would never go back to." I smile softly. And yes everyone back at the mainland knows about my past. I mean they sorta had to since their a clan that can literally see someones place of origin. Do I really have to tell you what happens when one of their children saw my origin.

Everyone took a moment to mull over that information. Our silence was broken when a shout of 'Dinner's ready' rang out. Practically all males ran to get their food. The females follow but a more slower pace.

"Commander your not eating?" Consider was evident in Neji's voice.

"I'll be fine Neji. You go and enjoy your dinner; kay." I lay down the ground facing away from him. I had to many nerves to eat right now.

Closing my eyes I found myself in my mindscape. Surrounded once again by my sea fairing mind creations. Over time my mind has grown and refined changing the world in it. Their where still some mountains and some caves but for the most part my world change to be more flatter.

Hills of rainbow coral where now teaming with life. The column that where here since the beginning where now highly decorated with my battles and life. One of them even depicted my time with Neji. Up high the sun created ever changing constellation. On the horizon was the outline of a city far but radiating elegance. On the opposite horizon was a desolate desert looking as thou it will never end. This was now my mindscape.

Frowning I began to look for Yo or Ronni. My instinct told me they where near. A smirk came onto my face when I remember where I was. In only mere seconds Yo and Ronni where being hunted by great white sharks. I sat back and relaxed enjoying my show.

"Dammit Jinx stop them." Yo yelled at me. All that did was the addition of jelly fish.

"Commandeeeer!" Ronni scream with tears in her eyes. Pity that only earn her running into a wall of stone. When that happen all the animals disappeared Ronni grown from her position on the ground. Yo panted right next to her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Yo yelled at me.

"Many many things are wrong with me." I said as I glare at Ronni's sniveling form. That respond confuse Yo enough to show on his face. "Add that some crazy Guardian has been keeping huge secrets from me. You should have expected this from me."

"RONNI!" Yo just broke the sound barrier I even saw some of the coral crack as the wild life abandon us. Ronni began to shiver and rock back an forth. Pity took hold of me. "Don't even bother Ronni your not getting out of this by pretending to have a break down. That may work for others but I know the truth. So stand up and face the music."

Ronni froze and sat up a look like a soulless being in her eyes."Fine. What do you want to know?"

"Let's start with Neji knowing of the anchoring." I said no emotion in my voice. Right now Ronni has a lot of explanation to do.

"Neji was the last of three to agreed. Because of that the energy responsible of erasing memory was stretch to its limits allowing for pieces of memory to still be attach. He dreams of the memories he kept. He dreamed of them in order to understand them. He only found out of the anchoring when he came in contact with you. Soon his mind put the other pieces together allowing him to know and understand of the connection he had of you." Ronni answered with no emotion. I looked at Yo who by some unknown reasoning he had a book in front of his face reading it throughtfly.

"She tells the truth." Yo confirm Ronni's explanation. Add my instincts on top I believe them.

"Fine I believe you. But why didn't you tell me about this earlier." I fell to my knees looking at Ronni straight in the eyes.

"You never ask." I growled at Ronni angry at her for that flimsy excuse.

"Do the rest know?"

"Nope only Neji." Ronni said. I turn to Yo communicated with my eyes asking the same thing. Yo shook his head no. I breath a sigh of relief.

"Ronni your one mess up fuck. You know that." I said straight to her face tire of her crazy logic. Every time that we meet she come up with something that would confuse even the most of insane people.

"Yes." Ronni answered without any emotions evident in her voice. Now that I was calmer I notice how creepy her voices sounded.

"Is that all Commander?" Yo ask.

"One more thing. If you hide anymore things from me I would make the Devil look like a new born. Do you understand me." Shadows fell on my face as I stare at them.

"Yes ma'am." Yo said while Ronni nodded.

"Good now I'm going back. Remember I don't like to be lied to." With that I left back to the real world.

"Commander?" I heard my name being called. I open my eyes and I saw Neji over me.

"Yeah what?" I ask softly. Neji just gave me a loaf of bread.

"You have to eat at least something." He said. I looked at the bread as I sat up thinking of what I should do. Looking up at Neji I knew he would make me eat something. It didn't help that Gin was looking at me with a gleam in her eyes.

"Fine." I slowly ate as everyone else enjoy their meals.

"Hey Commander is it true that you killed Danzo?" Odori ask me a little shyly. I looked at her she was sitting right next to me looking down. From the looks of it Gin was just explaining some of the greatest victories in our villages history to our group. That's something that she likes to do, spread the ever expanding history of our village. Doesn't hurt that she seems to have an nact for it too.

"Yep. He tried to intimate me. It fire back at him. In the end he ended up dead and I the head of his ROOT Headquarters." I say boredly. _'Man that was a long time ago.'_

"How?" Odori ask me.

"How what?"

"How did you become head of ROOT?"

"Danzo was the strongest one there. He base ROOT on the strongest ruled. I beat him that made me the strongest. So following their backwards logic I became their new leader." I shrug "Simple as that."

"When did that happen?" Neji ask me.

"Soon after I came back to the Leaf." I turn to him as I answered. "After that control of ROOT was mine."

"But I thought that ROOT was disbanded longer ago by the Third."

"It was Danzo just hid them from him."

"I see. He committed treason than." Neji went into deep thought.

"Of the third degree." I breath out looking up at the sky finish with my bread.

"Commander?" I turn to Neji a concern look in his eyes."Are you..."

"I'm fine Neji my soreness is gone. Kay."

"Soreness? Commander? Neji?" Gin became all scandalize.

"Nothing like that Gin. I sorta over did it last night trying block out my doubts." I whispered the last part to her ashamed of what I did.

"Doubts?" Gin mummer.

"Your turning into a parrot Gin." I said trying to avoid explaining myself.

Gin just growled at me. "Really is it growl at Commander Day today?"

"Yes." Came a collected answered from the team.

"Huh." I sweatdrop. "I'm going to bed night." I was to tire to deal with the insanity of my team. I stood up glad that the soreness was gone. Thank you healing skills. With a tire look I went to bed next to Queen my back to the rest of the camp. But before I fell to sleep I manage to yelled out. "Gin your first watch along with Kou and Odori."

* * *

**Author's Note: Well another chapter complete again sorry if some of my explanations confuse some people.**

**Thank you all who favorite or followed I really appreciate it. **

**Comments, Questions, Suggestion leave them in a review or PM me. **

**Thank you for reading.**

**For those of you who want to see how Commander and Gin look like I'll post my deviantART name on my profile. **


	24. Chapter 24 Wave and back story

Morning was fill with activity. Everyone was keeping busy to stave off the anxiousness from our first major mission that would be our debut Neji was next to me calm as always and ready to depart. Gin was ordering everyone around; while Odori and Kou where doing their damnmist to avoid her. Makes me wonder what she did to them last night.

"Two minutes to leave hurry up people." Gin was on top of Queen's head acting her part of ordering everyone around. Everyone else where following her orders with no hesitation. I stood by her watching silently and going over my varies seals making sure all was in order. The sun was barely over the horizon when we left the meadow ready for any danger that way be fall us.

Upon nearing Wave I activated a communication leak with everyone through a specific array of seals under the jaw hings and ear. "Listen up crew when we arrive at Wave no ones moves and no ones makes a sound till I give the signal " Quickly I made a shadow clone for each dragon including Queen. "My shadow clones will take control on the dragons from here on out. If anythings happens to it there's a storage seal at every one foot intervals starting behind the ears. Activate it and the dragon will be seal into a small figuring. Do not let an enemy take hold of it no matter what.

"Remember our primary objective for this mission is to free Wave. But don't forget that our over all mission is to bring down the Leaf. That can only be gain with allies and territory. Wave can be both. If we play our cards right they will agree to a deal for us to have a base here. Giving them protection and giving us a place where we can start our expiating power. If not then we'll take what we can get. Get ready our mission will begin soon. We will live."

"Live we will."

Just as my team finish responding to one of our village's mottoes the unfinished bridge came to view. On it not a single soul. _'Please, please don't tell me that Tazuna left already.' _That was mantra till we reach the town.

Pushing some chakra into a seal in the middle of Queen's head I made all the dragons sans her vanish from sight along with their cargo. With ease of an expert I guided the pack of dragons to the center of the village. All the villager saw was Queen up the air flying in a spiral as she slowly vanish from sight like smoke. I took hold of Neji's hand and as I teleported to the ground with him Neji activated his Byakugan.

The heat waves disappear revealing Neji and I decked out in our armor clothing and knight's helmets. Many gasp rang out when people finally notice us. Mothers held their children close and slowly inch away. Men stood away from us while some shield their wife or children.

There was a crowd gather around us of curios people. It was sad seeing all these people emaciated. Many had a second skin made of dirt. All the hope in their eyes was gone. They seem to be waiting for death some even look like they where dead, buried and then brought back to life without bothering to make them look alive. This sight only made me more determent to stop Gato.

"WHo The hELl arE YOu?!" Slur, from the looks of it, one of Gato's men. He was slightly built but reeked of alcohol. He wobble from side to side clearly drunk of his ass. He wouldn't last a second against a leaf. My point was proven when a leaf fell on his head causing the drunken man to pass out.

"Heh they're more pathetic than I thought." I said turning to Neji.

"You expected anything else?" Neji asked calmly just as another one of Gato's men came over also reeking of alcohol. He took one look and jump to the wrong conclusion. Well more like hop.

"yA bItch. Ya PaY fOR HuRTinG mY broTher. *hic*." He wobble from side to side before he raise his hand showing to the crowd the crudely made sword he carried around. Many ran away afraid for their life of what was about to happen. Others stay rooted to their spots. The drunk bandit swung his sword towards me aiming for my neck. He never even came close.

Just as his sword came with in an inch of my person I rose my hand and blew both of the bandits all the way down the street that empty when the confrontation started. Shock was evidence in many faces. I on the other hand became bored.

"Not really but this is still pathetic. No?" I turn to Neji one hand on my hip. Jinx Mode was on the edge of my vision urging me to be in the zone to face Gato head on and destroy him. Unfortunately I couldn't do that. So I held off waiting for the right time.

"How... How did you do that?" A small voice came from behind me. I turn and saw the most heart breaking beautiful brown eyes this world has to offer. Those eyes belong to a young boy with a crow nest for hair and a second skin of dirt. He was so thin I could count every bone in his body. His cloths barely on him so old and worn that they could barely be called rags; they where more like threads.

"Chakra, that's how." I answered truthfully. I study the boy for a bit he seem to be around ten but for all I know he could have been fifteen. "What's your name?"

"Crow, my name's Crow." The boy, Crow answered truthfully after a moment of contemplating.

"Nice to meet you Crow. I'm Commander and this is Jiyu my apprentice " I nodded over to Neji giving him his alias. Just as I finish our introductions a group of bandits came over to us. Some where staggering but others stood straight. An aura of danger fell upon the area. The streets seem to empty, Crow hiding behind me, as the threatening bandits stalk towards us.

"Who the fucking hell do you fucking think you are fucking with us? Huh Bitch." The tallest of the bandits scream at us. Clearly he was the head of this group of baboons He towered over me by about two heads and was easily three times as wide. Behind him similar if smaller versions of him.

Crow shook behind me scared out of his skeleton body. Neji tense ready to fight but calmly put a hand on Crow's shaking shoulder.

I said nothing just stared at him or at least that's how it seem with my mask on. Instead I was analyzing him and his group going over the info with Neji. I will say this now this mask and suit are among my proudest inventions to date. Not only can we share images with one another but communicate with written messages just encase speech is not possible. Specialize seal printed into the suit allowed us to transmit video live or other wise; message could be written by sending chakra spikes to certain points around the neck area which are then translated into letters that are send to a specific group or person. Another set of seals takes that info and forms ghostly images or messages in front of the eyes, or if set to audio the messages are read into the ear while the images appear on a small but still transparent screen on the side of the eye without abstracting the view of the receiver. Easy, fast but still complex.

The Big Bandit must have taken my silence as fear because the next words out of his mouth where,"What scared Bitch? Or have you come to your senses, that all a bitch is good for is fucking."

I don't now what I want to do more throw up or drown myself in bleach. I went with the third option. KTA or Kick Their Asses.

Taking a short breath and then releasing it I created a strong gale that blew the bandits away. Down the street like lumpy marbles till they tumble till out of sight the bandits where.

I turn to Crow to see shock on his face. "You just blew Gato's men away." He whispered still looking where the bandits where. Then I saw a light go on in his head. He looked at me with eyes so full of hope that I almost crying out in agony. But before he could say anything I ask trying my best to keep in control.

"Crow you know who's in charge here?"

For a moment Crow looked at me with questioning eyes but he answered non the less. "Gato."

"No, I know who Gato really is but I want to know who is the one your people follow?" I knelled down to Crow's level and stare right in his eyes. Confusion clear in his brown eyes as realization came to him.

"Gato killed the old mayor but most people seem to follow Tazuna."

_'DAMN IT STRAIGHT TO HELL.' _Was my first thought after hearing Crow say that. The reason is that if everyone follows Tazuna that means that we might have to wait till he gets back from the Leaf thus bringing with him a squad of ninja. That is something that I wanted to avoid.

Taking a breath I ask Crow where Tazuna was. "He left for the Leaf a few days ago but will be back any day now."

I sigh avoiding the Leaf will be tricky. Straightening up from my kneeling position I sent a message to Gin to tell the clones to find an area in the waters surrounding wave to make a temporary camp. Before you get confuse the Water Division is specially train to make domes underwater making it possible to build cities or in this case camps in the ocean floor. A set of seal allows the domes to stay strong as well as send warning signals to the surrounding wild life to stay away.

"Why do you want to talk with Tazuna about?" Crow innocently ask.

"We wanted to make a deal that will benefit us both." I answered best not to lie in a situation like this.

"By us you mean?" I smirk at Crow's question glad to know that he ain't just another naive kid.

"You're more intelligent than the average street kid huh Crow?" I said putting my hand on my hips. Crow looked at me with eyes that would make many strong men squirm in their seats. I stood rigid much more stronger than your average strong man.

"Maybe." I won't lie. Crow's response made me giggle then right out laugh.

"Oh man." I turn to Crow after taking control of my actions again. "I like ya kid."

"CROW!" A woman's scream could be heard. Out of one of the alleys came a young woman just as thin as Crow if not thinner She had hypnotic purple eyes with hair that at one point would have been silver but is now a dark gray. She two was dress in threads her hair a mess that no brush would be able to untangle. The woman ran straight into Crow hugging him for dear life. "Where the hell were you? I've been looking every where. Do you know how scared I was when I came home and you weren't there. Huh."

The woman let go of Crow and kneel down to his level. She held on to him fear clear in her eyes.

"Sorry mom." The softest and most honest of voices came from Crow's mouth.

"Never do that again. Do you hear me?" Crow's mother sounded so scared.

**Flash back: Anita 6 yrs. old. **

**A woman with long curly black hair with eyes so bright they shone brighter than new pennies in the sun. She wore a simple dress of cotton decorated with red roses that stood out from the creamy white background. She stood by a stand next to a man slightly taller than her but made up for the lack in height with muscle mass. He had short brown hair with happy brown eyes skin tan from long hours in the sun. The man wore a grey and blue Hawaii shirt with black slacks and shoes. He was smiling joking with the woman making her laugh belly fulls.**

**They were happy and cheerful and every once in a while would look back at me. They were my parents. My mother happy to be out and about shopping at the swap meet but at the same time taking care of her family like her mother did before her. My father acting like a child; yet somehow still able to keep a mature aura around him. Mr. and Mrs. Dreamer, Mom and Dad. **

**Behind me was a taller girl with straight black hair and black squinting eyes. A pout shaped her reddish pink lips. She looked at me anger and spite in her eyes. The girl wore a blue dress that made her golden skin glow. She scared me but part of me wanted to have her love me; to have her acknowledge me. This was my older sister; Anita 'The Rose' Dreamer the 12th.**

**I was small with long wavy brown hair and eyes just a bit more darker than my mother; Anita 'La Amada'(The Beloved) Dreamer the 10th. My eyes inherited from my mother were darker than hers and may never be as bright but my eyes where innocent. Well at the time that was true.**

**"Come one Thirteen " I was Anita Dreamer the 13th. I was too young to have earn a name in my family so for the time being I was called Thirteen Born thirteen in line for my family's ancestral home in the Gulf of California my mother held to the tradition past from over three hundred years ago by naming me Anita. "You'll be doing the right thing."**

**Rose, my sister, initially gain her name by her beauty and her skill in growing the brightest and biggest of roses. But her name had a hidden meaning behind it. The first to know about that meaning was me. Beautiful both in sent and looks but get to close and you end up with a prick hand. Keep going and your hand would be bloody. And bloody I was for I not only got close I fell for her. I became trap in her thorns as I drifted down Denial.**

**"Kay." I said smiling softly glad that my sis even notice me. I skip of down the alley happy to be doing the right thing. My dress flowed behind me with each step. My shoes tap on the floor as my hair bounce on my shoulders. Stall after stall I skipped by. My objective was to get my parents the perfect piece of candy, heart shape chocolate. Rose favorite food.**

**An hour pass as I search stall after stall looking for what at the time seem like an illusive candy. Clothes, empty pinatas and toys came and went. Till finally the stall with childish treasure came. Piles of candy after candy all different colors and shapes with flavors from traditional to the most exotic and blizzard of taste, well to the a child.**

**"Heart, heart." I repeated over and over again. An hour of searching and finally I found them. A single box of heart chocolates. I was so happy so excited that I grab the box and hold it up as thou it was going to save my life.**

**"Anita, Anita, Anita..." I heard my name being called over and over. I looked over my shoulder and I saw my mother worried and scared. She was in a panic next to her Rose. I was so proud that I disregard the fact that I stilled held onto the box of heart shape chocolate and ran over to them.**

**"Mommy Mommy." I exclaim happily. My mother saw me and the looked on her face made me stop. Before I knew it I was being crush by my own mother. **

**"Anita, Anita. My baby, my baby." Mom hugged and kissed me keeping me close to her heart. "Never ever to that to me again you hear me Anita Dreamer. Never run off without telling me where your going you understand." Mom held onto so tight that the next day I got bruises.**

**"But Mommy I..." I began to cry. I let go of the chocolate and hug my mom for all that I was worth.**

**After that things change for both Rose and I. Yet none of my parent took notice of what my sister became. It was a year afterwards that I stood up to my sister. A seven year against three fourteen year olds. I stood no chance but I was through being Rose slave. I was through with drifting down Denial. I was going detangle my self from the thorns and swim against the current. Even if it means I bleed out**

**By the end of the day I was bloody with a broken hand but I was free. Free to finally be myself. Man that was the worst case scenario for all. They next nine years I prank none stop. Rose life along with a few bullies was rarely peaceful.**

**End Of Flashback.**

"Commander?" Neji's voice broke my thoughts.

"Jiyu do you know what your names means?" I message him trying not to interrupt Crow's reunion with his mother.

"Free?" Neji responded.

"Free. Just like you." I turn to Neji and even thou he couldn't see it I knew that he felt it, my determination. "Free like me."

"Free that's what they want and need." Neji said motioning to the people of Wave. I turn back to watch Crow and his mother interact. He stood shaking as his mother looked him over.

"Then what are we waiting for?" I ask. Each passing second that I spend in this place ruled by Gato made the American in me want to reach out and help. _'American always want to help even if they only make things worst. Yep something just stay the same despite location or dimension.'_

* * *

**Author Notes: Sorry that I haven't been written for a long time. **

**Thank you everyone who review, favorite or alerted my story. I appreciate you all.**

**Criticism is always welcome.**

** Comments, questions, or suggestions either in a review or P.M.**


	25. Chapter 25 Divisions and Costa Vida

**Beta by zxzSuperKatyzxz.**

Crow's mother took her child and left without saying a word to us. But that didn't really matter. Looking over at Neji I knew what was to be done.

"Jiyu you go take care of those thugs down the street I'll go and search for Tazuna's house." And like that Neji and I were separated. While he dispose of the disgusting humans I turn into a bird and circle the small country of Wave. "Gin. Gin you there?"

"Reading you loud and clear Commander." Ah the always fateful.

"Good. Get the troops ready they're about to get acquainted with Wave's terrain." I began to send orders out to all the division."Water Division map out every body of water. I want to know where every drop this land has is. Earth Division use vibrations to map out every structure of this land don't leave anything out. Mark any suspicious looking buildings. Fire Division mingle in town get to know the in's and out's. I want to know how much activity Gato has in town. Air Division I want you to scout from about give me a bird's eye view as well as weather report. If it comes down to a fight, which most likely will, I want to use as many advantages as possible. Angles gather in tell on the citizens. I want to make sure we got all we need for the aftermath. Get to it."

"Yes Commander." Came in their collective replies. And just like a well oil machine they were off to do their parts in the mission. Air Division quickly and unnoticed took to the skies their coats blending into the heavens hiding them from sight. Water Division split up; half remain in the ocean operation in the coast. The other half went into the land. Fire Division turn into pitiful looking civilians adapting the resident's ways almost immediately. Earth Division stay at base since their part had no reason to move. The Angles spread to the four points and research the area for anything that the people of Wave need, from food to clothing.

"Commander where's Neji?" Gin's voice came over the radio startling me out of watching my well trained soldiers at work.

"Taking care of some thugs."

"You sure he's ready for that?" I could practically taste the concern on Gin's words.

"Yep." I flew over the unfinished bridged passing over trees and bushes."More than ready. Hell when he completes this I'll take his training to the next level."

"Hah, can't wait to see what hell you'll put the poor boy threw." Gin and I laugh dark enough that even we got chills. "You seem pretty close to him?"

"What makes you say that?" I got nerves mostly because I wasn't use to getting close to boys in a relationship. The farthest I gone was a loose friendship, well more like a business partnership.

"One he carries you in his arms. Two when he wakes you up you don't hit him. Three his and your hands can't keep off one another." Gin spoke in such a way that just made me want to smack her.

"What's the point of this?" I ask hiding my embarrassment with anger.

"Just pointing it out."

"Gin go do inventory." I said irritated. No replied came but I knew Gin did what I told her to do._ 'I swear one of these days that woman would be the death of me.'_

Just as I made it to the end of the bridge I felt a huge chakra spike. Misty cold, control malignancy, but it was the just out of reach lust for battle that made my blood turn cold. I only felt this once before when we encounter a torture demon. When that lust was indulged it was almost maddening. We barely got out that situation alive but atleast we were alive a lifetime more to say than that demon.

"Gin you feel that?"

"Yeah." I felt Gin turn into the ready soldier."Odori and Kou are on their way. Should I follow?"

"No I'll go?" I change course and flew right to the epicenter of the spike."Gin don't let Neji come over here. Understood."

"Yes Commander but why?"

"Sharigan Kakashi." Uttering that name was all it took for Gin to unleash all she is capable off. Why you wonder. Simple Gin's entire village was decimated by the Leaf but her family was torn by Kakashi. Her father turns to alcohol. Her mother fell into an abyss that to this day she has been unable to come out off. As for her brother, he lost all of his limps. Gin herself bares scars on her body that reminds her every time that she looks at herself, of those dark days. "Gin you'll get your chance to take care of Kakashi later but for now stay where you are. That is an order."

"Understood Commander." I could hear, feel, and taste the rage just barely under Gin's control even at this distance.

"Commander." I heard Odori soft voice right next to me. With no words utter I turn myself back to normal and landed right next to her. Kou soon join us. We were only blurs in the forest leaving nothing behind us. The closer we got the colder it became.

"Commander." Odori whisper

"Yeah stay close." Odori flew up into the sky disappearing in the heavens. She went ahead of us becoming our eyes in the sky.

"Kou get ready to move on my mark." I said an eerie aura surrounded me as Jinx Mode ring the edge of my eyes. My muscle tense as my mind focus.

Kou molded the water around him into a bow, his prefer weapon. Kou ability to make a bow comes from one of the skills that all Guardians must master. Weapon making is among the middle level skills that Guardians learns. But if one would look closely they would see seals on the bow, proof to those back home of Kou's skills. Making weapons is mid-level but making weapons with seals is a whole other ball game. This technique of weapons with seals on them was Hinata's idea, but it was Rin who first made a weapon with the seals already on it. Thus begging the trend of seal weapons that is present today.

Kou's bow contain seals for strength, aim, speed and shield. They where on the inside of the bow right where it curves. Strength would make the arrow shoot from this bow more powerful when it impacts. Aim would help in locking in on targets by projecting a target screen in front of the marksmen. Speed would make for reloading faster, since Kou's ammo would be the water in the air this feature would greatly help him. Shield would make a shield around the bow protecting it from damage. All these would help Kou in taking care of his enemy.

Not even a second after Kou's bow was done that we arrive at the field that the chakra spike was release. Before us was Kakashi inside a water sphere that Zabuza created. A clone was standing between Zabuza and the rest of team 7 which surprisingly consisted of Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, who where surrounding an extremely pale Tazuna.

I activated communication channels with both Odori and Kou. "Kou melt into the shadows, Odori fly right over Zabuza." I order them as I disappear.

I reappear right in the middle of the field equal distance from the clone and Tazuna. To them it looked as thou an eagle of white light descended from the heavens smashing into the ground as it turn into a double helix of small feathers. I appear right in the center of the feathers my back to Tazuna.

"You gotten into a quite the fine jam huh Kakashi." I stated with my right hand on my hip, the feathers fading away. "Oh how you fallen." I mock pity. Kakashi visibly stiffen.

"Who are you?" Zabuza yelled at me. I just ignored him for now.

"Tazuna if Zabuza is defeated and Kakashi return safe to his team would you promise to switch business from the Leaf over to me?" I turned my head to face Tazuna but still being alert of what Zabuza was doing.

"Bitch don't you know you should always keep and eye on your opponent." Zabuza's cold voice reach me just as his clone was about to strike at my person.

Bam, the clone was no more. Destroy in one solid blow with only a splash of water as it's grave stone."What ever happen to never underestimate girls?" I said my head tilted to the left and tip backwards a bit.

Zabuza's only response was to create two more water clone one was in front of us while the other one was created out of everyone else's view. But I could feel it from just tracing that cold, malignant chakra it oozed. Kou and Odori also where aware of the second clone's presents since they sent me warning signals.

"Tazuna if I were you I'll decide soon or you'll fine yourself in the grave." Zabuza's clone began to make quick hand sings readying a justsu. "Think about it you got only three kids, two off which look like they're about to wet themselves, to protect you." I block the clone's attack of water bullets creating a fine spray.

"I promise!" The two magic words where shouted from Tazuna's quivering mouth.

Not losing time I sent Odori and Kou their commands. "Odori, operation four corners on the lake get Kakashi out. Kou clones, shield Tazuna."

Like lightning we were off. Both the clones where destroy in a millisecond by Kou's rapid fire. From Odori four blast of compress air hit the lake from four direction into a perfect squared. Hundreds of gallons shot into the sky, at that moment Kou erected a barrier around Team 7 and Tazuna. Odori with the help of her eagle pin took Kakashi over to Kou.

I shot like a rocket right into the air. My target was a flying Zabuza. Just as I got into arms rage I flip and slam my foot right on Zabuza torso sending him to the ground follow by hundreds of gallons of water. As I came down to Earth rain followed me creating a beautiful rainbow. I landed right on the edge of the lake tense and ready for anything.

Zabuza came out of the water sword at the ready heading right to me. I leap into the air dodging him. The lake was my cushion. I barely landed when I was in the air again dodging Zabuza's sword but this time a ribbon of water follow me. That ribbon soon became a whip. Powerful and fast I lashed at Zabuza. He avoided and rush right at me a craze look on his face. I fell underwater letting him pass me.

"You're good kid." I heard Zabuza say as I came up from the water."But not good enough." Sharp metal when right through me shredding my insides and destroying my heart.

"COMMANDER!" Odori's and Kou's voices rang out pain evident.

"Sorry but you lose." Zabuza's eyes widen when he saw me turn into water. He barely register what happen when he found himself on the ground right where I appeared earlier. Where he once stood now was I one leg in the air. Zabuza barely took a breath when over a dozen over size ice needles pin him to the ground all belonging to me.

Pin to the ground Zabuza had no way of escaping. At least that's what I thought. My instincts flare making me move to the left when a sword my size impacted right where I was. The pin Zabuza turn to water as the real one appear behind me. "Nice tricks kid." Cold unnerving metal met my neck, one flick of his wrist and I was done for.

There was nothing for me to fear for in a few second Zabuza was out cold, three needles in his neck. Haku appeared catching Zabuza's body."Thank you for distracting him." With those words Haku departed. The moment just before he completely left I attach a tracking seal on Zabuza.

Breath labored and body shaking I fell to the water my heart taking over my ears. I sent a message to Odori to follow the seals signal. She follows without looking back becoming part of the simple sky. Kou help me up from the water by putting my arm around his shoulder. "Commander..."

"I'm fine." I stood on my own two feet. Marching over to where Tazuna was I took deep breath to calm my beating heart. "Tazuna my names Commander. This here is Kou, the one who just left was Odori. We're from Costa Vida." Costa Vida just saying my village's name filled me with joy.

"Never heard of it." Tazuna deadpan.

"Wouldn't expect you to. It's located far from here." I put my hand on my hips and lean back a bit."So you're promise old man."

"Hey this is our mission get you're own." A whiny voice came from my right. I turn and found the last Uchiha.

"A deals a deal kid. Live with it." I turn back to Tazuna.

"The lady's right." Tazuna offer his hand and I took it. Three shakes later and Team 7 was tied up with Kakashi past out.

"Thank you Kou." I praise looking over the intricate knots.

"Is that really necessary?" Tazuna ask big old sweat drop on his fore head.

I turn and with the cheeriest voice I could make I said,"Yep!"

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading.**

**Comments, Questions, Suggestions, ****Criticism, Leave a review or P.M. Please**


	26. Chapter 26 Deal or No Deal

**My Beta,zxzSuperKatyzxz , has come to a difficult time in life, and so has decided to take a break from being a Beta. She has ask me to tell everyone to NOT Drink and Drive.**

* * *

** Because of her break I was originally not going to post but pressure from my friend ****(Does any one know a trick to resist puppy dog eyes?) and as well as what many called plot bunnies I had no choice but to post. This means that this chapter and any following in my Beta's break will have mistakes. Sorry.**

* * *

We arrive at Tazuna's with out incident. While Kou carried Kakashi and Sasuke I had a clone carry Sakura and Naruto. Tsunami greeted us at the door with confusion on her pretty face.

"Um what happen?" Tsunami question as she let us in her home.

"I switch busyness." Tazuna bluntly stated. A worried look came over Tsunami, probably over the cost.

"Don't worried Miss. you won't have to pay us. As for the money spent on the Leaf we'll refund the payment in full. Is that all right?" I took off my helmet in hopes that it will get her to trust us sooner. My long brown hair cascade on my shoulders in a thick braid. My eyes orangy-brown stare right into the soul.

"But what is it that you want in exchange?" At that question Tazuna stiffen apparently he forgotten about payment.

"That is something that we would like to discuss in private. Away from prying ears." I made no effort in hiding who I meant when I said 'prying ears'. My gaze landing on Team 7. "Miss do you have a speared room that they can stay at?"

"Ah yes. Would you need one as well?"

"No my team has set up camp close by."

"Oh in that case follow me please." Tsunami lead Kou and my clone to another part of the house. I stayed behind in the living room to start negotiations with Tazuna.

"Your daughter?" I ask acting as thou I had no knowledge about this place, or him.

"Yeah her names Tsunami." Tazuna made himself comfortable on one of the couches in the room. "What exactly is it that you want Commander?"

"First I think it would be a good idea to get a lawyer Mr. Tazuna." I suggested as I walk over the couch across from him as sat down.

"Gato killed the only lawyer we had a few months ago." Tazuna gruff voice sounded heavy as thou remembering a lost friend.

"The lawyer was a friend of yours?" I ask before I could think.

"Yeah great man. Sly but great." He looked, for just a moment, like a broken man. He recover quickly but I still saw it.

"Sorry for your lost." I said quietly. A moment of silence pass neither of us talking out of respect.

"What exactly brings you here Commander?" Tazuna broke the silence and went straight to the point.

"I want to make a deal with you Tazuna. A deal that will benefit us both." I said just as Kou and Tsunami came back into the room. Kou came over to me while Tsunami went into what I assume was the kitchen.

"How would this deal of yours benefit us? What's more, how can we trust you?" Tazuna put up his guard caution clear in his eyes.

"How can you trust us?" I repeated his question."For one I went out of my way to save you from Zabuza, who is a demon in human clothing. I didn't have to but I did. In fact I could just as easily defeated Gato and taken over. I do have the man power as well as the skills to do just that. Yet I didn't. Why? Simple I'm not looking into taking over. I'm looking to make friends. Now knowing that can you trust us?"

"And the benefits?"

"We are fairly young country barely a decade old and so far things have been going fine. At the moment we are isolated from everyone else, so much so that we can only come here by way of air or sea. But there will come a time that my country will have to expand and reach out the Elemental Countries. That or the Elememtal Countries would come to us. I am young but I've seen enough of the world to know, to expect one or two countries try to take over my people. I will not let that happen. The best way to do that is threw trade. Trade will build connections with other, help form friends with other countries. Threw trade my country could keep up with the rest of the world and not fall behind; becoming an easy target.

"Unfortunately I, or anyone from my country, knows nothing about shipping. Sure we have a few merchants on land, but our main trade would be done by ship. And Wave is known as the shipping capital of the world. Or at least it was.

"If you agree to our deal than not only will you get rid of Gato but Wave would be restore to its former glory. All we ask in return is a piece of land in which we can build a base on and Waves alliance."

"A base?" Tazuna interrupted me.

"Yes a base. The base would house my warriors, academy students, teachers, researches, doctors, and merchants. All who would follow Waves law. In fact if your willing my warriors can enforce Waves law." I sat back."Think about Tazuna Wave would have it's own protection. No longer will you have to rely on others for a shield or sword. What's more if the people of Wave want they can learn to become ninjas or warriors in the base. We are more than willing to teach them. We will also provide free health care to all those who need it." I could see the gears in Tazuna mind moving.

"What about the researchers? And the academy students?"

I smile a little,"The people of Costa Vida have a really huge interest in nature. My researchers would be just observing the wildlife and vegetation and documenting it. As for my academy students they would only be here to get a sense of the world beyond my village's and country's borders. They would be here to only learn." He was close on a decision he just needed a small push.

"Tazuna. I know that the Leaf is strong. I know for a fact that you hire them to protect you while you build the bride. But once that is done they will leave. They are not going to go out of their way and kill Gato. Unless Gato comes onto the bridge itself they won't get rid of him. Gato will still be here. And once they are gone Gato would have no problem finding someone to destroy the bridge. I can actually think of a few groups who would do it with the right price. Or payment." I sat up looking straight at Tazuna. "Do you honestly believe that Gato would stop at the destroy bridge?"

The color drain from Tazuna's face. "He'll come after me."

"You, your family, and those who worked on the bridge. Everyone that you know would suffer before they die. Some even after death."

"My god." Tazune looked beyond scared he looked as thou the devil was about to deal his punishment. "But how do I know your telling the truth?" Tazuna's voice sounded defeated.

"I give you my word as the leader of Costa Vida, the Commander of Costa Vida Guardians, Seal Master of Costa Vida, and my word as a human being. I, Commander, promise to help Wave and it's people." I stood up and bow deeply.

A moment of tense fill silence pass. All that I could hear was my own heart beating, picking up speed with each passing second.

Just went I thought that I couldn't take it anymore Tazuna spoke. "You have a deal."

I straighten up a smile on my lips. "Great now all you have to do is sign this contract. Which states everything that I told you." I took out the contract and handed it over to Tazuna. As he read it I sat back down on the couch. It wasn't long before Tazuna sign the piece of paper.

"Thank you." I said as I grab the contract that Tazuna handed me. I passed the contract over to Kou who put it away in a safe place."Now if you excuse me I have a few ninjas to talk to."

I left the living room following the chakra signal that my clone emitted. I made sure my helmet was on before I enter the room housing Team 7.

* * *

**A.N.: Thank you for readying and remember to NEVER drink and drive.**

**Comments, Questions, Suggestions, or Criticism leave a review or P.M.**


End file.
